Dbyaoi
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Historia Yaoi Vegeta x Goku y otras parejas mas un fic donde se ve el lado tierno del píncipe de los Saiyas muchos R plis Ultimo pedazo arriba el 60 y epilógolo fin de la priemra parte .
1. Default Chapter

Gokú y Píkoro entrenaban juntos una tarde.  
  
-Vaya, veo que has aumentado mucho tu poder de pelea, ¿eh Píkoro? -decía Gokú mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.  
  
-Por supuesto -fue la respuesta del namek -Si me he de quedar muy atrás de ti, que sea de una manera justa y que se diga que trate de esforzarme aún más.  
  
-Ya veo -Gokú le sonríe y hace sonrojar al namek sin notarlo.  
  
-Por Kami, Gokú, no sonrías de esa manera -se quedo pensando, pero Gokú lo volvió a la realidad.  
  
-No cabe duda que podemos entrenar cuando estamos solos -Píkoro asiente ante esa declaración -Aunque, también tiene sus contras, como por ejemplo lo que Gohan y Gothen decidieron irse a vacacionar con Milk, Bulma y Trunks -siguen su entrenamiento.  
  
-Pero no dudes que ellos también deben estar entrenando -Gokú vuelve a sonreír a toda respuesta.  
  
-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? -Los dos descendieron del aire -Después de todo tendremos la casa para nosotros solos por unos días -Ambos se van y llegan a la casa de Gokú.  
  
-¿Y qué piensas hacerte de comer? -preguntó Píkoro.  
  
-No sé, mmmm, veamos -comienza a espiar la cocina.  
  
-Por mi no hay problema, recuerda que los nameks sólo tomamos agua -le aclaró.  
  
-Lo sé, mmm, no hay nada que se me antoje -va hacia el otro la do de la cocina, pero tropieza y Píkoro oportunamente lo atrapa entre sus brazos antes de que Gokú se estampe de carota contra el suelo, Píkoro lo atrapo de tal forma, que parecía que ambos se estaban abrazando.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó y Gokú asintió.  
  
-No fue nada -Dijo, eh inesperadamente el namek lo atrajo a su pecho y lo abrazó aún más -Eh... Píkoro.  
  
-Lo siento, Píkoro estaba sonrojado al igual que Gokú.  
  
-No importa -dice este mientras se dirige a la alacena.  
  
-¿Y sabes que te vas a preparan? -Gokú le muestra a Píkoro un paquete de sopa Ramen.  
  
-Sopa Ramen y después veo que más hago -Píkoro (y creo que nadie más) no podía creer que Gokú fuera a comer una sopa solamente.  
  
-¿Sólo eso vas a comer? -ve que Gokú saca todo lo necesario para hacer la sopa.  
  
-Sí, ¿creerás que no tengo hambre? -ahora si que Píkoro creía menos lo que ahora escuchaba -¿No quieres un poco? -le ofreció.  
  
-No, gracias -le sonríe y Gokú le devuelve la sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, en unos minutos estará lista -se van a la sala.  
  
-¿Cuántos minutos se tardará en hervir el agua? -Gokú ve el reloj de la pared.  
  
-10 minutos -coge el control remoto y prende el televisor.  
  
"-Hoy el clima estará despejado. No se anuncian nubes de tormentas.  
  
El dólar subió una moneda más (no sé que tipo de moneda se use en el dragon World).  
  
El euro sigue ganando terreno. "  
  
-Quien quiera que sea Euro debe ser muy inteligente, espero que sea un enemigo muy poderoso -dijo Gokú.  
  
-Gokú. El euro es la moneda oficial de Europa, no es ningún enemigo peligroso -Píkoro le dio un coscorrón.  
  
-Auch, lo siento, es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a ver las noticias -se pone de pie -Ya tengo que ir a ponerle el Ramen al agua -se dirige la cocina.  
  
-Dios, que forma de caminar y moverse -Píkoro lo siguió con la mirada, o más bien dicho: se lo comía con la mirada -¿Por qué será tan lindo? -Gokú desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-Auch -Píkoro escuchó a Gokú quejarse.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurrió? -entra en la cocina.  
  
-Me queme mi dedo -se lo estaba chupando (El dedo índice de la mano, no sean mal pensad@s), quería probar la temperatura -Le enseña el dedo quemado.  
  
-Tonto, así no se toma la temperatura -le toma la mano y le revisa el dedo.  
  
-Es que no creí que estuviera tan caliente -Gokú tenía unas lagrimitas en los ojos.  
  
-Pues a la próxima vez no lo hagas -apaga la estufa.  
  
-Lo sé -Dijo Gokú.  
  
-Bueno -a pesar de que eso ya había pasado, Píkoro no soltaba la mano de Gokú.  
  
-Píkoro -Dijo Gokú muy suavemente eh inesperadamente vio como Píkoro se llevaba el dedo quemado a la boca y comenzaba chuparlo -Píkoro -volvió a decir el muchacho de cabellos necios en un susurro muy suave y el namek se desprendió de su dedo índice y subiendo ambas manos, le tomo al saiyan el rostro suavemente, y acerca el suyo a escasos centímetros del de Gokú. 


	2. pedazo 2

-Son Gokú -dijo Píkoro y alza el rostro del otro chico.  
  
Primeramente su nariz se roza con la del saiyan y finalmente lo besa suavemente, acariciando sus labios con los de él. Gokú tenía los labios increíblemente suaves.  
  
-Píkoro -tercera vez y el namek aprovechó esa ligera separación de labios, para introducir su lengua caliente y poder acariciarla.  
  
Deslizó sus manos acariciando la espalda del saiyan y lo acerca lentamente a su cuerpo para poder sentirlo más cerca, incluyendo su calor y respiración que deba en su pecho.  
  
-Creo que. -Gokú decir algo, pero Píkoro lo cayó profundizando más el beso.  
  
-¿Crees qué? -ahora el namek le había susurrado en el oído y se lo mordisqueaba, besando también el cuello del saiyan y finalmente lo cargo para llevarlo a la alcoba principal.  
  
-Milk podría enojarse -decía Gokú mientras Píkoro lo acostaba cuidadosamente en la cama.  
  
-¿Y? -fue todo lo que respondió, mientras volvía a besarlo y comenzaba a desnudarlo.  
  
Cada beso y caricia dada por el namek en el cuerpo del saiyan, producía en Gokú un choque electrizante que le producía placer. Eso era algo que nunca había experimentado y le gustaba (entienden ¿verdad?)  
  
Píkoro al tenerlo desnudo en la cama, trago saliva y no de nerviosismo. si no que. Son Gokú era más hermoso de lo que pensaba. A pesar de la musculatura y golpes que se mostraban de las batallas pasadas. El saiyan poseía una piel de color marfil, una cintura pequeña (ya les mostré las imágenes) que s e podía abrazar fácilmente, una boca pequeña (excepto cuando grita y come), una cara de niño y una mirada tan dulce que derretiría incluso al más cruel. Píkoro por fin comprendió el por qué se quedo a su lado para pelear. La piel de Gokú era suave al tacto.  
  
Gokú, Son Gokú. El ángel incapaz de odiar a alguien y capaz de perdonar incluso a su peor enemigo yacía debajo de él. Tan puro, tan inocente, tan etereo. Inmóvil a cada beso y caricia y solamente se movía cuando su cerebro mandaba descargas de placer a todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Píkoro -sus sonidos eran suaves, y mientras su cuerpo gozaba, su mente le decía que no, pero pudieron más las emociones por el placer. Mientras Píkoro ya se había desnudado y pegaba su cuerpo al de Gokú y parecía que lo acariciaba.  
  
-Son -Píkoro de nuevo le susurró en el oído y se lo mordió ligeramente, para descender después los labios por el cuello y con ambas manos acariciar el pecho, el abdomen y terminar en los muslos.  
  
Después con sus labios comenzó a recorrer ese cuerpo tan perfecto (delirios de la escritora) y parecía dibujarlo y con la lengua darle color (lo necesita, enserio, pero en GT exageraron la nota), que estaba caliente.  
  
De nuevo lo besa, pero el beso se había convertido en un beso completamente erótico, mientras Gokú rodeaba la cintura de Píkoro con sus piernas.  
  
-Te amo -Píkoro le susurro suavemente y sin previo aviso le metió dos dedos por detrás (ustedes dijeron que no importaba el hentai). Gokú comenzó a dar quejidos que fueron callados nuevamente por un beso.  
  
-Por favor -Gokú comenzó a suplicar y lanzando de repente un grito y contrayendo su estómago llegó al orgasmo. Su cuerpo vibraba y las lágrimas le comenzaron a recorrer el rostro, mientras Píkoro le besaba ligeramente y repetidas veces las mejillas.  
  
Su cuerpo quemaba, pero maravillosamente y apretaba la mano del namek con fuerza. Él cual con la otra mano, tenía ya tres dedos dentro del saiyan.  
  
-Creo que estás listo -Píkoro sacó los dedos y flexionó las piernas de Gokú un poco más arriba de su cadera, y se las separó ligeramente para poder penetrarlo (Dios yo escribiendo d e esta manera creo que está peor que el de digimon que mande por vez primera y dudo que lo recuerden) Al principio suavemente y bruscamente al final. Gokú jadeaba y gritaba. Enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Píkoro y lo reacuñaba. Mientras Píkoro lo tendía firmemente agarrado por la cadera para poder penetrarlo más rápido.  
  
A Gokú su erección le producía dolor, pero no podía calmarla, sólo cuando el namek salió por fin de él y comenzó a acariciarle su miembro y a chuparlo .El saiyan lanzaba quejidos de placer hasta que de nuevo arqueo la espalda y tuvo un orgasmo más. Cerró los ojos mientras los quejidos suaves y dulces escapaban de su boca.  
  
El namek para finalizar lo volteó boca abajo y le acarició desde la nuca (también se la besaba) y finalizando el la punta de los pies.  
  
Al final ambos estaban en la cama o más bien dicho: Píkoro encima de la espalda de Gokú, mientras le besaba el cuello, la mejilla y la oreja.  
  
-Bueno -Gokú se incorporó de la cama -Creo que la comida ya se enfrió .Iba a ponerse de pie, pero Píkoro agarrándole una mano se lo impidió -Oye -se ríe cuando Píkoro le da un besito juguetón en la mejilla y se acuesta dejando al namek que lo abrace.  
  
-Te amo -le dice de nuevo y Gokú sonríe.  
  
-Bueno, tengo hambre -Píkoro ya no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ir y le puso una bata para cubrirlo, mientras él se vestía -Te espero abajo -El namek asiente y Goku le da un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Ok -Vio a Goku bajar las escaleras e irse a la cocina para comer. 


	3. pedazo 3

En ese momento llegan los otros chicos, mientras Gokú y Píkoro los veían desde la ventana.  
  
-Hola Chicos -Gokú los saludó al verlos entrar.  
  
-Hola -lo saludó Krilin -¿Qué haces vestido con una bata solamente? -Gokú y Píkoro se voltearon sorprendidos a verse.  
  
-Pues nada. Me bañe ya hace un buen rato, pero como me siento muy a gusto con la bata, pues decidí quedarme así -dejo los platos en el trastero.  
  
-Que forma tan sensual tiene de mover la cadera -Dijo Yamcha por lo bajo.  
  
-Ninguno de nosotros pensábamos que Gokú se pondría tan lindo -"Lindo" eran palabras menores para lo que ellos querían expresar, ya que Gokú se había convertido en un muchacho de muy buen ver.  
  
-Si sigue así, no aguantaré las ganas de cogérmelo (con amigos así ¿para que quiere enemigos?) -Yamcha habló de nuevo y Píkoro tosió, mientras Vegeta lanzaba un gruñido quejumbroso.  
  
-¿Te molesta algo, Vegeta? -Krilin le preguntó, pero el saiyan sólo lo ignoró -Bueno, sabemos que Gokú es hermoso -Fue interrumpido por Yamcha.  
  
-Extremadamente hermoso, diría yo -dio un suspiró y Vegeta de nuevo gruñó molesto.  
  
-"Sí tan sólo supieran lo que hicimos ya hace un rato" -pensó Píkoro para si mismo.  
  
Las horas pasaron y Gokú no bajaba.  
  
-Bueno, este Gokú ya nos abandonó -todos suben a la recámara y lo ven acostado en la cama completamente dormido. El nudo de la bata se le había aflojado un poco, descubriendo sus hombros y dejando ver un poco su piel nivea, blanca como la nieve y pura como su ser, como su alma.  
  
-Ahorita que recuerdo -Krilin comenzó a hablar -Tenemos que ir con Kamisama, pero Gokú está dormido -lo señala.  
  
-Si gustan, yo me quedo a cuidarlo -Yamcha se ofreció y todos asienten (Vegeta muy a su pesar).  
  
-Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo -se van volando al templo sagrado que está arriba de las nubes (eso parece ya cantaleta). Mientras Yamcha en la habitación se voltea a ver a Gokú y se acerca a la cama. Sus ganas por verlo mejor eran mayúsculas, pero no quería sobresaltarlo, así que opto por sentarse a su lado y agraciarle al saiyan el cabello.  
  
Gokú despertó 15 minutos después y con una sonrisa se acomodo la bata, cubriéndose los hombros.  
  
-Hola -Yamcha lo saludó y Gokú le devolvió el saludo y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia la ventana.  
  
-¿Y los demás? -le preguntó a Yamcha.  
  
-Fueron con Kamisama, a arreglar un asunto -Gokú asiente -Oye Gokú ¿acaso nunca te han dicho que eres muy lindo? -de repente lo soltó.  
  
-Pues sí, pero yo no me considero lindo, si no todo lo contrario -declaró y Yamcha abrió los ojos y boca sorprendido.  
  
-Por Dios, yo si les creería, por qué eres lindo y aún muchísimo más que eso. Ven -Lo pone frente a un espejo -¿Quieres ver la verdad? -Lleva las manos al nudo de la bata y lo deshace para que esta resbale y le deje ver un cuerpo bastante bien formado -¿Lo vez? -Dijo Yamcha, pero el corazón le latía rapidísimo. Cada centímetro de esa piel le hacia que la suya se le erizara y le corriera un cosquilleo.  
  
Lentamente subió los brazos y lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras suspiraba en la nuca del saiyan y después lo giró lentamente.  
  
Lo que vio, era realmente una visión maravillosa. Gokú lucia encantador, sobre todo cuando estaba completamente desnudo (él no es morboso, si no sus condenados amiguitos, ya ven que todo él lo hace inocentemente).Yamcha de nuevo con una mano le abrazó la cintura que como ya dijimos era demasiado pequeña, y con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla derecha suavemente, para después besarlo apasionadamente y tumbarlo en la cama.  
  
-Dos chicos en un día -se dijo el saiyan, mientras la lengua de Yamcha se enredaba con la de él.  
  
(Y yo me pregunto quien está disfrutando más sus vacaciones ¿Milk o él?).  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mientras Milk, Bulma y sus hijos se encontraban en una paradisíaca playa.  
  
Mira esto Milk -Milk le muestra una propaganda.  
  
-¿Y esto? -Milk la toma entre sus manos.  
  
"Si conoces algún chico con muy buen ver, y que sepa modelar, ¡HABLANOS! TEL: 3349578910".  
  
-¿Y a qué va? -Milk no entendía.  
  
-Por Dios, Milk. Ambas conocemos a alguien que sabe modelar y hacer que los medios de comunicación lo persigan -Bulma hablaba bastante emocionada.  
  
-No estamos hablando de. -Bulma asiente con una sonrisa.  
  
-Gokú, por supuesto que hablo de él y con esa cinturita que tiene serán muchos puntos a su favor -a Milk no le parecía buena idea.  
  
-No sé, a él sólo le gusta pelear -se van a tomar un coco.  
  
-Bueno, si no le preguntamos, nunca lo sabremos. Tenemos que hacerle ver y que pruebe nuevas cosas -iban de camino a una fuente de sodas.  
  
-No lo sé, es que en ese medio les meten drogas y sustancias desconocidas a los que modelan (no se asusten no hay nada de eso) -ven a sus hijos muy felices en las olas del mar.  
  
-No sé, tal vez no sea tan malo, si sólo dejamos que pruebe una sesión. ¡Vamos Milk, Gokú lo hará muy bien! Y tal vez así olvide un poco las peleas -Mil sonríe.  
  
-Bueno, sólo un tiempo para que vea si le gusta -ambas sonríen y toman sus cocos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 


	4. pedazo 4

(2 pedazo).  
  
Los días pasaron y ellas volvieron con sus hijos. Todos estaban reunidos en Capsula Corporation.  
  
-¿Qué piensas de esto Gokú? -Bulma le mostró la propaganda del modelaje -¿Te gustaría intentarlo? -Gokú leyó el papel dos veces.  
  
-Pues. vale -Fue su respuesta.  
  
-¿En serio sí lo intentarás? -Bulma estaba muy ilusionada.  
  
-Sí ¿Por qué no?, no tengo nada importante que hacer -Bulma lo toma del brazo.  
  
-¡Grandioso!. Yo misma te llevaré mañana a que hagas una prueba -le da un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-De nada -los dos salen al jardín a comer algo.  
  
-¿De qué hablaban? -preguntó Vegeta, mientras se llevaba una pieza de pollo a la boca.  
  
-Nada importante -Bulma se ríe. -¿Quieres comer, Goku? -Milk le pone un plato con comida enfrente.  
  
-Gracias .Toma los cubiertos y sorpresivamente comienza a comer poco a poco (no imposible!!!! Sé que me dirán eso). Se voltea a ver a Vegeta y de nuevo se mete el tenedor a la boca, tomando delicadamente con la lengua y los dientes el pedazo de carne que tenía en el y después de tragárselo, le sonríe al príncipe.  
  
-Este cabrón me está provocando -Se dijo Vegeta así mismo. Mientras Gokú ya estaba terminando de comer.  
  
-Bueno. Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí -Gokú se puso de pie y emprendió el vuelo.  
  
-¡Kakarotto! -Vegeta fue detrás de él.  
  
-Vegeta -Gokú frenó en pleno aire -,¿quieres venir?.  
  
-Contigo ni a la esquina -eso dijo, pero su mente decía: "Claro que quiero ir contigo, para estar junto a ti".  
  
-Um, como quieras -Gokú hizo un gesto de ni modo y se adelantó de nuevo.  
  
-Con un demonio. ¡Kakarotto! -Vuela otra vez detrás de él.  
  
-¿Qué paso? ¿no qué no venías? -Gokú se voltea a verlo.  
  
-Recordé que te quería preguntar algo - se puso de nuevo frente a él.  
  
-Tu dirás -Gokú se acercó más a él.  
  
-¿De que platicaron tú y Bulma hace un rato? -Gokú se lleva una mano a la nuca. (ese gesto es clásico en él).  
  
-De una sesión de modelaje. Iré a presentar una prueba, eso es todo -Vegeta comenzó a preocuparse.  
  
"Una sesión de modelaje?, pero . ahí podrían quitarme a Kakarotto. ¡MI KAKAROTTO!... Los estúpidos guerreros z no me importan, pero. -Gokú preocupado se acerca a él.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo Vegeta? -Vegeta regresó de golpe a la realidad.  
  
-Nada malo, no te preocupes por algo que no te incumbe (pero claro que le incumbe!!! .Él es su querido Kakarotto, ¿oh, no?) -cruzó los brazos molesto.  
  
-Bueno, ¿nada más me querías preguntar eso}? -Gokú de nuevos e iba a alejar.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Vegeta y Gokú ¿Qué irá a pasar? 


	5. pedazo 5

-Kakarotto -lo detiene con una mano.  
  
-¿Sí? -Gokú se nuevo se gira a verlo.  
  
-¿Aún quieres a tu esposa? -Gokú agacha la cabeza.  
  
-Sí, pero presiento que ella no me quiere -desciende y se sienta en una piedra grande, que se encontraba en un llano.  
  
-Kakarotto -Vegeta estaba para sorpresa de todos un poco preocupado. Pero era verdad, varias veces habían visto a Milk lanzar comentarios mordaces sobre Gokú -Cambiemos de tema -se sentó a un lado de él -¿Qué piensas sobre mi? -Gokú se giró a verlo.  
  
-Bueno, te has convertido en alguien bastante diferente, en alguien bastante agradable. Ya no eres el Vegeta que yo conocí. Ya no quieres destruir la tierra, ni buscas la vida eterna, como antes y eso lo admiro en ti. Aparte eres un guerrero admirable, creo que tu padre estaría orgullosos de ti -Gokú hablaba sinceramente.  
  
-Vaya que eres franco, Kakarotto -suspira -Bueno, ahora te diré que pienso yo de ti -le toma ambas manos- Conviví con muchos saiyanes, Kakarotto y creía que todos éramos de piel un poco morena o bronceada, pero, al verte a ti me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba -le pone una mano en la mejilla a Gokú -Tú eres diferente a ellos, a nosotros, eres. hermoso -Gokú lo vio sorprendido (0 y van 3)-Mientras nuestras miradas estaban llenas de odio, pelea y venganza. En la tuya sólo veo el amor y la pureza de tu alma. Mientras de nuestras bocas salían palabras de venganza. De la tuya salen frases dulces, y te digo lo mismo que tu me dijiste, Kakarotto. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, al igual que mi padre: El rey Vegeta -Gokú sonrió.  
  
-Gracias, pero si nunca me hubiera golpeado la cabeza., tal vez nunca hubiera tenido este carácter -Vegeta se pone pie enfrente de él.  
  
-Eso nunca podríamos saberlo -lo abraza y Gokú respondiendo a su abrazo, se recarga en su hombro -Mi pequeño Kakarotto (en sentido literal hombre) -Vegeta le pone una mano debajo de la barbilla y le alza el rostro, besándolo en los labios.  
  
Después con su propia lengua el príncipe, le separó los labios y sus lenguas comenzaron a enredarse la una con la otra. A Vegeta comenzó a gustarle el sabor del néctar tan dulce que salía de los labios y boca de Gokú, lentamente descendió ambos brazos y lo abrazó por la cintura -Gokú yacía sentado, mientras que el príncipe estaba de pie. Vegeta sintió que los brazos de la persona amada (cursy) le abrazaban el cuello.  
  
Gokú sentía su corazón a latir a mil por hora.  
  
Le había gustado lo que sintió con Píkoro hace un tiempo, y después con Yamcha, pero con Vegeta era distinto, tal vez sentía amor por él.  
  
Pero, preguntémosle más bien a Vegeta sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Estará tratando de abordarlo solamente? ¿Realmente querrá derrotarlo?. ¿Querrá destruir la tierra?. Pero en el rostro del príncipe se dibuja una sonrisa y estrecha al otro saiyan contra su pecho, y le susurra algo en el oído. De una forma inusual en él: Dulce.  
  
-Te amos, eres lo mejor de mi vida -Gokú esboza una sonrisa muy dulce y se recarga en el pecho del otro saiyan.  
  
-Vegeta ¿realmente me amas? -le preguntó.  
  
-Por supuesto que te amo. Era una gran mentira que te odiaba. La primera vez que te vi, sentí que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho, pero supe disfrazarlo -suspira sobre su cabeza -Kakarotto. Cuando Krilin estuvo a punto de matarme, una gran tristeza me invadió, pero la esperanza renació cuando tú me perdonaste. En silencio di gracias a Dios y feliz me iba por que te vería de nuevo -de nuevo lo besa, pero esta vez, profundamente.  
  
-Vegeta -el príncipe oyó un susurro muy suave en su oído. Parecía el sonido del canto de un ángel. Gokú tenía una voz hermosa y después Vegeta se sentó a su lado y lo abraza por la cintura.  
  
-¿Querías decirme algo? -le pregunta de nuevo de una manera dulce y Gokú negó con la cabeza y sonríe, para después recargarse en el hombro de Vegeta. 


	6. pedazo 6

En capsule corporation.  
  
-Increíble, tu padre bueno para nada no llega y ya nos tenemos que ir -Milk se quejaba con Gohan.  
  
-Bueno, ¿ y a mi que?. Mi padre es libre de hacer lo que le guste -Gohan se va con Videl.  
  
-Huyyy -Milk hace una rabieta -Creo que me eh casado con un inútil.  
  
-¡Basta! -Bulma se pone de pie -Gokú no se merece que lo trates así. Primeramente lo obligaste a que se casara contigo, y él no te amaba, pero por cumplir con su promesa para no verte triste. Pero después comenzó a amarte y se le veía en los ojos, y de ese amor que te tiene (o te tenía, por que ya lo veo dudar de eso) nacieron dos bebes -Milk se gira a verla.  
  
-¿Sí?, ¿y no te has dado cuenta de quien le echa unas miraditas bastante apasionadas? -los guerreros z que estaban ahí, tragaron saliva -Te aconsejo que vigiles muy bien a Vegeta -Milk le dio la espalda y Bulma sabía que era cierto. Muchas veces había visto a Vegeta solo y murmurar "Kakarotto" con un susurro bastante sospechoso.  
  
Pero Bulma pensaba de una forma diferente, era muy madura y ella sabía.Que tenía que dejar que Vegeta fuera feliz con la persona que él verdaderamente amaba.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, mamá? -Trunks la sacó de sus pensamientos y vieron llegar a Gokú y Vegeta.  
  
-Bulma -Vegeta se le acercó -Yo mañana los acompañare a ambos a la sesión de modelaje -todos lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Modelaje? ¿Quién va a modelar? -18 se puso de pie.  
  
-Kakarotto -respondió Vegeta.  
  
-Bu. bueno, no voy a modelar, es sólo una simple prueba para ver si me quedo -todos sonríen.  
  
-Te vas a quedar, ya lo verás -Gohan lo abraza.  
  
-Gracias -Goku responde al abrazo.  
  
-Bueno, ya basta de que te estés abrazando y vámonos -Milk se lo jala del brazo.  
  
-¡Mañana iremos por ti a las 9 de la mañana! -Bulma le gritó desde la puerta y le sonríe. Milk estaba sorprendida de que Bulma tratara con cariño a la persona que le estaba quitando lo que ella amaba.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
A la mañana siguiente. Bulma se presentó en casa de Gokú a las 9 como había prometido, junto a Vegeta y Trunks quien se quedaría con Gothen en casa de Milk.  
  
-¿Ya estás listo? -le preguntó Bulma y Gokú asintió -Bueno, vámonos -ve que Gohan también los va a acompañar.  
  
-No pienso perderme esto - se sienta en la parte de atrás junto a su padre.  
  
-Hola, Kakarotto -Vegeta lo saludó.  
  
-Hola - Gokú le sonríe.  
  
-¿Dónde va a ser lo del modelaje? -Preguntó Gohan.  
  
-Cerca de la capital del este. Es una gran agencia -Bulma pone un disco y Gokú comienza a cantar.  
  
-Oye cantas muy bien -Le dijo Gohan y Goku vuelve a sonreír, mientras cantaba el club de los Humildes (mecano).  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos aquí -Bulma estaciona el air car y todos bajan, y ve n que el resto de los guerreros z están ahí.  
  
-Hola -todos entran al edificio  
  
-Muy buenos días, ¿se les ofrece algo? -los saludó amablemente una señorita detrás de un mostrador.  
  
-Sí, venimos a que mi amigo haga un aprueba -Bulma señala a Gokú.  
  
-Muy bien -la otra chica estaba sorprendida - Espérenme un momentito -desaparece tras una puerta.  
  
-Sayuri - otro hombre sentado en un escritorio ve a entrar a la chica a su oficina.  
  
-Sr, afuera hay un grupito que ha traído a un chavo a hacer una audición de modelaje -le informa.  
  
-¿Y qué tal está? -Se puso de pie y se acomodaba el saco.  
  
-Yo lo veo muy bien, tienen una cara muy linda y el cuerpo se le ve muy bien -camina detrás del hombre.  
  
-Muy bien, veamos -salen de la oficina.  
  
-Es él -la chica lo señaló.  
  
-Por Dios, que cara tan preciosa (no acepto reclamos), tu estás hecho para esto y para hacer comerciales -se acercó a Gokú -Y de cuerpo estás muy bien. Bueno ven, te haré la prueba -le dice a Gokú que lo siga.  
  
-¡Oiga, que yo soy su representante! -Vegeta lanzó esa mentira pero el otro se la creyó  
  
-Ahh entonces usted sí puede pasar a presenciar la prueba -Vegeta entra atrás de ellos.  
  
-Chinche Vegeta -dijo Yamcha.  
  
-Eso sí es usar la cabeza -Píkoro de cruzo de brazos. 


	7. pedazo 7

(2° pedazo)  
  
Detrás de la oficina principal, había un pequeño escenario  
  
-Muy bien. Vas a caminar y yo te diré que vas a hacer -Gokú dice que está bien. Mientras Vegeta se sentaba en una de las butacas.  
  
-¡Ayyy!, ¿pero quién es esta cosa tan chula? -otro tipo apareció con un cuaderno de evaluaciones. Y a leguas se notaba que era de muy allá (más que nuestros amigos).  
  
-Siéntate Antón, es un chico que hará una prueba -el otro se sienta.  
  
-"Vaya puta de maricón, pero nadie me quita a mi Kakarotto"- Vegeta lo veía de reojo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mientras los otros habían pedido café, para esperarlos.  
  
-¿Creen que se quede? -preguntó 18.  
  
-Yo creo que sí -Krilin le dio un sorbo a su café.  
  
-Necesita hacer algo nuevo en su vida. A parte. -Píkoro sonríe -Ya no hemos tenido batallas. -Mr Boo también se encontraba con ellos.  
  
-Eso es muy cierto -mientras la secretaria los escuchaba, les ofrece unas galletas.  
  
-Gracias -Ten toma una.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo dura esto? -Gohan volteó a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared.  
  
-De 15 a 30 minutos -le informó la secretaria.  
  
-Ah, entonces no ha de faltar mucho -se sienta en un sillón.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Tiempo después los vieron salir.  
  
-Chicos, saluden a la nueva estrella juvenil de reportajes y portadas de revistas -el director sacó a Gokú junto a él -Srita, prepáreme el contrato -Ahora se voltea hacia Vegeta -Sr felicidades, su muchacho a pasado la prueba y se queda -todo se veían felices.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo eres el representante de Gokú? -Píkoro le preguntó en un susurro a Vegeta.  
  
-El que no se les haya ocurrido lo que a mí a nadie, no es mi problema, ni el suyo -respondió de la misma manera.  
  
-Bueno es todo -Gokú firmó el contrato, después de Vegeta.  
  
-Ok ¡vámonos todos a casa de Gokú a celebrar! -Bulma alza los brazos llenos de felicidad.  
  
-Sabíamos que te quedarías -Krilin abraza a Gokú y después Gohan lo hizo, seguido por los demás.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Por mientras en el otro mundo.  
  
-Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de Gokú -Olimpo se encontraba entrenando junto a Paikuhan.  
  
-Eso es muy cierto -ambos ven venir al gran Kaiosama.  
  
-¿Qué platican? -se sentó en el pasto. -Sr -ambos inclinaron la cabeza.  
  
-Platicábamos sobre Gokú, es que a decir verdad lo extrañamos -le informó Olimpo.  
  
-Es muy cierto -lo secundo Paikuhan.  
  
-Mmm, pues si lo extrañan, hablaré con el consejo del más allá y con Uranai Baba, para que los dejen estar unos días en la tierra, con Gokú -ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-Pero supuestamente se dice que nosotros no podemos pasar más de 24 horas en la tierra -dijo Paikuhan.  
  
-Pueden permanecer en la tierra el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no pasarse de él, o sea del que pidan, sí no, correrán el riesgo de desaparecer para siempre -ambos lo escuchaban asombrados -Muy bien alístense que en unas horas bajaran a la tierra, para que me saluden a Gokú -empuja a ambos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
continuará.  
  
En casa de Gokú. 


	8. pesazo 8

De regreso a la tierra, en casa de Gokú.  
  
-Felicítalo Milk. Tu esposo se quedo en la agencia de modelaje, para ser modelo -Milk sólo se limitó a decirle felicidades, pero en cambio Gothen sí lo abrazó.  
  
-Felicidades Sr Gokú -Trunks también lo abrazó -Sabíamos que pasaría la prueba -Ellos dos estaban igual de ilusionados que los demás.  
  
-Ya puedo decir otra vez que mi papito se ha vuelto más famoso aún -dijo Gothen lleno de alegría y haciendo reír a todos.  
  
-Bueno. Pasen al comedor, la comida está servida -las chicas le dijeron a los chicos que pasaran a sentarse.  
  
-Mmmm, todo se ve delicioso -Gohan y Gothen pasaron al comedor, y ellos fueron los primeros en sentarse, pero Dende, Píkoro, Gokú y Vegeta se quedaron atrás.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa Píkoro? -Gokú se acercó a él.  
  
-Se ha descubierto una ciudad deshabitada, aquí en la tierra, según hace mucho tiempo que nadie vive ahí -Píkoro les mostró un plano de la ciudad.  
  
-¿No será un pueblo fantasma? -dijo Gokú con cierto temor y Vegeta sonrío.  
  
-¿Te dan miedo los fantasmas? -le preguntó.  
  
-Algunos, no todos, pero antes temo por que no sé si ahí están los que me asustan -se sobre encogió y Vegeta lo abrazó.  
  
-No hay fantasmas, Sr Gokú, es sólo que esa ciudad está ahí deshabitada, tal vez no le gusto a sus antiguos habitantes -dijo Dende - Así que hemos estado pensando -Ambos saiyas se acercaron -En revivir a todos los saiyas -Vegeta y Gokú se vieron sorprendidos entre sí.  
  
-Pero ¿no será peligroso? -Gokú ya recuperado se acercó a ellos -Recuerden que no todos son buenos y aparte Shen Long no puede revivir a alguien que ya tenga más de un año de muerto -Vegeta lo apoyó.  
  
-Pues le pedimos a Shen Long que los haga bueno. Y eso de la muerte ya lo arregló Dende, ahora si no importa cuanto tiempo leve de muerto una persona - fue la simple respuesta de Píkoro.  
  
-Mmmm, pues a ver que resulta -Dende y Píkoro asintieron mientras Gokú se sentaba en el suelo y sonreía.  
  
-Veo que te a agradado la idea -Vegeta se acerca a él y lo besa en aquellos labios que formaban una sonrisa realmente hermosa -Si supieras cuanto me encanta verte sonreír, y ven en tus ojos el reflejo de tu alma tan pura -ahora profundizo más el beso.  
  
-Vegeta -dijo Gokú, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento después de aquel beso. -¿Qué ocurre? -lo vio directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Eh estado pensando (esto es algo para Ripley) durante todo este tiempo en como hubiera sido mi carácter, si nunca me hubiera golpeado la cabeza -puso su mentón sobre sus manos.  
  
-Kakarotto -Vegeta se inclinó frente a él -Tú carácter hubiera sido el mismo, aunque nunca te hubieras golpeado la cabeza -vio el semblante perplejo de su "novio" -¿Cuántas veces no te has vuelto a golpear la cabeza, y no ha ocurrido nada? -le acracia una mejilla -, ¿sabes? Hubo una leyenda en el planeta Vegeta que decía:  
  
"Nacerá un Saiya, muy diferente a los demás. Con un poder de nivel de pelea increíblemente bajo.  
  
Al ir creciendo perderá su carácter de saiyan, sin importar el golpe que recibió cuando era un infante.  
  
Todo en el será bondad y pureza. Él, tan parecido a un ángel, vengará a su pueblo, contra el tirano que lo oprime y que los acabó".  
  
Gokú escucho absorto esa leyenda y Vegeta le tomó ambas manos  
  
-¿Lo vez? -le preguntó -Tú podrías ser el de la leyenda -Gokú dudaba respecto a eso..  
  
-No lo creo -se pone de pie.  
  
-Pero si derrotaste a Freezer -Vegeta le dio alcance ya ambos se meten en una puerta.  
  
-Vaya, sí aquí anda el festejado -Bulma toma de un brazo a Gokú y lo sienta.  
  
-Jeje, siento no haber entrado antes -Toma un poco de comida , Pero cuando se quita la chamarra, Vegeta vio algo asombrado.  
  
-¡Kakarotto! -ese grito hizo a Gokú pegar un brinco.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre Vegeta? -se volteó a verlo.  
  
-¡Tu cola Kakarotto! -se pone atrás de él y toma entre sus manos una cola larga parecida a la de los simios, pero esta estaba llena de un pelaje muy suave de color café oscuro.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
¿Qué pasará con Gokú?  
  
Dos invitados más a la fiesta.  
  
Gokú le confesará a Píkoro algo. 


	9. pedazo 9

-¡Gothen, tu papá tiene una cola! -Trunks y Gothen estaba realmente sorprendidos.  
  
-Pero es raro. Cuando me cortaron la cola al pelear contra Vegeta, nunca me volvió a salir -opinó Gohan.  
  
-Pues a mi también me la cortaron ese día y fue a primera vez, y con eso me basto para que no me creciera -todos estaban asombrados por el hecho -Tal vez con eso se refiere la leyenda con lo de "un saiya diferente a los demás" -se comenzó a decir Vegeta, cuando de repente recordó que a Kakarotto cuando le cortaban el cabello, al rato lo tenía como antes (es enserio vean la serie completa).  
  
-Pero a Gothen y Trunks cuando nacieron les removieron las colas y estas jamás volvieron a crecer -señaló Bulma.  
  
-No se preocupen, no veré la luna llena -Gokú se llevó un pedazo de pollo a la boca.  
  
-No estamos diciendo que sea malo. Es sólo que se nos hace extraño -puntualizó Yamcha.  
  
-Y veo -sin importarle más el tema. Gokú cogió otro pedazo de pollo.  
  
-Bueno, hay que ir preparándonos para la primera presentación de Gokú, que será en dos semanas -Bulma leía un itinerario que le dieron en la agencia..  
  
-¿Pero qué haremos con su cola? -dijo 18.  
  
-No hay problema, la puedo ocultar -Gokú ahora si no dejaría que nadie se la cortara.  
  
-¿Y cómo la esconderás? -Krilin se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Fácil, me la enrollo en la cintura y asunto arreglado -todos vieron que era lo más lógico.  
  
-No eres tan tonto como aparentas -le dijo Píkoro.  
  
-No lo ensalces, que luego quien lo aguanta soy yo -todos se rieron cuando de pronto.  
  
-Buenas tardes -todos se voltearon a ver a los dos recién llegados.  
  
-¡Olimpo, Paikuhan! -exclamó Gokú realmente sorprendido.  
  
-¿Acaso los conoces Kakarotto? -Vegeta los veía desconfiadamente.  
  
-Sí, los conocí en el otro mundo -se pone de pie para saludarlos -¿Qué hacen aquí? -se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Venimos a verte -les piden que se sienten -Y nos quedaremos unos días aquí - le aclaran.  
  
-Tú tienes amigos hasta debajo del agua -Krilin estaba realmente sorprendido. -¿Quién iba a pensar que el niño solitario que conocí, conseguiría tantos amigos? -Bulma sonrió.  
  
-Bueno, sean bienvenidos -les piden que se sienten -Estamos festejando que Gokú se ha convertido en modelo -anunció 18.  
  
-¿Modelo? -Paikuhan sonrió -Bueno, no es para menos, con el cuerpo que tienes era natural -les pasan unos platos y un vaso para que se sirvan.  
  
-Muchas gracias -Olimpo y Paikuhan se sientan a un lado de Gokú.  
  
-Píkoro, tengo que hablar contigo más al rato -Píkoro le asintió a Gokú.  
  
-Como gustes -va dentro de la casa.  
  
-¿Qué le dirás a Píkoro? -Vegeta le picó el gusanito de la curiosidad.  
  
-Nada grave -le sonríe.  
  
-Bueno, está bien -se sienta para seguir comiendo.  
  
-Hoy en la noche reviviremos a todos los saiyas -le murmura Dende a Vegeta en el oído, sin que nadie se de cuenta.  
  
-De acuerdo -Vegeta se pone de pie, mientras Gokú le pide a Píkoro que lo siga.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
continuará...  
  
¿Qué pasará con los dos?  
  
Goku le confesará algo al namek y a cambio de eso le dejará a Píkoro hacerle lo que él quiera. 


	10. pedazo10

-¿Qué pasa, Son? -llegaron a una especie de terreno.  
  
-Tengo que ser franco contigo -lo vio a los ojos -Vegeta me confeso que me ama y yo lo amo a él -Gokú se esperaba un golpe de Píkoro, pero para su sorpresa este sonríe.  
  
-Se le veía leguas. Tú eres el único que lo puede hacer feliz -lo abrazó.  
  
-Gracias por comprender -le dedico uno de sus sonrisas más dulces -, pero creo que debo darte algo a cambio por esto, y será lo que tu quieras -puso sus manos detrás de él.  
  
-¿Lo qué sea? -Píkoro preguntó y Gokú asintió. Acto seguido, el namek lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertes, abrazando su pequeña cintura y después lo besa apasionadamente.  
  
Después lo atrajo hacia sí, para poder sentirlo más cerca. Píkoro volvió a sentir ese calor tan maravilloso, que el más joven de los saiyas puros le transmitía. Lentamente bajó las manos y tomó la playera de Gokú y se la retiró (de nuevo estoy calentando mentes, caray, jejeje). Comenzó a acariciarle y besarle los pectorales. Cuidadosamente lo acostó en el suelo lleno de tierra y continuó besándolo.  
  
Gokú se sentía un poco mal. Al no poder sentir nada por Píkoro, y reconocía que le gustaba la forma en que el namek lo tocaba y lo besaba. pero el amor hace que te enamores de otra persona y para Gokú ese alguien era Vegeta, y Vegeta también sentía amor por él. El saiya decidió no pensar en eso y dejarse llevar por el momento.  
  
El namek ahora le besaba y succionaba los pezones. Gokú gemía de placer y abrazó al namek. Él cual le besaba el pecho y le introducía la lengua al ombligo.  
  
Le desabrocho el pantalón y le bajo la cremallera, lentamente le bajó los pantalones y después lo despojó de su ropa interior.  
  
El namek al tenerlo desnudo de nuevo y bajo él. Supo que Vegeta se quedaría con un gran tesoro y rogó a los dioses que el dichoso príncipe lo amará y lo cuidará como es debido.  
  
Una lluvia comenzó a caer, mojando y llenando de lodo ambos cuerpos, especialmente el del saiyan, que gritaba de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, mientras dejaba que el namek. Besara, acariciara y recorriera su cuerpo a su antojo.  
  
El momento final llegó y Gokú gritó con fuerza cuando fue penetrado, ya que esta vez fue de un tirón y las lágrimas le comenzaron a recorrer el rostro.  
  
-¡Píkoro! -gritó con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior logrando abrírselo. El namek lo subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Hasta que unos minutos después finalizó todo y dejo que su miembro flácido descansara dentro del cuerpo del saiyan, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y dejaba que Gokú llorara en su hombro (digo, le dolió) y con cariño curó la herida que tenía en el labio.  
  
-Siento mucho si te lastimé -le acaricia el cabello.  
  
-No importa -ambos se ven a los ojos -Creo que nos tenemos que dar un baño -Gokú era el que más sucio había quedado.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón -con cuidado salió de él y después lo tomó en brazos, para llevarlo al lago más cercano -Dentro de unas horas podremos revivir a los saiyas -dijo mirando el cielo.  
  
-Sí -Gokú le dedicó una sonrisa y se metió más en el lago.  
  
- 


	11. pedazo11

Horas después. Vegeta, Píkoro, Gokú y Dendé, volaban hacia el pueblo abandonado y llevaban consigo las 7 esferas del dragón.  
  
-Muy bien, aquí es -Píkoro les pidió que descendieran.-Dendé, coloca las esferas aquí -el dios de la tierra hizo tal y como Píkoro le ordenó.  
  
-¡Sal de ahí Shen Long, para que cumplas nuestros deseos! -el cielo se oscureció aún más y apareció Shen Long.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En la casa de Gokú.  
  
-¡El cielo está más negro que nunca! -dijo Gothen.  
  
-¡Cierto! Con seguridad alguien llamó a Shen Long -Gohan abraza a Videl.  
  
-Bueno, pues esperemos que no las ocupen para algo malo -todos ayudaban a Milk y Bulma a recoger todo lo de la fiesta.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Y de regreso con los que convocaron a Shen Long.  
  
-Díganme cuales son sus tres deseos, los cumpliré si están dentro de mis posibilidades -el dragón se prestó a escucharlos.  
  
-Shen Long, queremos que revivas a. -de repente un par de estúpidos que pasaban en un jeep, comentaron algo.  
  
-Todos los malos -dijeron esos dos sin fijarse en nuestros amigos y en Shen Long y Gokú, Píkoro, Vegeta y Dende se giraron incrédulos a verlos.  
  
-Muy bien -dijo el dragón sin saber que ese no era uno de los deseos.  
  
-¡No, espera! -Gokú agito las manos como un chiquillo enfrente del dragón y este disparó un rayo, que si Vegeta no lo hubiera abrazado por la cintura y quitado de en medio, otra cosa hubiera sido. Mientras los otros dos idiotas se alejaban sin saber la tontería que habían hecho.  
  
-Su primer deseo a sido cumplido -dijo Shen long y Vegeta ayudaba a Gokú a incorporarse y veía si no se había lastimado, ya repuesto, respiraron resignados -Ahora díganme cual será su siguiente deseo -Dende se puso de pie.  
  
-Bueno, será que revivas a todos los saiyas y como el deseo que sobra, que los hagas buenos -los ojos del dragón brillaron y Vegeta cubrió a Goku, ya que no fuera que al dragoncito le diera de nuevo por dispararle.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Kakarotto? -Vegeta lo vio volteando a todos lados.  
  
-Siento el Ki de Freezer, Cell y los demás -Vegeta vio que tenía razón.  
  
-Rayos -en ese momento los saiyas aparecieron enfrente de ellos y se veían bastante confundidos.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó uno de ellos.  
  
-Es el planeta tierra -dijo alguien detrás de ellos.  
  
-¡Sr Vegeta! -Nappa se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Vegeta? -Vegeta vio a su padre acercarse a él.  
  
-Así es -se cruzo de brazos.  
  
-Ahh. ¿Quién está a tu lado? -vieron a Gokú. Él cual no los pelaba por estar viendo cuantos kis de los malos volvían a parecer.  
  
-Ah, este es Kakarotto, el hijo menor de Bardack. Saluda Kakarotto -Vegeta le tocó el hombro y este se giró  
  
-Ah, hola -se puso una mano detrás de la nuca y les sonríe.  
  
-¡Bardack, en que demonios pensabas cuando procreaste a tu hijo! -Los saiyas se quedaron con la boca muy abierta al ver a Gokú.  
  
-Ka. Kakarotto -Bardack se acercó a él.  
  
-El es tu padre, Kakarotto -le indicó Vegeta.  
  
-Ahhh -Gokú se acercó un poco más a él, hasta que se abrazaron.  
  
-Mi pequeño Kakarotto -una mujer Saiya también se acercó.  
  
(Pondré a Seripa como la mami de Gokú, os eh advertido)  
  
-Ella es vuestra madre -Gokú vio acercarse a Radittz, junto a otro muchacho corpulento, cuyo cabello negro y alborotados llegaba hasta sus hombros -Su nombre es Seripa.  
  
-Radittz -dijo Gokú.  
  
-Así es, y este es Taurus -presentó al chico que estaba a un lado de él.  
  
(Muchos me han hablado de un tal Taurus, que es dizque hermano de Gokú, y lo he puesto aquí).  
  
-Hola Kakarotto -lo abraza -Siempre tuve deseos de conocerte -Gokú responde al abrazó y Taurus se sorprende al ver que es demasiado cálido.  
  
-Kakarotto -Broly se acercó a él en su estado normal y le dio la mano -Me venciste hace tiempo y de una manera muy justa -Gokú le sonríe.  
  
-¡Qué enternecedor! -todos los saiyas voltearon a ver quien habló, inclusive Dendé y Píkoro.  
  
-¡Es Freezer! -señaló Toma.  
  
-¿Qué querrá este aquí? -se dijo vegeta así mismo.  
  
-No lo sé -respondió Gokú.  
  
-Muy bien hijo. Dime quien fue el inepto que te derrotó -King Cold le puso a Freezer una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
-Aquel -señaló a Gokú.  
  
-¿Ese?, pero sí tiene cara de ser un completo estúpido -rió King Cold y Vegeta parecía una olla de presión al oír eso.  
  
-¡Cuidadito y vuelven a insultar a Kakarotto! -Vegeta estaba a punto de explotar.  
  
-Él tiene razón, padre -Coola tomó la palabra -Este tipo se puede transformar en Ss -de repente Vegeta se ríe.  
  
-Cierto, atrévanse a meterse con alguien quien ya alcanzó el Ss3 .Todos los saiyanes recién llegados se quedaron con la boca muy abierta.  
  
-Kakarotto -dijo Bardack en un susurró.  
  
-Supuestamente el hijo de Bardack había nacido sólo con una unidad 2 de poder -Murmuró otro saiya.  
  
-¿Acaso será él, el saiya de la leyenda? ¿El que tanto hemos esperado? -Vegeta se voltea a verlos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Una batalla por Son Gokú.  
  
Llegan los refuerzos. 


	12. pedazo 12

-Es lo mismo que yo me eh estado cuestionando -decía el príncipe mientras se organizaban, para ver quien golpeaba a quien -Ya lo tengo. Yo me encargaré de Freezer, Píkoro de King Cold. No es tan fuerte como aparenta y Kakarotto de Coola -todos asienten.  
  
-Momento -Freezer los detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa a ti? -Vegeta se le puso enfrente.  
  
-Antes tendrán que derrotar a mi ejército -vieron a Zaabon, Dodoria y demás (es un chorizo, ya lo saben).  
  
-Será un placer -Vegeta estaba punto de golpearlos a todos cuando vio que detrás de ellos, estaban el resto de los malos, los cuales esperaban su turno.  
  
-Mi padre -exclamó Píkoro.  
  
-No es momento de hacer esas exclamaciones -dijo Dende.  
  
-No, que ahí está mi padre -Píkoro señaló a su padre.  
  
-Ya veo -Gokú se lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-  
  
Por mientras los demás guerreros z y demás. Quienes ya habían sentido el ki del los adversarios. Volaban hacia el campo de batalla.  
  
-Es extraño que ellos estén aquí -dijo Ten.  
  
-Más extraño son los kis que no logramos reconocer -Krilin iba detrás de él. Y Olimpo junto a Paikuhan los seguían.  
  
-Esperemos que esos kis no sean de unos enemigos, a los cuales no conozcamos -Ten se veía muy preocupado.  
  
-No lo creo -Yamcha sonríe -Esos ki, ahora que lo veo, no tienen nada de maligno -Krilin asiente ante el razonamiento de Yamcha.  
  
-Así parece ser -Gohan traía a Videl consigo -, pero entre ellos distingo los kis de mi padre, Vegeta, el sr Píkoro y Dende -aumenta la velocidad de su vuelo  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.  
  
En el campo de batalla, se veían retadoramente unos a otros.  
  
-Miren nada más -Píkoro Daimaoh (ahora nuestro pequeño Píkoro pasará a ser Ma junior) se acercó a Gokú -¿En serio eres de esta raza? -le tomó el rostro -Tienes una cara muy hermosa, de saber que te pondrías a sí; te hubiera llevado conmigo -le toma las manos bruscamente, y después lo abraza.  
  
-¡Suéltame! -gritó Gokú y Píkoro Daimaoh le tomó el rostro y se lo alzó lentamente. Estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando una poderosa patada le hizo separarse del saiyan.  
  
-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hijo -fue Bardack quien lo golpeó, y Gokú cayó hacia atrás, mientras Vegeta y Ma junior lo sujetaban (sólo imagínense la cara de Vegeta ante tal situación con su kkrot-yo).  
  
-Te arrepentirás de esto -Píkoro Daimaoh se lanzó contra Bardack, pero este lo recibió con un gran golpe.  
  
-¡Eso, Bardack! -Toma, su mejor amigo le aplaudió.  
  
-Gracias por el apoyo, Toma -Choca la palma de su mano con la de su amigo.  
  
-Nótese Daimaoh, que tienes que hacer esto con delicadeza -Cell se acercó a Gokú y lo rodeo cariñosamente.  
  
-¡Oigan! -Freezer se puso de pie -Que pelearan con nosotros -Cell hizo caso omiso y se elevó por los aires, llevándose a Gokú -¿Lo vez? -se reía.  
  
-¡Déjame! -Gokú comenzó a golpearle los hombros.  
  
-No te voy a soltar -Se siguió elevando con él por los aires, y de repente sin más, se alejó con él (o eso creía).  
  
-¡Kakarotto! -Vegeta alzó el vuelo (y por cierto. No lleva ni un látigo y ni siquiera una silla. Creo que no los necesita), y los siguió. Cuando de pronto ve que Cell es atacado por los otros guerreros que llegaban.  
  
-¡No toques a mi padre! -Gohan le lanzó un Masenko, lo cual le hizo a Cell soltar a Gokú, él cual estaba en una muy mala posición por la caída y comenzó a caer velozmente.  
  
-¡Vuela Kakarotto! -le gritó Vegeta, pero Gokú no podía enderezarse, y estaba cayendo a un velocidad increíble. pero cuando estaba a punto de sembrar de cabezota en el suelo, Radittz lo atrapo, sujetándolo por un pie.  
  
-¡Radittz! -Gohan estaba sorprendido al verlo.  
  
-Hola Gohan, veo que has crecido mucho -le dedica una sonrisa amistosa.  
  
-Gracias por el rescate -Gokú ya en el suelo se pone de pie.  
  
-Fue un gran placer -Radittz ve si no vienen más enemigos.  
  
-Bueno, como quedamos. Kakarotto, tú golpearas a Coola, yo a Freezer y Ma junior a King Cold, los demás ayúdenos con este ridículo ejército -dijo Vegeta refiriéndose al ejercito de Coola, Freezer y King Cold.  
  
-Muy bien -todos se pusieron en guardia.  
  
-Ok, comencemos -Los tres primeros (Gokú, Vegeta y Ma junior) se lanzaron contra las fuerzas especiales Gy new, pero las esquivaron y se fueron a atacar a los tres principales.  
  
-Muy bien, estos serán nuestros. Yo me encargo de Gy New, Yamcha de Jeese, Ten de Rikum, Gothen de Bother y Trunks de Gurdo -dijo Gohan.  
  
-De acuerdo -Comenzó la batalla, ya todos estaban repartidos, pero sería una hueva poner quien le toco a cada uno).  
  
-Ahora si te haré pagar la humillación que me hiciste pasar en el planeta namek -Vegeta sube al nivel uno de ss.  
  
-¡Esto no es posible! -fue lo último que pudo decir Freezer, antes de que Vegeta se lo golpeará.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
La batalla continua.  
  
Milk correrá a Gokú de la casa. 


	13. pedazo 13

-Freezer! -Coola estaba realmente impactado, pero un golpe de Gokú, lo hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
-Tú estás peleando contra mi -Coola se gira a verlo, y comienzan a agarrarse a golpes.  
  
Los golpes de Coola son fácilmente esquivados por el saiya, pero de Coola no podría decirse lo mismo, ya que Gokú lo golpeaba acertadamente.  
  
-Maldito sea -carraspeo Coola entre dientes. Mientras Ma junior, ya había terminado con King Cold (y muchos otros con sus contrincantes).  
  
-¡Las fuerzas especiales Gy new ya no son problema! -anunció Yamcha por otro lado.  
  
-Muy bien. ¿Quién sigue? -ven que de repente los otros villanos auxilian a los caídos.  
  
-Escuchen bien. En tres meses los retaremos en la capital del sur, al medio día -dijo Cell.  
  
-Si así lo quieren -los malos se marcharon y Gokú les presentó a los demás a los saiyanes y su familia.  
  
-Mucho gusto -Ten le dio la mano a Bardack y a los hermanos de Gokú -También es un placer conocerla a usted -ahora saluda ala madre de Gokú.  
  
-Veo que has conseguido muchos amigos -Seripa estaba muy feliz por su hijo.  
  
-Bueno. Creo que nosotros nos marchamos -Gokú se despidió de su familia -Los veremos después -los abraza.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
Cuando Gokú llegó a su casa, vio que Milk lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la sala y estaba furiosa.  
  
-Gulp -el saiyan tragó saliva al verla.  
  
-Muy bien Goku -jala aire ¡Ya fue suficiente! -Gokú se tapa los oídos.  
  
-Milk, no grites -Gokú intentaba calmarla.  
  
-¡Yo me imaginaba un matrimonio diferente! -Milk seguía gritando -, pero ya me he dado cuenta de que Tú ¡no eres nada! -a Gokú le dolió eso.  
  
-Pero Milk -intentó hablar con ella.  
  
-¡Pero nada, esto se acabo, no puedo soportarlo más!... ¡Quiero el divorcio! -la palabra retumbo por toda la casa.  
  
-Mi. Milk -Gokú no podía creerlo (claro que lo sabe. Que es un divorcio) -Y. yo.  
  
-¡Nada! -lo empuja a la puerta -¡Anda, ya lárgate, sí quieres estar siempre en la calle!, espero que esto te haga feliz -saca a Gokú de la casa.  
  
-¡Sí él se va, yo también lo haré! -Gohan apareció furioso en los escalones.  
  
-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado, Gohan! -le ordenó su madre. Pero digamos que Gohan se lo pasó por el arco del Triunfo y se fue a las recámaras, por ropa suya y de su padre.  
  
-Me iré si yo quiero, prefiero estar con mi papá -se echó su mochila al hombro.  
  
-Gohan -Gokú intentó hablar con él.  
  
-Nada -Gohan le puso la mano frente a la boca para callarlo.  
  
-Anda, vete con tu padre y hazte como él en un futuro. Un bueno para nada, alguien sin futuro -Milk cerró la puerta en las narices de ambos.  
  
-Bueeenoo, vámonos - Ambos alzan el vuelo, y optan por quedarse con los padres y hermanos de Gokú, quienes los recibieron gustosos.  
  
-Vaya, veo que tu esposa tienen su carácter -Taurus se iba a dormir con Gokú y Radittz compartiría su habitación con Gohan.  
  
-Espero que te sientas a gusto -Radittz ayudó a Gohan a acomodarse en el cuarto -Es un placer que se vengan a vivir con nosotros -Gohan le sonríe.  
  
-¿Hay reglas en la casa? -preguntó Gohan, mientras guardaba su ropa en los cajones que Radittz le había cedido.  
  
-Para nada, sólo con el respeto está bien -le dijo.  
  
-Ok, entonces todo está en orden -se puso su pijama.  
  
-Ya está la cena -Seripa les avisó a los cuatro chicos.  
  
-Gracias madre, ya vamos -Radittz abre la puerta y bajan al comedor.  
  
-Siéntense en donde gusten -Gokú y Gohan dieron las gracias y se sentaron, y por primera vez no tuvieron que preocuparse por los modales en una mesa.  
  
-Si quieren más adelante -les ofreció Seripa.  
  
-Gracias -todos comenzaron a devorar todos los alimentos que estaban en la mesa, excepto Gokú.  
  
-Disculpen, me he dado cuanta de que no tengo apetito (todos lo que lo leerán = oO "¡¡¡No es cierto!!!!!!! =O) -Se pone de pie y a Gohan eso le pareció extraño (y no sólo a ti Créeme).  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Gokú está muy triste y sólo alguien podrá consolarlo.  
  
Arriba el amor verdadero. 


	14. pedazo 14

Gokú salió al jardín, y se sentó en la barda.  
  
-Kakarotto -Gokú volteó y vio a su madre -¿Te preocupa lago? -se acercó a la barda.  
  
-Nada, no te preocupes -le sonríe, pero en sus ojos se reflejaban una gran tristeza.  
  
-La querías mucho, Kakarotto -su madre le extiende la mano y toma una de las suyas y la caricia -Soy tu madre y puedes confiar en mi -Gokú baja y se abraza a su madre.  
  
-El desengaño duele -Por primera vez en su vida, la tristeza puede más con él y algo cálido comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas. Eran lágrimas y su madre lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-¿Todo bien? -Bardack y los chicos salieron al jardín.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? -Gohan alarmado, vio que su padre lloraba abrazado a su madre. Nadie lo había visto así.  
  
-Kakarotto -Vegeta llegó en ese momento.  
  
-Sr Vegeta -Taurus, Seripa, Radittz y Bardack inclinaron la cabeza.  
  
-Hola a todos -los saludó Vegeta.  
  
-Gokú ¿todo está bien? -Bulma y Trunks acompañaron a Vegeta y también se asombraron de ver a Gokú con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales le recorrían las mejillas -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Uyyyy, Milk es una idiota!!!!!!! -Bulma hizo una rabieta.  
  
-¡No necesito que me recuerden eso! -Gokú se limpia las lágrimas furiosamente y sale volando.  
  
-¡Kakarotto! -su madre intentó detenerlo, pero Bardack la detiene por un brazo.  
  
-No, deja que se desahogue, aparte en estos momentos necesita de alguien que comprenda más sus sentimientos -Bulma al escuchar eso, se volteó hacia Vegeta.  
  
-Ve con él, Vegeta -Bulma le tocó el hombro -Él te necesita, necesita saberse amado -Vegeta abrió la boca sorprendido y volteó a ver a Trunks.  
  
-Sí papá, adelante. Yo comprendo eso, y no te preocupes por nosotros, yo sé que serás feliz -para aumentar la sorpresa de Vegeta, su hijo sonreía de manera cálida.  
  
-¡Kakarotto! -Vegeta sin pensarlo dos veces, fue detrás de él.  
  
-Presiento que Vegeta será muy feliz con él -Bulma sonrió mientras lo vio alejarse -¡No pierdas esta oportunidad! -le gritó y con el puño lo amenazaba y parecía decirle "Nada más dejas escapar esta oportunidad y ya verás".  
  
-Bulma -se dijo Vegeta para si y sonrió, mientras trataba de localizar el Ki de Gokú.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Milk estaba en la casa, en su recámara. Estaba llorando, pero sabía que tenía que dejar que Gokú fuera feliz con Vegeta.  
  
-MI Gokú, mi amado Gokú (¿entonces si se iba a poner así, para que lo corre?) -no había cesado de decirlo, pero de repente. Se puso de pie -Creo que es mejor así, no debo de tenerlo amarrado, aparte. Vegeta puede darle lo que no le di -baja a la cocina.  
  
-Mamita -Gothen la abrazó -No te preocupes, yo no me voya ir como Gohan y mi papá -Milk responde al abrazó.  
  
Era natural que Gohan se fuera con tu padre -le dijo -, pero será mejor, que nos vayamos a dormir -lo lleva a su recámara.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
¿Logrará Vegeta encontrar a Gokú?. 


	15. pedazo 15

-Gokú se detuvo cerca de un arroyo y se sentó en la orilla. Dedicándose a mirar a lanada, se limpió las lágrimas, y después se quito las botas y hundió los pies en el agua helada.  
  
No importaba, nada le importaba. De repente sintió que alguien le besaba la cabeza y le abrazaba por los hombros.  
  
-Mi Kakarotto -Vegeta suspiró en su cabeza.  
  
-Vegeta -Gokú se giró a verlo y aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales el príncipe retiró.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo te amo más que a mi propia vida. Incluso soy capaz de vender mi alma por ti -lo abrazó y Gokú lloró libremente en su hombro. -Llora todo lo que quieras, incluso derrama todas aquella lágrimas que tienes atragantadas desde hace años -Gokú se abrazó más a él hasta que unos minutos después se calmo -¿Ya estás bien? -Gokú asintió.  
  
-Sí, gracias -sin dejar de abrazarlo, se recargó en su hombro, mientras el príncipe saiyan le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
-Kakarotto -Vegeta le subió el rostro con ambas manos y lo beso. En ese beso pareció demostrarle que realmente lo amaba -, será mejor que volvamos. Todos están preocupados por ti -Ambos remontan el vuelo nuevamente.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En casa de Bardack y Seripa. Bulma t y Trunks platicaban con ellos.  
  
-El sr Gokú se ve súper en la transformación de súper saiya tres -contaba Trunks muy emocionado.  
  
-Sí, me imagino que se verá muy bien -Radittz les ofrece un café que su madre hizo.  
  
-Muchas gracias -Bulma toma su taza de café y le pasa una a Trunks que tenía leche.  
  
-Gracias -Trunks se lleva su taza a la boca.  
  
-¡Ya vienen! -los señaló Gohan por la ventana.  
  
-Yo no veo nada -dijo Taurus.  
  
-Lo siento por el ki -les dijo.  
  
-¡Es cierto, ahí vienen! -Trunks corrió también a la ventana.  
  
-¿Ki? ¿Qué es eso del ki? -Bardack estaba realmente intrigado.  
  
-La esencia y energía que hace diferente a cada ser humano, unos de otros -les explica Gohan - Por ejemplo el de mi padre es un ki muy tranquilo, hermoso diría yo, nos e compara con ninguno y el de Vegeta es algo violento -vio que los otros no le pescaban -Luego les enseño como sentirlo -los otros asiente mientras ven a Gokú y Vegeta aterrizar en el jardín.  
  
-¡Kakarotto! -Seripa sale corriendo de la casa y abraza a su hijo.  
  
-No se preocupen, todo está bien -Goku les sonríe, peor sus ojos aún se veían tristes.  
  
-Pasen a la casa para que coman algo -Bardack los invitó.  
  
-Gracias, pero sigo sin apetito -Gokú se sentó a un lado de Vegeta.  
  
-Come un poco tan siquiera -le dijo su madre, pero Gokú no aceptó.  
  
-Ya verán que mañana empezará a comer -Vegeta prácticamente comenzó a devorar todo lo que había en al mesa.  
  
-Bueno. Trunks y yo os retiramos, Vegeta -Bulma dice adiós y lo besa por última vez.  
  
-Cuídense -Vegeta le dice a ambos.  
  
-Luego, cuando me digas que tienes casa para ti y Gokú, te traeré tus cosas -Bulma está apunto de salir, peor de repente de nuevo se gira ante ellos -¡Y dónde me entere de que le haces o le hiciste algo malo, Yo misma me encargaré de que descanses en el infierno, eh Vegeta! -sonríe y sale de la casa.  
  
-Gracias, Bulma -Vegeta tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y vuelve dentro de la casa.  
  
-Sé de alguien a quien no le gustará esto -dijo Radittz en tono cantarín -, y será al rey Vegeta -veía a Vegeta abrazar cariñosamente a su hermano.  
  
-Y yo te digo lo mismo que esa mujer llamada Bulma, Vegeta -Taurus se acercó a él -.Nada más mi hermano sufre a tu lado, y eso llega a mis oídos, yo no te enviaré solo al infierno -le puso el puño en la cara y Gohan lo apoyó.  
  
-Vaya carácter -Vegeta se quedo mirando a todos -, bueno Kakarotto, me retiro. Te veré mañana -le da un beso de piquito -Buscaré casa, te lo prometo -de nuevo lo besa.  
  
-Adiós -le dice Gokú y lo abraza -Y gracias.  
  
-De nada -lo besa y responde al abrazó.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Los pensamientos de Trunks respecto a la relación de su padre con Gokú.  
  
Platicas con el anciano del pueblo saiyan. 


	16. pedazo 16

En la corporación cápsula. Bulma acostaba a Trunks.  
  
-Te portaste muy bien, y de una forma muy valiente -le pone una colcha encima.  
  
-¿Sabes? Sé que mi papá será muy feliz. Aparte no me siento mal por ellos, si no feliz. El señor Gokú es una persona muy buena, muy noble. Mi padre necesita a alguien con ese carácter, para que lo haga cambiar y equilibrar un poco su forma de ser -Bulma al escuchar a Trunks, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le besó a su hijo la frente.  
  
-Lo sé, y no lloro de tristeza, si no de felicidad. Vegeta por fin encontró a alguien que puede hacerle cambiar. Y yo sé, que encontraré a mi media naranja algún día -Trunks sonrió.  
  
-Te deseo que así sea, mamita -después de eso el niño se quedo dormido.  
  
-Buenas noches, Trunks -lo arropó mejor y se fue a su habitación -Bueno Bulma Briefs, es hora de comenzar una nueva vida -SE dijo mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
De nuevo en el pueblo Saiya.  
  
-Buenas noches, Bardack -Gokú vio llegar a un saiyan ya muy anciano.  
  
-Buenas noches, anciano Bell -Bardack lo saludó respetuosamente.  
  
-¿Quién es él? -preguntó Gokú con cierta curiosidad.  
  
-Es el sabio del pueblo .le dijo su padre en voz baja.  
  
-Ahh -exclamó Gokú con su acostumbrada ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba.  
  
-Y tú debes ser Kakarotto. Mmm veo que los rumores eran ciertos, eres un saiya diferente a los demás -le sonrió a Gokú.  
  
-Bueno -Gokú titubeó un poco -Vegeta me dijo algo sobre una leyenda y de lo extraño que era que mi creciera cuando me lo cortaban, ya que mi cola volviera a crecer, especialmente siendo un adulto -ante esa declaración, el anciano Bell miró extrañamente a Gokú -¿Qué ocurre? -se preocupó.  
  
-Nada -ahora el anciano ve a Bardack - Bardack. Quiero que mañana me lleves a tu hijo muy temprano -Bardack asintió.  
  
-¿Usted cree que Kakarotto? -lo cuestionó en la puerta.  
  
-Podría ser. Por lo que oí que sucedió hace un rato, 2 hrs aproximadamente. Tu hijo derrotó a Freezer, y eso que Kakarotto había nacido con un poder muy bajo -Bardack asintió ante esas palabras -Nos veremos después - el anciano se despidió respetuosamente. -¿Qué quería el anciano Bell aquí? -Radittz se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Venía a conocer a tu hermano -le dijo -, pero mira la hora que es, la una de la mañana. Será mejor que se vayan a dormir -Bardack despide a sus dos hijos -Que pasen buena noche -los dos le desean lo mismo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Gokú entra en la habitación y ve que Taurus escribía algo.  
  
-¿Qué haces? -se acercó al escritorio.  
  
-Escribo una novela - le dice, mientras cierra el cuaderno y lo guarda.  
  
-¿Una novela? -Gokú se estaba cambiando su traje de entrenamiento, por una pijama.  
  
-Sí, así es -se pone de pie.  
  
-¿Podré leerla algún día? -le pregunta.  
  
-Claro, cuando la termine, ya que apenas está comenzada -Gokú asintió y se metió a la cama, y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Gohan no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía creer que el orgulloso príncipe Vegeta, estuviera perdidamente enamorado de su padre.  
  
-No puedo creerlo -se dijo así mismo, pero en voz alta.  
  
-¿Qué no puedes creer, Gohan' -le preguntó Radittz.  
  
-Lo de Vegeta, sí siempre le decía a mi padre que era un insecto y un inútil (que no lo oiga Taurus) -Gohan vio fijamente el cielo.  
  
-Siempre molestas a quien amas, para que este no se de cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sientes por él o ella - con eso Gohan entendió y se rió.  
  
-Puede ser que tengas razón. Bueno, buenas noches -se tapa y se duerme.  
  
-Buenas noches -Radittz apagó la luz.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Desayuno y Vegeta llegara a darle un regalo a Gokú y dará noticias a la familia. 


	17. pedazo 17

A la mañana siguiente. Todos bajaron a desayunar.  
  
-Siéntense, les prepararé una mega orden de Hot Cakes con tocino a cada uno -les dijo Seripa.  
  
-Sí mamá, gracias -Radittz se sentó en la mesa.  
  
-Bueno días -vieron a Vegeta entrar por la puerta y venía con un gran ramo de flores blancas, compuesto principalmente por rosas.  
  
-Hola Vegeta -Gokú lo saludó sonriente.  
  
-Hola Kakarotto -Vegeta se acercó a él -, toma, esto s para ti -le da el ramo de flores.  
  
-Gracias -Gokú estaba sorprendido.  
  
-Kakarotto, créeme que yo también me sorprendo de hacerte un regalo así, pero el amor mueve montañas - se sentó a un lado de él.  
  
-Te invitamos a desayunar -le dijo Gohan.  
  
-Gracias ¿Qué hay? -les preguntó.  
  
-Hot Cakes con tocino -dijo Gokú mientras se paraba a buscar un florero para dejar las flores en agua.  
  
-Entonces sí me quedo -Vegeta ve a Gokú desaparecer tras una puerta.  
  
-Claro, tú nunca le has dicho no a un Hot Cake -dijo Taurus.  
  
-Es cierto. En el planeta Vegita. Tú eras el consumidor principal -Radittz se pone de pie y va ayudar a su madre, mientras Gokú regresa a la mesa.  
  
-Listo. Las dejé en la sal. Se ven bonitas ahí, gracias Vegeta - se sienta junto a él.  
  
-De nada - le da un beso de piquito.  
  
-¿Y ya conseguiste casa? -preguntó Taurus de inmediato.  
  
-Si a eso vengo. A decirles que me llevaré ya a Kakarotto conmigo -recibe su orden de Hot Cakes -Gracias -comienza a comer.  
  
-Pues tendrá que ser u poco más tarde -le dijo Bardack -El anciano Bell quiere ver a Kakarotto -Radittz se gira a verlo.  
  
-Es cierto. Bueno, en lo que tú vas con Kakarotto a la casa del anciano. Nosotros veremos que tal está la casa de Vegeta -Taurus apoyó la idea de su hermano.  
  
-Por supuesto, y Vegeta nos acompañará ya que no sabemos como llegar -los dos sonrieron. -¿Acaso creen par de insectos que o trataré bien a Kakarotto?. ¡Él se merece lo mejor!, ¡recuerden que soy el príncipe de los saiyas! -a Taurus y Radittz le volaba el cabello, mientras escuchaban los gritos de Vegeta, mientras que Gokú y Gohan sonreían.  
  
-Vaya ¿y con ese carácter te llevarás a mi hermano contigo? -Taurus se metió un pedazo de Hot Cake a la boca.  
  
-No se preocupen por eso, yo ya estoy acostumbrado -les dijo Gokú  
  
-Bueno Kakarotto, tú y yo nos vamos, y al rato te llevaré con Vegeta -le informó su padre.  
  
-Sí, claro -Gokú se puso de pie.  
  
-Nosotros llevaremos tus cosas junto a Vegeta. Yo regresaré a la montaña Paozu -Gohan ayudo a llevar los trastes sucios a la cocina.  
  
-Gracias Gohan -Seripa metía los trastes a un lava vajillas -, no pensabas que yo lavaría todo esto -Gohan le sonríe a su abuela.  
  
-Bueno Seripa. Kakarotto y yo nos retiramos -Bardack llevó los últimos trastes.  
  
-Te cuidas -Seripa se acerca a Gokú - Que seas feliz con Vegeta, y de vez en cuando ven a visitarnos -lo abraza.  
  
-Por supuesto que lo haré -responde al abrazo.  
  
-Nosotros también nos vamos, vamos con Vegeta a ver la casa que le consiguió a mi hermano -Taurus, Gohan , Radittz y Vegeta salen.  
  
¡Ahí luego me vienen a contar como está! -les gritó su madre por la ventana y sus dos hijos asintieron.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mientras en la corporación cápsula. Bulma les contaba a los demás muchachos, lo que había pasado al noche anterior.  
  
-¿Qué? -Krilin se paró de golpe de la silla.  
  
-Bulma por favor, barajéanos eso más despacio -Yamcha tampoco podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Es lo que dije. Milk corrió a Gokú de su casa y yo dejé que Vegeta se quedará con él -les explicó Bulma de una manera más sencilla.  
  
-¿Y por qué con Vegeta? -quiso saber Ten Shin Han. -Bueno, por que él -Bulma traga saliva -Lo. ama -todos excepto Trunks y Ma junior, pegaron un "Que" bastante incrédulo.  
  
-Vaya, así que a Vegeta se le ha cumplido -dijo Ma junior y sonrió.  
  
-Maldito enano, se ha llevado la lotería -masculló Yamcha entre dientes.  
  
-Dirás el premio mayor -le dijo Krilin por lo bajo.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo chicos? -Bulma vio a Yamcha muy molesto.  
  
-Nada Bulma, no te preocupes -dijo Yamcha un poco molesto.  
  
-Lo único que nos queda es pedirle a Vegeta, es que nos lo cuide muchísimo -dijo Krilin.  
  
-No se apuren, mamá ya e lo advirtió -Trunks se dirigió a ellos.  
  
-Sí, pero es nuestro deber hacerlo también -salen los cuatro guerreros de la casa.  
  
-Y bueno, ahí van estos. De plano no hay nada con lo que se les de a entender lo que es "no" -Bulma dijo eso con un gesto de "estos no tienen remedio".  
  
-Pero hacen bien, mamá -Trunks les decía adiós a los chicos con la mano.  
  
-Era inútil que los detuviera -Bulma se va a su recámara.  
  
-Voy contigo mamá -la siguió Trunks.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
continuará.  
  
Mirai Trunks.  
  
Y en la casa del anciano Bell. 


	18. pedazo 18

Ahora veremos a Mirai Trunks. Él cual está junto a su madre y leen preocupados un artículo.  
  
-¿Así que la medicina que le llevé a Son Gokú hace tiempo, lo pondrá peor? - Mirai Trunks sostenía el artículo incrédulamente sobre su cabeza.  
  
-Así parece ser. Dios no -Mirai Bulma tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Enfermará más grave del corazón, y las esperanzas estarán perdidas -Mirai Trunks se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazó.  
  
-¿Quieres que vaya al pasado para advertirles? -su madre asiente.  
  
-Tan siquiera díselo a Gokú -le da la cápsula con la máquina del tiempo ya recargada.  
  
-Gracias, volveré pronto -saca la máquina y se va.  
  
-Suerte -le dice su madre, mientras lo ve alejarse y las lágrimas la traicionaban de nuevo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Ahora en el presente, Gokú estaba con su padre en la casa del anciano Bell, y para sorpresa de estos. El rey Vegeta también se encontraba ahí.  
  
-Puede que tu hijo sea. El saiyan de la leyenda -dijo el rey Vegeta mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro.  
  
-Eso lo creo yo también, Bardack -El anciano Bell se puso atrás de Gokú.  
  
-Pero yo. -Gokú intentó hablar.  
  
-Nada, y dinos si nos hecho nada extraño -El rey Vegeta se sentó en una silla, frente a Gokú.  
  
-Bueno. yo, este recuerdo haber hecho algo realmente extraño cuando pelee contra Coola por vez primera -Gokú bajó la vista.  
  
-¿Y qué fue? -el anciano Bell le alzó el rostro y lo vio directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Volví a la vida a un ave, al darle energía, en el momento en que subí al nivel 1 de súper saiya -los tres lo vieron asombrados.  
  
-No hay duda alguna Bardack, tu hijo es el saiyan de la leyenda -le dijo el anciano Bell.  
  
-¿Y qué procede en éste caso? -les preguntó.  
  
-Podrá seguir con su vida normal, pero yo le tendré que enseñar algunas cosas, como el arte de la meditación y adivinación. Por medio de su sabiduría -Gokú se giró a verlo.  
  
-¿Sabiduría?. Sí es eso es lo que menos tengo -replicó.  
  
-Guarda silencio Kakarotto -le dijo su padre.  
  
-La sabiduría se manifiesta de muchas formas -el anciano Bell le acarició el cabello, revolviéndoselo -, y la tuya es de ser una persona con unos sentimientos realmente admirables -se pone de pie y su apoya en su bastón.  
  
-Nos vemos- el rey Vegeta se despidió de ellos.  
  
-Creo que nosotros también nos retiramos -Bardack y Gokú se pusieron de pie.  
  
-Hasta luego -Gokú se despidió respetuosamente del anciano y salió de la casa.  
  
-Bardack. Cuídalo mucho, en él tienes a un gran tesoro -Bardack asintió ante las palabras del anciano y salió de la casa.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Gohan volaba de regreso de la montaña Paozu, y traía consigo dos maletas que contenía al ropa que faltaba de él y su padre. Y en la mitad del camino se encontró con Yamcha Ten Shin Han, Krilin y Ma junior.  
  
-¡Gohan! -le gritó Krilin.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -Gohan se acercó a ellos.  
  
-¿Dónde está tu padre? -Gohan descarga un poco las maletas.  
  
-Mi padre está en casa del anciano del pueblo saiyan, pero más tarde irá a vivir con Vegeta - Yamcha estuvo a punto de pegar de gritos, pero Krilin le tapó la boca oportunamente.  
  
-Ya veo -los cuatro siguieron a Gohan.  
  
-Después, yo iré a casa de Bulma, para decirle que ya le puede enviar sus cosas a Vegeta -Gohan siguió hablando, cuando de repente una máquina conocida se puso delante de ellos -¡Mirai Trunks! -Gohan voló en dirección de la nave.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Confesiones de Mirai Trunks.  
  
En casa de Vegeta. 


	19. pedazo 19

-Hola Gohan -los 5 vieron que efectivamente se trataba de Mirai Trunks.  
  
-¿A qué vienes? -le preguntó Yamcha.  
  
-Pues sólo quiero decirle algo a Gokú, es importante -Mirai Trunks convirtió su máquina en una cápsula.  
  
-¿Qué tan importante? -quiso saber Gohan.  
  
-Les diré cuando estemos con él, por cierto ¿Dónde está? -el chico del futuro volteaba a todos lados.  
  
-Mi padre vivirá desde ahora con tu padre -Mirai Trunks al oí a Gohan, freno en pleno aire.  
  
-¿Mi padre con tu padre? -no podía creerlo.  
  
-Así es. Ven, yo te llevo a la casa, está en la villa de los Saiyas -Mirai Trunks estaba cada vez más confundido, pero Ma junior le relató al historia en el camino.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Por mientras Radittz y Taurus seguían explorando la casa de Vegeta.  
  
-¿Tienen algo que decir? -les preguntó Vegeta con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Muchas cosas -le dijo Taurus.  
  
-Pues despepita -le dijo el príncipe.  
  
-La casa está bien, y mejor se verá si nos cuidas mucho a Kakarotto. Más te vale Vegeta, que lo ames como se merece. Yo que lo conozco apenas un día, me basto para saber que es un ángel y que tu te llevas un tesoro muy preciado -Taurus era serio en su hablar, lo que no tenía Radittz.  
  
-Exacto Vegeta, si no verás volar golpes y sangre por nuestra parte y con todo nuestro cariño -eso hizo que Taurus riera y que Vegeta los viera fulminante.  
  
-Que respeto le tienen a su príncipe -Vegeta les dio al espalda.  
  
-¡Bah! Ya no estás en Vegita, así que ya no eres príncipe -Radittz le dio a Vegeta un zape en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Oye! -Vegeta iba a reclamarle, pero de repente ven llegar a Gokú y su padre.  
  
-Y quítate de encima Vegeta. Ya llegó tu Kakarotto -señaló Taurus.  
  
-¿Qué pasó aquí? -Gokú vio a Vegeta y Radittz en el suelo.  
  
-Nada Kakarotto, no te preocupes -Vegeta se puso de pie.  
  
-Sólo nos agachamos para ver las hormigas y contar los pelitos de la alfombra -dijo Radittz.  
  
-Ahhh -dijo Gokú con su acostumbrada ingenuidad.  
  
-"Dios, es muy inocente, sólo espero que no sufra por ello" -se dijo Taurus en su mente.  
  
-Bueno Kakarotto, aquí te quedas -Bardack se despidió de él y se llevó consigo a Taurus y Radittz.  
  
-Me gusta la casa -le dijo Gokú a Vegeta.  
  
-Me alegro que te guste -los dos se sentaron en un sillón y Vegeta le pasó un brazo por la cintura.  
  
-¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? -le dijo Gokú y le sonrió.  
  
-Kakarotto -Vegeta se giró hacia él.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -a toda respuesta el príncipe lo aventó en el brazo del sillón y comenzó a besarlo, mientras enredaba sus dedos en todo ese cabello rebelde.  
  
-Te amo -le susurró repetidas veces en el oído.  
  
-Yo también -Gokú le correspondió y en ese momento suena el timbre.  
  
-Que rayos -Vegeta se puso de pie y fue a abrir -Ahh Gohan eres tú ¬¬. y con prole -de repente sus ojos se posaron en Mirai Trunks -Mirai Trunks -se veía realmente sorprendido.  
  
-Hola Padre -lo saludó -, ¿nos dejas pasar? -Vegeta les dice que sí y que Kakarotto está en la sala.  
  
Al llegar Mirai Trunks a la sala, vio a Gokú de perfil, viendo un libro. Eso le hizo sentir enrojecer. Gokú le gustaba desde la primera vez que lo vio (vaya que tiene feromonas por litro).  
  
-"¿Por qué no se lo dije nunca?" -pensó el chico del futuro para sí y en ese momento Gokú se voltea a verlos. Los ojos del chico del futuros e perdieron en los del saiyan.  
  
-Mirai Trunks, que sorpresa -Gokú se acercó a saludarlo.  
  
-Eh. bueno yo -de repente recordó a lo que iba -Sr, tengo algo importante que decirle -se puso serio.  
  
-¿Y qué es? -Gokú pensó que para él no sería importante.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará. ¿Cómo tomará Gokú la noticia?  
  
¿Mirai Trunks se animará a decirle lo que siente por él?. 


	20. pedazo 20

-¿Pueden perdonarme?, sé que prometí decírselo a todos, pero realmente Son Gokú es él único que tiene que saberlo -le dicen que no importa.  
  
-Bueno, pueden hablar en la cocina. Yo iré con Gohan a la corporación cápsula -Vegeta salió de la casa, seguido por los demás.  
  
-Bueno, tú dirás -Gokú lo llevó a la cocina y le pidió que se sentará.  
  
-Es difícil lo que tengo que decirle -Mirai Trunks bajó la vista, no quería verlo directamente, pero Gokú se lo impidió, poniéndole la mano bajo al barbilla y alzándole el rostro, haciéndolo que lo viera fijamente.  
  
-Sí, veo que es difícil para ti -Gokú estaba sentado justo frente a él.  
  
-Bueno -.dio un largo suspiro -, es sobre al medicina que le traje -trago saliva.  
  
-Así debo de darte la gracias nuevamente por ella -le sonrió.  
  
-No me las de. la medicina vino mala -Gokú lo vio fijamente-, el virus que usted tiene en el corazón, tomará, más fuerza y ya no podremos combatirlo -Gokú vio dos lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas del chico del futuro -no pudimos salvarlo, su destino es morir de esta enfermedad -Gokú llevó su silla al lado del chico del futuro y lo abrazó por los hombros, cosa que hizo que el chico del futuro se sonrojara bastante.  
  
-Jaja, pareces camarón -rió Gokú.  
  
-Sr Gokú. - Mirai Trunks estaba más sonrojado.  
  
-No te sonrojes -Gokú el revolvió el cabello.  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser que se comporte así después de lo que le dije? -Pero de repente al verlo directamente a sus hermosos ojos negros y sonriendo de la manera en que el sólo sabía hacerlo, obtuvo su respuesta.  
  
-Veo que hay potra cosa que te preocupa -Mirai Trunks se volteo a verlo.  
  
-No, nada -mintió, pero muy dentro de él sabía que algo lo molestaba.  
  
-Vamos, dime -Gokú le sonrió como diciendo "por favor".  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que te diga que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi? -lo dijo para sí, pero no se fijo que fue en voz alta.  
  
-¿Eh?, ¿a quién amas? -Gokú el preguntó inocentemente.  
  
-¿Qué? -Mirai Trunks abrió la boca sorprendido, no podía creer que lo haya dicho inconscientemente y bajó la cabeza bastante apenado.  
  
-Ah, ya veo -Gokú se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca -Caray, de haberlo sabido antes -también bajó la cabeza. -No se preocupe -pero a Gokú no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de dejar tan mal a Mirai Trunks.  
  
-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti -Gokú se puso de pie.  
  
-Pues. -Mirai Trunks de nuevo bajó la vista -pues. si tan sólo pudiera besarte por esta primera y última vez -Gokú de nuevos e sentó frente a él.  
  
-¿Es eso lo que quieres? -le preguntó y el otro asintió - bueno si es así no me opongo, y descuida no le diré nada a Vegeta -Mirai Trunks tragó saliva y con los dedos comenzó a recorrerle los labios y lentamente le tocó la mejilla y acercándose a él, lo beso en esos labios que sabían muy dulces (ahora sabia porque tenía briagos a sus amigos) -¿Mejor? -le preguntó Gokú con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Sí, gracias -Mirai Trunks se puso de pie -Es hora de irme.  
  
-¿Volverás? -Gokú lo acompañó a la puerta.  
  
-No lo sé -Mirai Trunks subió ala máquina y estaba por partir, cuando ve venir a Bulma acompañada de Trunks y Gothen, y seguida por los demás.  
  
-¡Mirai Trunks! -Bulma descendido e su nave.  
  
-Hola madre - Mirai Trunks bajó de la máquina.  
  
-¿Piensas irte sin verme? -cruzó los brazos molesta.  
  
-Lo siento -Ahora fue Mirai Trunks, quien se llevó una mano tras la nuca.  
  
-¿Ese es Trunks en el futuro? -Gothen estaba realmente asombrado.  
  
-Así es -Mirai Trunks se hincó frente a los chicos.  
  
-Wuaw -dijo Trunks asombrado.  
  
-Y veo que tienes un amiguito, cosa que yo no pude a tu edad -los dos pequeños aún lo veían asombrados.  
  
-¿O sea que yo no existo en tu futuro? -preguntó Gothen.  
  
-Así es. Bueno madre, ahora si me despido -Mirai Trunks le abrazó -Prometo saludarte a Mirai Bulma -Bulma le asintió.  
  
-Adiós Mirai Trunks -Gokú y él se abrazaron.  
  
-Cuídate, sé que te suena ilógico, pero de aquí a que te enfermes -Gokú le dice que sí y nos e dieron cuenta de que Píkoro y Dende los habían escuchado.  
  
-¿Hasta que se enferme? -Píkoro no entendía -¿Acaso a eso vino? ¿Gokú volverá a enfermar?, pero bueno, aún tenemos la medicina que le trajo hace tiempo (no, ellos no saben que la causante es la medicina) -pensaba Píkoro, mientras veían a Mirai Trunks volver a su presente.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Lo que harán Gokú y Vegeta ya solitos en casa. 


	21. pedazo 21

Bueno Vegeta, aquí te dejamos todo y les deseo a ambos que sean muy felices -fueron las indicaciones de Bulma.  
  
-Sí, descuida -Vegeta y Gokú se metieron a la casa, cuando todos se fueron, para acomodar todo -¿Ya viste la alcoba principal? -Vegeta movía los muebles de otra forma.  
  
-No, aún no. Apenas conozco la sala y la cocina, ahh y la puerta de entrada -Gokú le ayudaba a cargar los muebles.  
  
-Bueno, ven -Vegeta le pide que lo siga y llegan al segundo piso, donde estaba la recámara principal.  
  
-Wuaw -Gokú se asombró, ya que la pieza era enorme y la cama ni se diga, los muebles eran de una madera muy fina, el tapiz de la paredes parecía muy caro y la ropa de cama también.  
  
El techo era blanco y de él colgaba una lámpara (conocida como araña) de siete focos y a cada lado de la cama, había un buró con sus respectivas lámparas.  
  
Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al más joven de los dos. Fue el enorme ventanal, que también se hallaba a un lado de la cama.  
  
-Mira, acércate -Vegeta le tomó la mano y lo llevó al ventanal. El cual reveló al ser abierto una terraza con una mesa para dos personas, un frigobar y un barandal, en el cual te podías recargar para ver la luna y las estrellas -¿Ocurre algo, Kakarotto? -Vegeta lo vio agachar la cabeza.  
  
-Pero, ¿Qué pasará las noches de luna llena, si yo veo por error la luna? -Gokú se sentó en la cama muy preocupado.  
  
-Ahh, es eso -Vegeta sacó un control y para sorpresa de Gokú, el ventanal se cubrió por una imitación de pared (pues vegeta tampoco quiere correr el riesgo de que Gokú lo pise accidentalmente).  
  
-Jeje, vaya -se para de la cama -Creo que hay que terminar de arreglar las cosas.  
  
-Tienes razón -de nuevo bajar y ahora por las maletas de la ropa -¿Qué piensas de la alcoba principal? -..Vegeta no dejó a Gokú cargar sus maletas y se llevó todas.  
  
-Me gusta no te lo negaré -Gokú luchaba por quitarle su equipaje a Vegeta, pero este no se dejaba.  
  
-Hemos llegado -de nuevo se meten el la recámara principal.  
  
-¿Qué hora tienes? -preguntó Gokú.  
  
-Deja ver -Vegeta sacó un reloj -, has de ver que lo odio.  
  
-Aquí como en la corporación cápsula son las 6 de la tarde -Vegeta gruño por al voz chillona y cantarina del reloj (yo chillo hasta por la alarma del despertador) y Gokú rió de buena gana.  
  
-Ya veo porque lo odias -Gokú seguía riéndose.  
  
-Y para que te despierte es todo un show -aprieta unos botones.  
  
-¡Hola, hola madrugadores! ¡Arriba de la cama! ¡En la corporación ya todos están trabajando una hora antes de que te levantaras! -Gokú se cayó de espaldas por el ataque de risa que le vino, pero después sonó una alarma muy fuerte, que lo hizo brincar y pegar un grito, cosa que hizo a Vegeta desternillarse de risa (Si Gokú se hubiera enfermado en ese momento del corazón, ya le hubiera dado un infarto y Vegeta no reiría).  
  
-Y como ya no lo necesito, pues -Vegeta se acercó a la ventana y arrojó el reloj muy lejos y fue a caer a más d e 10 kms sobre la cabeza de un pobre desafortunado.  
  
-Vaya, un reloj y parece fino -el hombre se fue feliz con el reloj, pero si viera lo que pensaba Vegeta "pobre infeliz del que recoja el reloj", otra cosa pasaría.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En un futuro alterno, cierto chico se tocaba los labios y sonreía.  
  
-Por dios, que bien besa -Mirai Trunks estaba ilusionado.  
  
-¿En que piensas hijo? -Mirai Bulaza entró en la pieza de su hijo.  
  
-Fui al pasado y mi sueño se hizo realidad (Claro, besó a Gokú en esos labios con sabor a chocolate y miel) -su madre lo vio reprobatoriamente.  
  
-Deberías de dejar a Gokú en paz -Mirai Bulma se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no puedo. Si tan sólo pudiera revivir al Gokú, este de mi época, lo amaría por toda la eternidad, y no me importaría si cambio el destino o no, o las críticas de los demás -Mirai Trunks hablaba emocionado.  
  
-Por fortuna es difícil, o más bien dicho imposible, aparte causarías mucho dolor (a Vegeta claro, creo que Mirai Vegeta debe de tener a Gokú secuestrado en el infierno y su carácter es más que suficiente para alejar a los leones hambrientos) -su madre le toma ambas manos.  
  
-Lo sé, sobre todo a Mirai Gohan -Mirai Trunks se puso de pie y avanzó hacia una ventana.  
  
-Es bueno que pienses así -Mirai Bulma le acarició una mejilla a su hijo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Gokú y Vegeta de nuevo en la casa y cenando.  
  
Esta es la primera noche que pasarán juntos (espero no me golpeen los fans, por que no viene aún lo que se espera entre los dos).  
  
Por cierto: Mil gracias por los Reviews, no crean que non los leo ^^ 


	22. pedazo 22

De nuevo con Gokú y Vegeta. Estos se encontraban cenando en al terraza (Ya habían pasado varias horas).  
  
-¿Sabes Kakarotto? -le preguntó mientras servía la cena.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? -Gokú luchaba como de costumbre con la carne para poder arrancarla con los dientes.  
  
-Es cierto que tengo que mantenerte, así que abriré un restaurante -Gokú deja la carne a un lado.  
  
-¿Nani? "¿Qué dices?" -lo vio asombrado.  
  
-Así, yo sé cocinar -se pone detrás de él, lo abrazó y el cuello y suspira en su cabeza -Quiero que seas feliz -Gokú toma las manos de Vegeta entre las suyas.  
  
-Bueno, entonces te ayudaré - ahora el sorprendido era Vegeta -, no soy bueno con las cosas saladas, pero con el azúcar sí, me gusta la repostería -Vegeta sonrió y asintió.  
  
-Entonces así quedamos -se separa de él.  
  
-Claro -ahora Gokú le sonríe.  
  
-Tenemos que poner de nuestra parte para que sea un éxito -Vegeta vuelve a su lugar.  
  
-Y que lo digas -ahora es Gokú quien se pone de pie y recoge todo el titipuchal de platos.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces? -Vegeta le detuvo el brazo, cuando Gokú iba a tomar su plato.  
  
-Pues levantando la mesa -le contestó muy inocentemente.  
  
-Te dije que yo haría todo -Vegeta se puso de pie y llevó absolutamente todos los platos a la cocina.  
  
-Pero. yo sólo. -Gokú intentó hablar y se sentó en una silla con el respaldo hacia delante.  
  
-Nada -vegeta regresa hacia donde está él ya acariciándole ligeramente una mejilla lo besa.  
  
-Yo sólo quiero ayudar -Vegeta le sonríe y le toma el rostro.  
  
-Me has salvado al vida muchas veces y con eso has hecho suficiente -otro beso.  
  
-¿No te cansas? -le dijo Gokú entre beso y beso.  
  
-¿De besarte? Nunca -lo seguía besando.  
  
-De lavar trastes. De lo otro sé que no te cansas y yo tampoco de recibirlos -ahora él que sonrió fue Gokú.  
  
-En unos minutos nos iremos a dormir -de repente, el príncipe se queda estático.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo? -preguntó Gokú.  
  
-No, nada -dijo Vegeta, y después se quedo pensando en que sería la primera noche que compartiría con él -Bueno, he terminado, vamos al cuarto -pero en cambio a Gokú parecía no importarle nada.  
  
-¿Ya vamos a dormir? -le preguntó a Vegeta quien se enjuagaba las manos.  
  
-Sí, ya -subieron juntos los escalones.  
  
En la recámara Gokú se quito la ropa que tenía puesta, quedando sólo con la interior. Vegeta tragó saliva, mientras se ponía su pijama.  
  
-Kakarotto -dijo para sí mismo -Es cierto. En que demonios pensaban tus padres al procrearte? -Gokú de repente se acercó a él con su pijama ya puesta.  
  
-¿En qué piensas? -Vegeta se giró a verlo.  
  
-Nada, bueno si quieres dormir, adelante -Vegeta le acarició una mejilla -Yo leeré un poco -se sentó en el sillón que había ahí y vio a Gokú asentirle y acercarse a él y darle un beso en la mejilla, Vegeta sorprendido dejó caer el libro.  
  
-Buenas noches, Veg -susurró Gokú en su oído, de manera dulce.  
  
-Buenas noches -le contestó d e la misma manera, y ve a Gokú ponerse de pie, dirigirse a la cana, destenderla, meterse en ella, taparse y quedarse dormido en el acto, con la mejilla sobre el brazo y de lado -Mi Kakarotto -dijo Vegeta en un susurró y volvió a su lectura.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
20 minutos después Vegeta dejó su libro, en una mesita que tenía a lado.  
  
-Creo que me bañaré -consultó el reloj que se hallaba encima de uno de los burós. -las 11:30 -se metió a bañar.  
  
Cuando el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo (doy permiso a sus admiradoras de que se lo imaginen), Vegeta, el antes orgulloso príncipe se preguntaba así mismo, de cómo era posible que se haya enamorado de un soldado de clase baja, y no lo pensaba de mala forma. Tal vez su orgullo estaba muriendo, pero él se equivocaba. Sabía que ahora Kakarotto era su más grande orgullo y se siguió preguntando porque lo amaba.  
  
Al salir del baño obtuvo su respuesta. Gokú dormía en la misma postura de hace un rato y con una sonrisa en os labios, la luz que emanaba de una luna en cuarto creciente, lo iluminaba tenuamente. Vegeta se quedo embelesado al contemplarlo (por unos minutos que parecieron horas), al salir de su trance le acarició una mejilla -Kakarotto, mi pequeño ángel -Se retiró y se subió a la cama por el otro lado y de nuevo acariciándole ahora el cabello le susurró al oído -Buenas noches -ya al final se durmió abrazándolo.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará... 


	23. pedazo 23

-Al día siguiente el sol se infiltraba a través de las ventanas. Y junto con é, el canto de los pájaros anunciaba que ya había amanecido.  
  
Vegeta se levantó y se volteó a ver a Gokú, él cual aún dormía. Lentamente bajó de la cama y se puso una bata encima del pijama y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido.  
  
½ hora después. Son Gokú fue despertado con un suave beso en la mejilla, y al abrir los ojos vio a Vegeta, quien ya había vuelto y traía consigo una bandeja de comida.  
  
-Te he traído el desayuno -se lo pone enfrente y Gokú queda asombrado.  
  
-Pero Vegeta, yo. -Vegeta lo calla, poniéndole la mano en los labios y le acaricia después con la misma mano, la mejilla izquierda para terminar besándolo.  
  
-Te dije- lo besa -que yo -de nuevo lo besa -haría cualquier cosa -le toma el rostro con ambas manos y acerca su rostro al de Gokú a escasos centímetros -por verte feliz -lo besa de nuevo.  
  
-Lo sé -dijo Gokú en un susurro y Vegeta sonriéndole se separa de él.  
  
-Bueno, desayuna -se va directo al ventanal y recorre las cortinas.  
  
-Que hermoso día -dijo Gokú mientras se comía su plato de fruta y reconocía que Vegeta sí era un gran cocinero.  
  
-¿Te gusta? -le pregunta y Gokú asiente con la cabeza, mientras seguía masticando - De aquí a la fecha a cambiado mucho tu forma de comer -Gokú vuelve a asentir.  
  
-Me di cuanta de que comía sólo por llenar mi estómago, cuando sólo tienes que comer lo suficiente -deja el tenedor de la fruta a un lado y continúa con lo demás.  
  
-Iré a limpiar allá abajo, si me necesitas me llamas -Vegeta baja, mientras Gokú continuaba con su desayuno.  
  
-¿Qué habrá en la TV? -Gokú agarró el control de la tele y la prendió. Por mientras Vegeta limpiaba la cocina y en ese momento tocan la puerta..  
  
-¡Voy! -Vegeta dejó el sacudidor, escoba y trapeador a un lado (les garantizo que mi madre nunca me he visto así), se limpia las manos y va a abrir la puerta -Ahh, son ustedes -vio a Radittz, Taurus y Gohan.  
  
-No, ahorita somos la patrulla de derechos humanos y queremos saber si su pareja goza de todos los privilegios -Radittz hace a Vegeta a un lado y pasa a la casa.  
  
Vivienda (palomita) Muebles (palomita) Limpieza (palomita) . . - Taurus calificaba todo en un cuaderno  
  
Pasemos a ver a tu pareja -Suben al cuarto y ven que Gokú terminaba de desayunar.  
  
Desayuno en cama (palomita) Recámara (palomita).  
  
-Kakarotto ¿Cómo te trata Vegeta? -Radittz sacó un micrófono y una grabadora para grabar.  
  
-Bastante bien -le responde.  
  
Trato (palomita)  
  
-Ahora sí, Vegeta, ya somos tus amigos -Taurus guardó el cuaderno -, pero nuestra amistad se perderá si todos estas palomas se convierten en taches -lo amenaza poniéndole la pluma en el cuello.  
  
-¿Cuántas veces me van a decir que tengo que tratar bien a Kakarotto? -Vegeta se sentó a un lado de Gokú.  
  
-Las que sean necesarias -los otros se sentaron en un sillón.  
  
-Vegeta. quiero un helado -Gokú vio un anuncio d helados en la TV.  
  
-¿De qué lo quieres? -Vegeta se giró a verlo.  
  
-De. Yogurt natural, chocolate y menta -Vegeta se puso de pie.  
  
-En un momento te lo traigo, ahí me lo cuidan, y si van a salir con él, me dejan un recado diciéndome donde están -Vegeta salió volando por el ventanal.  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy a vestir -Gokú se puso de pie y se quitó la pijama y se puso su traje de entrenamiento.  
  
-¿Vas a entrenar? -le preguntó Gohan.  
  
-pues sí, un poco, y en unas horas tengo que ir a casa del anciano Bell -se pone a darle patadas muy suaves a un tronco, para después finalizar con una muy potente y hacerlo añicos, uno de los pedazos pasó rosando el cuello de Taurus.  
  
-Dios, s eme hace que nos tenemos que cuidar de ti y no de Vegeta -Taurus se puso una mano en el cuello.  
  
-Jeje, lo siento -Gokú se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca.  
  
-Pierde cuidado -dijo Taurus.  
  
-¿No quieren entrenar? -los tres dicen que sí y se ponen a cortar tronquitos.  
  
-Inténtalo en ss3 -le pidió Gohan a su padre, mientras le ponía unos troncos gruesos enfrente de los pies.  
  
-Mmm, de acuerdo -Gokú comienza a elevar su ki, mientras Taurus y Radittz lo observaban, hasta que finalmente vieron a un muchacho con el cabello largo, rubio y en puntas, sus ojos verdes ahora mostraban las pupilas, y no tenía cejas.  
  
-Cielos, mira eso -Radittz silbó admirado.  
  
-Ese niño Trunks tenía razón -Taurus también estaba bastante asombrado.  
  
-Me pregunto si podrá alcanzar otro nivel -los dos vieron que en tan solo milésimas de segundos, Gokú se deshizo de los troncos que Gohan le había puesto.  
  
-Bueno -Gokú regresa a su nivel normal y se sacude las manos, aplaudiendo -Vegeta se va a enojar conmigo, peor ni modo -se fue a sentar en un gran tronco.  
  
-Deberías decirle que te deje hacer algo -Taurus se sentó a un lado de él.  
  
-Ya le dije, pero no quiere -Gokú hizo un gesto de ni modo.  
  
-Algún día querrá, ya lo verás -en ese momento llega Vegeta.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará. ¿Cómo tomará Vegeta lo que Gokú el hizo a los troncos?  
  
El anciano Bell hará que Gokú vea una esfera parecida a la luna llena ¿Qué pasará?. 


	24. pedazo 24

-Toma tu helado -le pasa un helado como él se lo pidió, sólo que con galletas, bañado en chocolate y crema Chantilly.  
  
-Gracias -Gokú lo tomó con ambas manos.  
  
-De nada -de repente ve que Gokú tienen un poco de aserrín en la cara y astillas muy pequeñas en la ropa -Kakarotto, acaso tú. -ve la leña cortada y cruza los brazos molesto -¿Qué te dije de tu posición en esta casa? -iba a reñirle, pero Gokú lo miró tan inocentemente, que el enojo se le fue -, bueno está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo -le revuelve el cabello tal como si se lo hiciera a un niño pequeño.  
  
-Vegeta, date cuenta que no estoy lisiado, por favor, déjame ayudarte en algo tan siquiera y mientras pueda hacerlo -decía mientras se comía su helado.  
  
-Bueno, está bien, peor no hagas mucho -Vegeta asintió y Gokú sonrió.  
  
-Quien lo diría. Tú como chacho (gato, sirviente, esclavo) de mi padre -Gohan se puso de pie.  
  
-Sí, y sólo de Kakarotto -Vegeta sacó una paleta de limón que se compró.  
  
-¿Quieres helado? -le ofreció Gokú.  
  
-No gracias ¿y tú paleta? -Gokú también dice que no.  
  
-Como quieras -Vegeta se puso de pie.  
  
-Upps, ya tengo que irme -Gokú se puso de pie -El anciano Bell quiere verme -Vegeta y los otros le dicen que lo acompañarán.  
  
-Quiero ver que ese viejo no te haga nada malo -Vegeta se puso las manos en la cintura.  
  
-¿Algo malo? -Gokú lo miró perplejo.  
  
-Sí, yo solo sé como se las gasta -los 5 alzan el vuelo para ir a la casa del anciano.  
  
-Y no sólo tú, si no que nosotros también -los 5 surcaban el cielo.  
  
-¿Y cómo se las gasta? -Vegeta, Radittz y Taurus se vieron entre si y rieron -Díganme -les suplicó Gokú.  
  
-Luego Kakarotto -Taurus se puso a un lado de él.  
  
-Bueno, está bien -los 5 llegan a la casa del anciano Bell.  
  
-Vaya Kakarotto, ya estás aquí -el anciano Bell estaba sentado en una mecedora, enfrente de la puerta de su casa.  
  
-Sí -los 4 descendieron.  
  
-Bueno, hoy probaré algo contigo, acompáñame al jardín - los 5 lo siguen.  
  
-¿Y ese perrito? -Gokú señaló a un cachorrito.  
  
-Me lo regaló hoy en la mañana un hombre que dice ser el campeón del mundo -Gokú rió y Vegeta se molesto.  
  
-¿Acaso ese imbécil sigue adjudicándose los triunfos de Kakarotto? -Gokú el tapo la boca.  
  
-¿Quién es ese? -Taurus parecía también molesto.  
  
-Se llama Mr Satán -les dijo Gokú -, pero a mi me cae bien -dijo y los 6 salieron al jardín.  
  
-Muy bien Kakarotto, te pediré de favor que eleves al nivel de Ss3 -le pidió el anciano mientras se sentaba.  
  
-De acuerdo en unos cuantos segundos, Gokú ya estaba en el nivel de Ss3.  
  
-De acuerdo -el anciano comienza a crear una esfera de energía (como la que uso Vegeta para transformarse en la tierra) y la lanza al cielo.  
  
-Kakarotto, ve fijamente la esfera que lanzar hacia el cielo -Gokú comienza a alzar la vista poco a poco.  
  
-¡No Gokú, no lo hagas! -en ese momento llegan Yamcha y los demás amigos de Gokú.  
  
-¡Kakarotto, detente! -gritó Vegeta y vio salir a su padre y a Bardack de la casa, pero fue demasiado, ya que Gokú alzó al vista y vio la esfera.  
  
Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su respiración era agitada  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Gokú se ha transformado en Ozaru ¿Qué pasará?  
  
Me eh tomado al libertad de poner una parte de Pan de GT, pero esta vez utilizaré a Bulma. 


	25. pedazo 25

Nota: Os he advertido que esta parte contendrá una parte familiar de Gt (la de Pan) pero en este lugar será Bulma quien sufra las consecuencias.  
  
Me han tenido trabajando como negra en mi trabajo (Sangrons) y por eso no he podido manda nada (igual con el fic de Harry).  
  
A propósito el pedazo 24 debió haber subido hace dos semanas, pero el disquete se daño ^^  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Puar. Prepárate para convertirte en tijeras, tendremos que cortarle la cola (ya saben cual, no se hagan guajes) -el zorrito azul siente (¿es un zorro? Tiene cara de zorro) y está a punto de transformarse, cuando de repente ven llega a Kaiobito Y Roh Kaio shin.  
  
-¡Ustedes no le cortarán nada a Gokú! -esa fue la orden de Ro Kaioh shin y finalmente Gokú se transformo en un mono gigante de color dorado -Perfecto -el anciano de hace quince generaciones sonrió.  
  
-¿Era esto lo quería ver? -le preguntó Kaiobito, pero para espanto de nuestros amigos, Gokú comenzó a destruir todo.  
  
-¡No se supone que esto pasara! -dijo el rey Vegeta.  
  
-¡Bravo, felicidades! ¡Trío de imbéciles! (su padre, el de Kakarotto y el anciano Bell, para mayores aclaraciones :b). ¡Kakarotto pierde por completo la razón al transformarse en Ozaru! -Vegeta escupía fuego por la boca (ahora no se quien de los dos esta destruyendo más cosas.  
  
-Déjenlo, todo marcha a la perfección -Ro Kaio shin sonreía.  
  
-¿A la perfección? -Kaiobito estaba sombrado.  
  
-Sí así es -pero de repente Gokú agarra a Bulma e iba a devorarla.  
  
-¡No Gokú, soy Bulma, tu amiga! -Gritó la mejer desesperada, pero Gokú no escuchaba -¡Gokú, detente! -le golpeaba furiosamente la mano, pero el otro, ni cosquillas sentía -Te lo suplico Gokú, déjame bajar -las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle las mejillas.  
  
-¡Deja a mi mamá! -Chibi Trunks golpeaba en los pies a Gokú, pero este lo pateó muy lejos.  
  
-¡Trunks! -Gohan fue por él, pero de repente vieron que Gokú veía fijamente a Bulma como si tratara de reconocerla, y con una mano le retiró las lágrimas y las probó -Bulma se tranquilizó y asombrada vio que el mono gigantesco la puso en el suelo a un lado de Trunks, quien le preguntó si estaba bien.  
  
Gokú lanzó un rugido que hizo estremecer a todos, incluso a la tierra. Cuando de pronto una serie de rayos comenzó a golpearlo, mientras una luz lo rodeaba. El mono comenzó a encoger.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -Gohan no entendía la igual que muchos y de nuevo Gokú lanzó otro rugido y la luz desapareció.  
  
-¡Pero eso. -Vegeta abrió la boca sorprendido, ahora frente a ellos tenían a un hombre con el cabello negro y largo, los ojos amarillentos con líneas escarlatas alrededor de ellos y una parte del cuerpo cubierto por un vello de color entre rojo y Fiusha, la cola era del mismo color, y su vestimenta había cambiado. (Un pantalón que hace que se le note más la cinturita ¿o no? Que se me hace que entre Kami sama y sus demás entrenados que tuvo después lo pusieron a un gran régimen de dieta o le quitaron dos costillas vean, vean)  
  
A propósito: no se ilusionen con el Ss4 no vuelve a salir en esta historia.  
  
-Muy bien -el anciano Bell y Roh Kaio shin se acercaron a él -felicidades Kakarotto , has alcanzado el nivel 4 de súper saiya.  
  
-¡El nivel 4! Radittz (y no sólo él) estaba atónito.  
  
-¿Tienes algo que decir, Kakarotto? -dijo su padre y Gokú se giró a verlos.  
  
-Sí. ¡me estoy muriendo de calor! -eso hizo a todos caer patas para arriba.  
  
-Bueno, es natural por todo el pelaje que tienes, pero creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu nivel normal -le indicó el rey Vegeta.  
  
-Ah, es cierto -Gokú se llevó una mano tras la nuca y bajó a su nivel normal.  
  
-Bueno. Kakarotto me gusta más así -Vegeta lo abrazó.  
  
-¿Por qué abrazas a Kakarotto, Vegeta? -le preguntó su padre.  
  
-Es mi pareja -le contestó sin el más mínimo asomo de vergüenza y preocupación.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
¿Qué dirá el rey Vegeta ante estó?. 


	26. pedazo 26

Antes que nada, muy feliz navidad a todos (yo no la tuve créanme, todo s eme frustro y todo comenzó cuando me hicieron ir a trabajar cuando no me correspondía)  
  
Ahora pasando a la historia se darán cuanta de que no todos los saiyanes han tomado bien la relación de Gokú con Vegeta.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¡Cómo que tu pareja! -el rey Vegeta se puso furioso.  
  
-Sí, ¿algo en contra? -Vegeta lo miró retadoramente a los ojos.  
  
-¡Pero es un hombre! -Gokú se volteó a verlos  
  
-Bueno, yo este. -intentó hablar.  
  
-¡Tú no te metas, Kakarotto! ¿acaso no vez que te estoy defendiendo? -Vegeta lo miró a los ojos.  
  
-Perdón -Gokú se sentó en el pasto.  
  
-¡Te voy a desheredar Vegeta! ¡Y quiero ver que hacer respecto a eso! -su padre lo señaló acusadoramente.  
  
-¡Esto! -Vegeta se gira a Gokú, él cual aún estaba sentado en el pasto y alzándole el rostro lo besa profundamente.  
  
-¡Sócrates! -dijo Broly.  
  
-¡Vegeta, me has deshonrado! -.su padre se fue furioso.  
  
-Ay, pues cuanto lo siento -dijo Vegeta en un son de burla.  
  
-Se nota que lo amas verdaderamente, para que hayas hecho eso enfrente de tu padre -Ma junior se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Pero yo. -Gokú iba a hablar, pero Vegeta lo calló con otro beso.  
  
-Bueno Kakarotto, ya vámonos a la casa -Vegeta lo abrazó por la cintura y se lo llevó volando.  
  
-Está chiquito, pero sí puede -toma los vio volar.  
  
-¿Creen que el rey Vegeta si desherede a su hijo? -preguntó Tarles.  
  
-No, lo dijo es muy cierto, pero luego s ele va el coraje -Nappa sonreía.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mientras Vegeta surcaba el cielo con Gokú, alcanzó a ver una gran casa que se rentaba o se vendía.  
  
-Voy a descender, Kakarotto -lo rodeó por la cintura más cuidadosamente y bajó a tierra.  
  
-¿Por qué? -Gokú ya estaba en el suelo.  
  
-Quiero preguntar una cosa de esta casa -se acercó a la entrada principal y pulsó el timbre.  
  
-¿Acaso ya no te gusta la que tenemos? -Gokú lo siguió.  
  
-Claro que sí, pero esta será para el restaurante -ven salir de la casa a un señor obeso y calvo.  
  
-¿Se les ofrecía algo? -El hombre los vio desconfiadamente -No estoy dispuesto a comprar nada.  
  
-Se equivoca usted, nosotros somos los que venimos a comprar -dijo vegeta y atravesó la reja principal.  
  
-¿No gustaría rentarla? -preguntó el señor mientras les abría la entrada principal.  
  
-No, lo que pasa es que queremos hacer un restaurante -le explica.  
  
-Vaya, ya entiendo -les muestra toda la casa.  
  
-Está perfecta ¿cuánto sería? -el señor dice que esperen. Ya que va a buscar las escrituras, y después regresa con ellas.  
  
-Serán 3,000, 000, 000 de pesos (o la moneda que sea) -Vegeta saca el dinero.  
  
-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? -le preguntó Gokú.  
  
-Uff, Bulma me dio un buen para que pudiera mantenerte -le da al señor el dinero.  
  
-Gracias, espero que disfruten esta casa y que tengan éxito en su negocio -el señor les entrega las llaves y se va (la casa ya estaba vacía de muebles).  
  
-Muy bien, veamos de nuevo el lugar y más despacio, para ver como acomodaremos todo, después iremos por unos albañiles para que tiren las paredes que no necesitamos -Gokú lo seguía.  
  
-¿Y los muebles? -preguntó mientras palpaba las paredes.  
  
-Eso después de que terminemos de construir -se meten a la cocina -Creo que la cocina vamos a tener que ampliarla -veía todo con atención -Vámonos -salen de la casa y la cierran muy bien -Te sacaré un duplicado a ti, para que vengas cuando yo no pueda -Gokú asiente. -Ok -los dos alzan el vuelo y se van a la villa de los saiyas.  
  
-¿Dónde andaban ustedes? -les preguntó Seripa al verlos entrara a la casa (fueron a visitarlos).  
  
-Viendo lo de un negocio que abriremos -les ofrecieron a ambos unas bebidas.  
  
-¿Un negocio? -Seripa los invitó a sentarse.  
  
-Sí, un restaurante para todo tipo de ser vivo -dijo Vegeta muy orgulloso.  
  
-Ah, ¡Taurus, Radittz, vengan! -les gritó su madre y cuatro hicieron acto de presencia.  
  
-Hola Gohan, hola Broly -los saludó Gokú con su acostumbrada sonrisa.  
  
-Hola padre -Gohan le devolvió el saludo y Broly por igual.  
  
-¿Ya vieron que vana hacer? -les preguntó Seripa a sus hijos.  
  
-No que -quisieron saber.  
  
-Vamos a abrir un restaurante -les dijo Gokú con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿y nos invitarán a comer? -a toda respuesta Taurus y Radittz recibieron por parte de su madre un zape cada uno.  
  
-Sí les digo es para que les de trabajo, aunque sea de limpia inodoros -los dos se sobaban el chichón.  
  
-¿Y de que la girarás, Vegeta? -Preguntó Gohan.  
  
-De cocinero y tu padre será repostero -lo señaló.  
  
-¿En serio? -A Gohan le brillaron los ojos - Entonces me apunto como probador oficial de la repostería. Mi padre sabe hacer unos postres realmente deliciosos -Gohan se puso a lado de Gokú.  
  
-¿Y yo? -preguntó Broly.  
  
-Tú puedes ser el cajero- dijo Vegeta- , y en cuanto a estos, pongámoslos de meseros ¡Y cuidadito se coman algo! -les gritó.  
  
-Calma, calma -Taurus le echaba aire con una revista -Creo que hay que oxigenarte el cerebro de vez en cuando -ahora Radittz puso a Vegeta debajo del ventilador.  
  
-Ni así lograrán convencerme de que les deje picar la comida -Vegeta cruzó los brazos molesto.  
  
-Y en unos días mi padre va a modelar, que nos e te olvide eso -le recordó Gohan.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
continuará.  
  
Cell y Píkoro Daimaoh se presentan en la casa de los padres de Gokú, ¿A que irán?  
  
Una parte me la volé de una revista. 


	27. pedazo 27

-¿Modelar? -Seripa estaba asombrada.  
  
-¿Acaso eres modelo Kakarotto? -en ese momento llega Bardack.  
  
-Sí, así es -de nuevo Gokú se pone una mano tras la nuca.  
  
-Bueno, se nota que tú tienes muchos secretitos guardados -Taurus sonrió.  
  
-Unos pocos -Gokú se tumbo en un sillón.  
  
-¿Y a tu padre ya se le bajo el coraje? -Vegeta se fue a sentar en el alfeizar de la ventana.  
  
-No lo sé, creo que no -pero parecía no importarle.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Y en casa del rey Vegeta.  
  
-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto mi hijo? -el rey no había dejado de pasearse de un lado al otro.  
  
-Sr. Le pido que se siente, ya que si sigue así, le hará un hoyo a sus botas -Nappa lo veía desde un sillón.  
  
-Es que no puedo entender a mi hijo -no quería sentarse.  
  
-Sí, pero venga -Nappa lo toma d e los hombros y lo sienta -Tal vez si trata a Kakarotto más a fondo, sabrá el porque le gusta a su hijo -Nappa sirvió café para los dos.  
  
-Es un soldado de clase baja -Nappa siguió escuchando y puso los cafés en una mesita.  
  
-¿De clase baja? ¿al saiyan que ya es nivel 4? -Nappa puso galletas en un plato -Más bien lo veo muy inocente y a lo mejor eso e s lo que el gustó al príncipe -los dos se sientan a tomar su café.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
De nuevo en casa de los padres de Gokú.  
  
-Veo que su romance va viento en popa -dijo Seripa.  
  
-Es muy pronto para decir eso. Apenas llevamos 2 días -Vegeta se sienta junto a Gokú en un sillón para dos personas.  
  
-Y dos días de los que yo puedo aventajarme -Píkoro Daimaoh hizo acto de presencia -Hola Son Gokú -Gokú se volteó a verlo  
  
(nota: lo que sigue me inspire en una revista y puede que en Sailor Moon). -¿Qué haces aquí? -estaba realmente sorprendido.  
  
-He venido por ti, como te lo prometí -le tomó una mano, pero de repente una rosa se la hizo retirar rápidamente.  
  
-No te perdonaré si lo tocas y menos que hayas descompletado el ramo de rosas de mi gran amor -Cell también hizo acto de presencia y se vio que traía un gran ramo de rosas rojas y una blanca en el centro (sinónimo del amor puro, bueno eso me han dicho por ahí) y se acercó a Gokú -Mientras el sol se inclina a besar tu belleza. La luna la envidia y al mismo tiempo la alaba (ese día me fume marihuana créanme) -le besa la mano -Te suplico que aceptes una prueba de mi amor -si Vegeta fuera una bomba atómica, hace mucho que hubiera estallado.  
  
-¡Llévate de aquí esas malditas rosas! -Vegeta se las quita.  
  
-Bueno, entonces lirios -sacó Cell unos lirios.  
  
-¡No tenemos estanque! -Vegeta también se los arrebató.  
  
-¿Margaritas? -ahora sacó unas flores blancas con polen amarillo.  
  
-¡Kakarotto, no va a jugar al me quiere o no me quiere! -Cell las guardó.  
  
-¿Manzanilla? -Vegeta tenía ganas de arrancarse el cabello.  
  
-¡No nos gusta el té! -le gritó.  
  
-¡Bugambilias! -Vegeta apretó el puño con más furia.  
  
-¡No tiene gripa! -Estaba apunto de lanzarle un Big Bang Atack.  
  
-¿Un cactus? -Como último recurso el bio androide sacó un cactus.  
  
-¡Fuera! -Vegeta saco a Píkoro Daimaoh y Cell volando.  
  
-Ay Vegeta. Yo quería el cactus -le dijo Gokú.  
  
-¡Cállate, ya luego te compro tu cactus, insecto! -por lo molesto que estaba, no se fijo en como le contesto a Gokú.  
  
-¿¡Insecto!? -de repente s ele vio a Taurus cargar un tronco de 5 metros y 200 de grosos o diámetro.  
  
-¿Por qué me dijiste insecto, Vegeta? -Gokú tenía carita triste.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? -Vegeta se giró a verlo.  
  
-Me dijiste insecto -le dijo.  
  
-¿Cuándo? -estaba realmente sorprendido.  
  
-Hace un momento -Radittz le puso una grabación.  
  
-¡Perdóname Kakarotto! -lo abrazó, peor aun así, Taurus le estampó el tronco en la cabeza.  
  
-Auch, eso debió dolerte -Gokú se agachó a lado de Vegeta.  
  
-Eso es para que te respete -Gokú le ponía curitas a Vegeta en la cabeza.  
  
-No es grave, Kakarotto -se pone de pie -Bueno, nos retiramos -los dos se despiden y se van a la casa -¡Nosotros les diremos cuando el restaurante se ponga en marcha! -Vegeta les gritó desde el aire.  
  
-Seco chichoncote que le sacaste a Vegeta -dijo Radittz al ver el gran chichón que Vegeta tenía en la parte trasera de la cabeza.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Al llegar a la casa. Vegeta y Gokú se llevaran una gran sorpresa. 


	28. pedazo 28

Al llegar a la casa, ambos descendieron en el balcón y Vegeta sacó una llave. Al entrar a la recámara vieron todo lleno de globos de corazones y arreglos florarles.  
  
-¿Tú hiciste eso, Vegeta? -pero Gokú obtuvo su respuesta al ver al príncipe con una vena palpitándole la sien.  
  
-Hola Vegeta -salió Bulma desde una puerta y con Trunks -¿Recuerdas que te dije que le daría a Gokú una sorpresa de tu parte? -Vegeta la ve con cara de "¿Cuándo me dijiste eso?", pero Bulma le golpea el hombro disimuladamente.  
  
-A.Ah sí, no lo recordaba -le toma la mano a Kakarotto -ES cierto, todo esto es para ti. Yo le pedí a Bulma que me ayudara (pero creo que exageró la nota), peor con lo de hace rato lo olvidé -lo sienta en la cama.  
  
-Bueno Vegeta, nosotros nos retiramos, esperamos sinceramente que disfrutes este día -Bulma y Trunks salieron por la puerta principal.  
  
-Que lindo, gracias Vegeta -Vegeta se volteó a ver a Gokú, quien jugaba con uno de los globos.  
  
-Pero más lindo eres tú -dijo el príncipe y s e inclinó frente a él -Odio admitirlo, pero Cell tuvo razón en lo que te dijo -Gokú hizo a un lado el globo, con el que jugaba.  
  
-¿Eh? -puso su típica cara de no entiendo.  
  
-¡Ay Kakarotto! -le dijo Vegeta suavemente y sonriéndole le revolvió el cabello.  
  
-No te entendí -le dijo, peor a toda respuesta Vegeta lo besó y cuando de nuevo iba a besarlo, Gokú se puso un globo delante de la cara.  
  
-¡Kakarotto! -dijo Vegeta y Gokú reía- ¿Ah sí? -Vegeta se subió a la cama y se hincó en ella de rodillas, rodeando a Gokú y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, cosa que hizo a Gokú atacarse de risa y caer de espaldas sobre el colchón -Ah, con que eres cosquilludo -Vegeta siguió haciéndole cosquillas, pero de repente paró y Gokú pudo respirar y vio a Vegeta con el semblante serio.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -se preocupó.  
  
-Nada -de nuevo acarició la mejilla de Gokú -Que hermoso eres Kakarotto -ahora se puso encima de él y lo besó, mientras deslizaba las manos sobre su pecho, encima del traje de entrenamiento -¿tienes miedo? -le preguntó.  
  
-No -dijo Gokú muy suave y cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar.  
  
Vegeta separo sus labios de la boca de Gokú y lo besó con delicadeza en el cuello. Gokú subió los brazos y abrazó a Vegeta. Permanecieron abrazados por unos diez minutos. Tiempo después, Vegeta se giró hacia su lado de la cama y abrió el cajón de la cómoda.  
  
-¿Sabes Kakarotto?. Ustedes los terrícolas le entregan un anillo a su pareja, para pedirles que se queden con ustedes -mientras hablaba, sacó una caja de terciopelo y se puso detrás de Gokú -Pero nosotros los saiyas les entregamos un collar especial -Abrió la caja y sacó su contenido. Éste era un collar con un zafiro, con un diamante y en el centro tenía el símbolo de la realeza de los saiyas -No sé por qué nunca se lo di a Bulma, talvez sentía que ella no era digna de ser mi pareja y no lo digo en mala fe -rodeó el cuello de Gokú con la cadena del collar.  
  
-Vegeta- al tener el collar en el cuello; Gokú lo miró asombrado, la cadena del collar era de oro puro (digo para quienes quieran saberlo).  
  
-Con eso te demuestro que quiero que seas mi pareja para toda la vida. Aunque no creo que podamos casarnos -Gokú se quedó con cara de what y Vegeta rió de buena gana - Créeme que me gustaría casarme contigo -lo abrazó -Bueno, ¿quieres salir a cenar? .Vamos al centro comercial -Gokú asintió y se puso de pie -Ok -salieron los dos juntos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
En dicho centro comercial (Akiko y yo salimos en todas nuestras historias. Bueno soy yo quien las escribo y ella es quien me pide salir. Si alguien de ustedes quieren aparecer en alguna sólo dígamelo), se encontraba una chica bastante extraña, dando vueltas como trompo chillador, por toda la plaza sin saber a donde ir.  
  
-Dios. Que aburrido es estar sola -deambulaba por una librería cuando de pronto vio un libro llamado "Los Nameks y su estilo de vida" -¡Wuaw! -dijo y sacó el libro del estante y fue a la caja más próxima para pagarlo -Bueno, tan siquiera ya tengo algo con que entretenerme -de repente ve a Gokú cargado de un montón de regalos.  
  
-Ven Kakarotto, entremos en ésta tienda para ver si te compro otro regalo -Vegeta lo jaló del brazo.  
  
-Pero con lo que me has comprado ha sido más que suficiente -Gokú quería impedir que Vegeta se gastara todo su dinero.  
  
-Vamos adentro -Vegeta dejó todos los paquetes en la paquetería de la tienda y empujó a Gokú dentro de esta.  
  
-Ay, yo quiero un novio así (todas queremos un novio así) -Dijo la chica al observarlos.  
  
-A ver, ven acá te compraré más ropa. No es justo que siempre tengas puesto lo mismo (bueno en algo se tiene que parecer a Milk) ¿no te da comezón? -Vegeta estaba viendo un poco de ropa.  
  
-No, por que siempre lo lavo -Dijo Gokú y vegeta le aventó un poco de ropa.  
  
-Anda, ve a probarte eso -lo lleva los probadores, mientras la chica misteriosa los seguía.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .  
  
Continuará. ¿Quién será la chica misteriosa? ¿Será Akiko o seré yo?  
  
Un punto al que adivine.  
  
Seguimos en el centro comercial. 


	29. pedazo 29

-¿Acaso serán saiyas? -Se preguntó -Bueno, uno tienen una cola y podría serlo y él otro no la tiene, pero tiene la pinta de serlo -ve a uno de ellos sentarse en los probadores.  
  
-Hola Vegeta -La chica vio acercarse a otros cuatro sujetos al otro chico que estaba sentado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -se volteó a verlos.  
  
-Nada, sólo estamos de paso (¿Aja?, creo que van a checar a Kakarotto) -Broly, Taurus, Radittz y Gohan se sientan con él -venimos con los demás, en ese momento llega Dende y por primera vez la chica misteriosa se para frente al grupo.  
  
-¡Tú eres un Namekiano! -dijo brincando frente a Dende.  
  
-¡Vean eso, hasta a Dende le brincan las chicas! -señaló Taurus.  
  
-Sí, soy un namek -contestó Dende un poco confundido.  
  
-No puedo creer que aún existan -la chica estaba emocionada y el resto de los guerreros se acercó.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? -la chica se volteó para ver quien le había hablado y menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver detrás de ella a Ma junior.  
  
-¡Perdonen mi descortesía! Soy Akiko Tsukishiro y vengo de la luna -les dice y los otros la ven como diciendo "A sale pues".  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Gokú desde los probadores.  
  
-Nada Kakarotto. Tú preocúpate por probarte la ropa y modelarla -le dijo Vegeta.  
  
-¿Va a modelar? -pregunta 18 y Vegeta le dice que lo hace para ensayar.  
  
-Pues es una buena idea -todos se sentaron frente al probador ya sí pasó una buena parte de la tarde. Gokú modeló todos los trajes, hasta había momentos en que las chicas le hacían otras combinaciones en la ropa.  
  
-No hay duda de que Gokú se ve muy bien con todo -dijo Videl.  
  
-Eso sí -dijo Vegeta y vieron a Gokú salir con su traje de entrenamiento puesto.  
  
-¿Ya? -Radittz se puso de pie y de repente vio algo en el cuello de su hermano -¡Un momento! - se acercó a él, y tomo el collar entre sus manos -Vegeta. Realmente debes de amara mi hermano para que el hayas entregado el collar -se giró hacia el príncipe.  
  
-Pues amarlo es poco, ahorita que lo veo. Kakarotto es mi adoración -les explican a los demás el significado del collar.  
  
-Ya vemos -dijo Gohan.  
  
-El collar está precioso -A 18 lo tomó entre sus manos.  
  
-Cuidadito y se lo quiten -los amenazó Vegeta.  
  
-Está bien que seamos de todo, pero ladrones no -le aclaró Broly.  
  
-Pero se pueden convertir -todos salieron de la tienda y ahora Vegeta cargaba con los paquetes.  
  
-Sin duda alguna el amor de Kakarotto te ha dado duro -dijo Radittz al observan la gran cantidad de paquetes que Vegeta cargaba.  
  
-En mi humilde opinión deberías de rentar un carga paquetes automático -opinó Taurus.  
  
-Eso haré -se va a buscar el carga paquetes y deja encargado a Kakarotto con los demás -Cuidadito le hagan algo -les dijo con el puño en alto.  
  
-Descuida -después de ese día por fin llegó el día en que Gokú modelaría.  
  
-Cuidado con Vegeta que viene armado hasta los dientes -los chicos lo vieron entrar eh incluso traía a Goku con uno de esos cordeles con que se llevan los papás a sus bebes para que no se les pierdan en los súper.  
  
-Vaya que exagera la nota -Todos pasaron al recinto.  
  
La sesión paso y cabe decir que todos los guerreros Z se agarraron a golpes a los guardias que no les dejaban ocupar cámaras (Vegeta se agarraba a golpes a los que querían pasarse de lanzas con su Gokú), que hasta Dende y Ma junior le entraron a la pelea y Akiko se divertía viendo a los toros desde la barrera.  
  
Incluso después de la presentación. Gokú tuvo que dar muchas entrevistas (Vegeta elegía que debía de responder y que no), para diferentes medios de difusión masiva.  
  
-Gokú ya es toda una celebridad -dijo Yamcha -Y ese enano de vegeta no se le despega -se notaba molesto.  
  
-Recuerda que se dijo su representante -le recordó Dende.  
  
-Bueno, creo que Gokú ya acabó -lo vieron venir en camino, pero de repente la secretaria de la agencia s ele puso enfrente.  
  
-Gokú. Aquí está el itinerario de tu próxima sesión -le entregó una carpeta.  
  
-Muchas gracias -se puso la carpeta bajo el brazo.  
  
-Excelente presentación -le dijo Bulma cuando llegó con ellos.  
  
-Gracias, por ahí vi que volaban puños y demás -los guerreros Z se pusieron a silbar disimuladamente -Pensé que detestabas las cámaras Ma junior _Ma junior le avienta la cámara que tenía entre manos a Gohan en la cabeza. -Auch -Gohan se quejo, pero después se acercó a su padre -Felicidades -lo abrazó.  
  
-Te veías muy bien con el conjunto de mezclilla que modelaste. creo que fue el 5° -dijo A 18.  
  
-No, fue el séptimo -le aclaró.  
  
-Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera -todos salieron del foro.  
  
-¿Y como va el divorcio con tu esposa? -le preguntó Krilin.  
  
-Bien, sólo nos falta una firma y ya. Ella se irá a vivir con su padre y se llevará a Gothen (en unos meses). Yo le dije que se quedara con la casa, pero me respondió que de mi no quería ni el saludo -Gokú al relatar eso hizo gesto de "ni modo".  
  
-Y mi abuelo le dijo a mi madre que era una tonta, que como podría abandonara a si a mi padre -comentó Gohan.  
  
-No sé, pero Gothen me está comenzando a caer mal, sobre todo porque solventa las tonterías de su madre -Bulma le dio un trancazo en la cabeza a Trunks.  
  
-No te metas en esos temas -lo regaño.  
  
-pero es la verdad mamá, Gothen en la mañana me dijo que prefería quedarse en casa con su madre, que perder el tiempo con su padre -Gokú agachó la cabeza desanimado -¡¡¡¡¡Ayyy!!!!! -se quejó Trunks cuando su madre lo pellizco -Auch, pero es la verdad.  
  
-Es mi culpa -les dijo Gokú.  
  
-Kakarotto -Vegeta se sentó a un lado de él.  
  
-No he estado mucho tiempo con Gothen -Trunks se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Y? -respondió el chico de cabello lila -Yo también lo conozco poco pero a mi me cae muy bien y sincera mente lo aprecio Sr. Gokú -Trunks loa braza y al pequeña Maron corre para abrazarlo también.  
  
-Debes de aprender de que hay personas bastante cieguitas -le dijo Yamcha - Y algún día Gothen vendrá a buscarte -trataban de animarlo.  
  
-Sí, cuando su madre lo regañe -Trunks habló de nuevo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Akiko escribiraá una carta a una amiga.  
  
Y todos van a cenar. 


	30. pedazo 30

-Bueno, dejemos eso atrás y vàmonos a un restuarante a cenar tdos juntos ¡Sr Ma junior, deje de coquetear con Akiko! -le gritò Gohan.  
  
-¿Coquetear? -el namek se veìa confuso.  
  
De repenta Akiko saca una pluma y un pergamino.  
  
Querido Harry: (en todas mis historias el mundo de Harry y el Dragon Ball aparecen).  
  
-¿Quièn es Harry? -preguntò Ma junior.  
  
-Un niño que quiero comoa mi hermano (solo e n el fic del clan son novios, aquì no) -dijo Akiko.  
  
-Dile a Sheyla... -Akiko siguiò escribiendo su carta.  
  
-¿Y quièn es Sheyla? -Gokù tambièn metiò la narizota en la carta.  
  
- Una amiga ¡Diablos! -Akiko vio que ya habìa manchado de tinta su carta.  
  
-Sheyla... ese nombre me suena -Dende se tocò la barbilla.  
  
-Sheyla Ryddle -dijo Akiko.  
  
-Ahh -Dende abriò los ojos enormemente -Sì sè quien es -se golpeò al cabeza con la palma de la mano.  
  
-¿Còmo? ¿Conoces a Sheyla? -Akiko estaba realmente sorprendida.  
  
-Sì, hace tiempo que se fue a otra dimensiòn a ver no se que primo y a un brujito -le aclarò Dende -, y dijo que nos enviarìa a una amiga -se voltea aver a Akiko -Y creoq eu se referìa a ti -sonriò.  
  
-Me las va a pagar ¿por què demonios nunca me lo dijo? -sus ojos se pusieron rojos.  
  
-Tal vez querìa que fuera sorpresa -Ma junior le daba aire con un abanico.  
  
-Puede ser que tengas razón -a Akiko se le fue el mal humor.  
  
-Bueno. Gokù ¿què te gustarìa cenar? -le preguntò Bulma.  
  
-Una pizza -le dijo.  
  
-Y hablando de restaurantes ¿cuándo empieza el tuyo, Vegeta? -preguntò Broly.  
  
-En dos días, así que váyanse preparando -Vegeta cruzó los brazos.  
  
-Ok patrón -Radittz se puso la mano en la frente como saludo militar.  
  
-¿Restaurante? -Preguntó Ten shin han.  
  
-Sí, abriré un restaurante para mantener a Kakarotto -lo abraza.  
  
-Pues suerte porque vez que Gokú devora -lo señalò Krilin.  
  
-Pues te equivocas, la forma de alimentarse que tiene Kakarotto ha cambiado mucho -llegan a la pizzería.  
  
-¿Qué van a pedir? -se les acaercó un mesero.  
  
-Trainos por favor dos pizzas Hawaianas, 5 supremas, 4 de salami y 6 de peperonni -pidió Bulma.  
  
-Pero Bulma, con los saiyas aquí presentes son muy pocas -señaló Yamcha.  
  
-Sí, pero nos las trairan poco a poco y las iremos repartiendo, recuerda que las pizzas se tardan 16 minutos en venir -Bulma se puso una servilleta en las piernas.  
  
-Quiero una ensalada -dijo Gokú.  
  
-¿Con todo? -Vegeta se puso de pie y camnio hacia donde se exhibian los platos de ensalada.  
  
-Sí, por favor -le dijo.  
  
-Disculpa ¿tú eres Son Gokú? -un hom,bre con traje marrón se acercó a la mesa.  
  
-Sí, soy yo ¿qué se le ofrece? -se pone de pie y el otro sujeto le da la mano.  
  
-Mucho gusto. Soy Michael du Blanck y quiero proponerte algo. Soy ejecutivo principal de una agencia como de modelaje -Gokú se voleta a ver a sus amigos.  
  
-Ahorita vengo -siguió al sujetoa otra mesa.  
  
-Siéntate por favor -el otro le indicó una silla y Gokù se sentó -Mira, vengo a proponerte lo siguiente: Yo te puedo triplicar las ganancias en mi agencia, de loq eu ganas en ésta que estás ahora -Gokú s inclinó más hacia él -Lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar este contrato que aquí traigo -Gokú tomó el contrato y lo leyó -como veraz, soy ejecutivo de la empresa Play Girl y quiero que poses desnudo para la publicación del número siguiente.  
  
-Gracias, pero .-Gokú le devolvió el contrato sin firmar -usted se a equivocado de persona -se pone de pie.  
  
-Te puedo subir más el sueldo si tu quieres -el otro lo siguió.  
  
-He dicho que no, muchas gracias -se sienta con sus amigos y Vegeta le pasa su ensalada.  
  
-Te aconsejo que lo pienses -le deja su tarjeta y se marcha.  
  
-Será tonto, pero no fácil -Gokú rompió al tarjeta.  
  
-¿Qué quería ese sujeto? -le preguntó Vegeta.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
¿Le dirá Gokú a Vegeta lo que ese sujeto quería?. 


	31. pedazo 31

-Que posara desnudo -les respondió mientras se llevaba un poco de zanahoria rallada a la boca.  
  
-¡¿Qué cosa?! -Vergeta se puso furioso.  
  
-¿Pero como se atreve a pedirte eso? -Bulma estaba muy indignada.  
  
-Maldito bastardo -murmuró Taurus entre dientes -¿Por qué no te lo pidió frente a nosotros, especialmente frente a mí?.  
  
-Por qué sabe lo que se le espera con nosotros -todos estaban muy enojados.  
  
-Por eso lo rechacé -Gokú siguió comiendo tranquilamente su ensalada.  
  
-Aquí están las dos primeras -el mesero puso dos pizzas familiares ante ellos.  
  
-Gracias -Bulma comenzó a repartir.  
  
-Gracias Bulma, pero yo sólo quiero un trozo de pizza suprema, así que esperaré -Gokú dejo el plato de la ensalada a un lado.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Sólo un trozo? -Bulma sin poderlo creer le tocó la frente -No, no estás enfermo.  
  
-Les dije que la forma de comer de Kakarotto había cambiado -Vegeta comía un trozo de pizza o más bien dicho devoraba.  
  
-No nos vayas a resultar anoréxico ahora -pidió Krilin.  
  
-Si fuera anoréxico no comería nada, sólo que ya no quiero comer mucho -toma un sorbo de su jugo de verduras.  
  
-¿Acaso fuiste con un hipnotizador? -sus amigos estaban muy preocupados.  
  
-Me cae que mañana te llevaré al nutriólogo -le dijo Bulma.  
  
-¿Para que? Despreocúpense, no vomitaré lo que me coma, no es mi estilo y aparte ¿para qué quiero estar más flaco de lo que estoy? -les preguntó.  
  
-Bueno ahí tú, pero donde veamos otra irregularidad en tu forma de comer. Te meteremos en un centro de ayuda para que te hagan comer como antes -dijo Yamcha.  
  
-Ok -Gokú se sirvió un trozo de pizza suprema cuando llegaron.  
  
-¿En qué piensas? -le preguntó Gohan.  
  
-En ese pobre hombre, le rechace una buena oferta. pero hay otros caminos para que yo pueda conseguir esa cantidad de dinero -de nuevo el tomó otro sorbo a su jugod e verduras.  
  
-En eso tienes razón. Un tipo como tu no vale la pena que se rebaje tanto. Eso es para alguien que no vale la pena -opinó Ma junior.  
  
-Y tú vales muchísimo al pena -aclaró Akiko -, bueno lo digo porque veo que todos te quieren mucho -Akiko se sirvió otro pedazo de pizza.  
  
-Lo sé, gracias -Gokú le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pero volviendo alo anterior, desde que te separaste de Milk has cambiado - Ten Shin Han tomó la palabra.  
  
-¿Cambiado? En que sentido -le preguntó Gokú, mientras se comía su pedazo de pizza.  
  
-Pues en que ya eres un poco más maduro, aunque un poco infantil aun -le aclaró Yamcha.  
  
-Vaya, bueno ahorita vuelvo -Gokú se levantó de la mesa -Provecho -se sale del restaurante.  
  
-Me preocupa, realmente me preocupa -dijo Krilin cuando Gokú se fue.  
  
-¿Y por qué te preocupa? -vegeta seguía comiendo pizza.  
  
-Gokú está cambiando. Eso es natural en él, pero hay unos que tardan -Yamcha tomó otro pedazo de pizza.  
  
-Kakarotto toma sus tres comidas al día, ya dejen de preocuparse -Vegeta después de devorar casi 15 pizzas familiares (Bulma pidió más), se puso de pie.  
  
-¿Vas con Gokú? -le preguntó Bulma.  
  
-Exacto -también salió del restaurante y vio en una banca de un parque a Gokú, quien comía un helado de frambuesa.  
  
- ¿Te quedaste con hambre? -aterrizó frente a él.  
  
- No, sólo es un antojo -Gokú alzó la vista para verlo - O más bien dicho: el postre -se hizo a un lado para que Vegeta se sentara.  
  
-Gracias -se sienta a su izquierda.  
  
-¿No gustas un helado? -le ofrece.  
  
-Gracias, eres muy amable, pero no -Vegeta le paso un brazo sobre los hombros.  
  
-Como quieras -Gokú siguió disfrutando de su helado.  
  
-Sí, gracias -Vegeta abrió un periódico que compró en el camino.  
  
-¿Algo interesante? -Gokú se giró a verlo. -No -Vegeta le seguía dando vuelta a las hojas del periódico.  
  
-Ay, déjame ver la tira de monitos! -Gokú se la arrebató.  
  
-Permiso -dijo Vegeta en tonó de queja, cuando Gokú le quitó la hoja de monitos.  
  
-No te quejes, tú no la lees -Gokú le sacó la lengua.  
  
-Está bien. Bueno -dobla el periódico -, será mejor que volvamos al restaurante a despedirnos de los demás, para que ya nos vayamos a la casa -Gokú asiente y los dos alzan el vuelo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Se despiden de sus amigos  
  
Y Vegeta le comprará su cactus a Gokú. 


	32. pedazo 32

-Ya llegaron -dijo Chaozu al ver entrar a los dos a la pizzería.  
  
-Sólo veníamos a despedirnos, ya llevaré a Kakarotto a la casa -les informó Vegeta.  
  
-Bueno, entonces que les vaya bien -todos se despidieron de ellos.  
  
-Ok y recuerden que en dos días los esperamos en el restaurante -Vegeta y Gokú salieron volando por una ventana.  
  
-¡Ahí estaremos! -fue lo último que le oyeron decir a Krilin.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Al estar surcando el cielo, Vegeta notó que Gokú jugaba con las nubes, ya sea amasándolas para darles formas diferentes o arrancándoles un pedacito para soplarles y que salieran volando.  
  
-¿Qué haces Kakarotto? -Vegeta se acercó a él..  
  
-Jugando .le contestó con toda la calma del mundo.  
  
-Kakarotto, hay cosas en ti que nunca cambiaran -le dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿hay algún problema? -Gokú le preguntó curioso.  
  
-Por supuesto que no. Tú me agradas muchísimo así -Vegeta lo abrazó -¡Vámonos"! -de nuevo se lo lleva abrazado de la cintura.  
  
-¿No te cansas de llevarme así? -Gokú se giró un poco para verlo.  
  
-No, como nunca me cansó de besarte y de decirte de que eres el amor de mi vida -Vegeta le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Cuando de pronto alguien se interpuso delante de ellos.  
  
-Ejem, ejem -era Cell quien tosió fingidamente y después sacó un papel -Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules. -era un poema que le leía a Gokú.  
  
-¡Largo de aquí! -Vegeta envió lejos al bio androide, antes de que terminará de leer su mini poema..  
  
-Pobre Cell, debiste dejar que terminara -le dijo Gokú.  
  
-¿Acaso estás loco? Cell quiere que te vayas con él -Vegeta voló más aprisa.  
  
-Y hablando de él, aún me debes un cactus -le recordó.  
  
-Cierto, vamos por el -los dos bajan a tierra -,mira tienes suerte acaban de abrir una florería cerca de la casa -los dos entran en la tienda.  
  
-¿Qué les podemos dar? -Una mujer saiya y bastante joven se acercó a ellos. -Quiero un cactus -le dijo Gokú.  
  
-Ah sí, síganme les mostraré los más bonitos que tenemos en la tienda -los dos caminaron detrás de ella -Son estos -se los mostró.  
  
-¿Cuál te gusta? -Vegeta se volteó a ver a Gokú.  
  
-Este -Gokú tomó uno lleno de espinas como pelitos muy delgados y parecía punk.  
  
-Bueno, dáselo ala señorita para que lo envuelva y lo puedas llevar a casa -Gokú el entregó el cactus a la señorita.  
  
-En un momento se los traigo -desapareció detrás de un mostrador.  
  
-¿Qué vez? -Vegeta vio que Gokú daba vueltas por el invernadero.  
  
-Hay plantas y flores muy bonitas, me gustaría llevar algunas para la casa -le señaló unos alcatraces.  
  
-Mira, esas flores son lindas -mientras hablaban, la señorita se acercó con el cactus ya envuelto -Srita. Creo que llevaremos otras plantas y flores aparte -la señorita asintió.  
  
-¿Cómo que les gustaría llevar? -les preguntó.  
  
-Me gustan los alcatraces -le pidió Gokú.  
  
-¿Cuántas llevará? -la señorita se acercó al florero.  
  
-4 docenas -le dijo Vegeta. Y tiempo después ellos salían cargados de docenas de flores y el cactus. La señorita les dijo que en una hora les llegarían las plantas en un camión.  
  
-Están lindas ¿no crees? -Gokú se giró a Vegeta y este le sonrió.  
  
-La tierra tiene una fauna bastante hermosa -los dos llegaron a la casa y entraron por la puerta principal.  
  
-Bueno, hay que ir a la cocina para cortarles un poco los tallos y ponerlas en unos floreros con agua -Gokú se dirigió ala cocina.  
  
-¿Qué paso con tus amigos Paikuhan y olimpo? -le preguntó Vegeta mientras depositaba unas flores en la mesa.  
  
-Se fueron por que sus Kaios los necesitaban con urgencia para un torneo -Gokú llevaba las flores al lavabo y con unas tijeras les cortaba los tallos. .  
  
-Ya veo -vegeta le ayudó a cortar los tallos y unos minutos después la casa se veía ya más alegre  
  
-Ahora sólo resta esperar a que llegue el camión con las plantas que ponderemos en el jardín -los dos fueron ala sala y se sentaron en un sillón. -Sí -Vegeta encendió el radio -Las canciones están muy empalagosas -había encontrado una estación con canciones románticas, pero muy dulzonas -veré si encuentro otra -encontró una de música variada -Esta está bien - se recarga en el respaldo del sillón.  
  
-Se nota que no te gustan las baladas dulzonas - Gokú rió.  
  
-Para nada -Vegeta de nuevo agarró su periódico.  
  
-Jeje -Gokú se gira a otro lado y se pone a leer un libro.  
  
-¿Qué lees? -Vegeta bajó un poco el periódico.  
  
-Un libro llamado mitos griegos -se lo mostró.  
  
-¿Y está interesante? -Gokú dice que sí y le pasa el libro -Mmm, luego me lo prestas -Gokú asiente y continua su lectura.  
  
-Mira. Aquí doce que Adonis era un joven tan hermoso, que causaba sensación entre hombres y mujeres -le muestra un párrafo del libro.  
  
-Mmm, entonces tú eres un Adonis -Vegeta leyó el Párrafo.  
  
-¿Yo? -Gokú preguntó asombrado.  
  
-Por Dios Kakarotto, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta -vegeta le devuelve el libro.  
  
-Pues no -Gokú deja el libro a un lado -,creo que me bañaré y después me iré a dormir, ya que estoy muy agotado. -se pone de pie.  
  
-Que descanses. Yo subiré en un rato -vegeta decidió quedarse en la sala para leer el periódico.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Escena en la bañera.  
  
Vegeta le dirá algo a Gokú, que hará que se sienta mal y surja el primer problema entre los dos.  
  
(no todo es miel sobre hojuelas). 


	33. pedazo 33

-En el baño, Gokú se metió debajo de la regadera, para remojarse un poco y después meterse en la tina.  
  
-Brrr, está muy fría -le abrió un poco más al agua caliente y oyó que abrían la puerta.  
  
-Voy a lavarme los dientes, Kakarotto -Vegeta oyó un "ajá" muy suave -¿Está bien la temperatura del agua? -de ¿nuevo escuchó "ajá".  
  
-Sí, está bien -Gokú tomó la toalla para secarse un poco y llenar la tina -, creo que necesitaba un baño, la sesión estuvo muy agotadora -al llenarse la tina, Gokú se quito la toalla, dejando su cuerpo descubierto (a ver las admiradoras gritemos de emoción) y Vegeta lanzó un suspiro -¿Eh? ¿Por qué suspiraste? -Gokú lo vio ingenuamente.  
  
-Tú por que crees -Vegeta no dejaba de verlo.  
  
-No, pues no sé -Gokú se sumerge en la tina -, oye ¿me ayudas a enjabonarme la espalda? -Gokú le pasa el jabón.  
  
-Claro -Vegeta se puso de tras de él, fuera de la tina y poniendo un poco de jabón en una esponja, le comenzó a enjabonar cuidadosamente la espalda.  
  
-Que rico se siente -dijo Gokú y Vegeta con una jicarita comenzó a echarle agua.  
  
-Creo que deberías de ponerla un poco más fría - decía mientras le quitaba el jabón de la espalda, pasándole una mano encima de ésta.  
  
-A mi me gusta así -de repente notó que las talladas de Vegeta se habían convertido en caricias muy suaves.  
  
-Que rico hueles -Vegeta acercó su nariz hacia su cuello, y después comenzó a besárselo suavemente, al mismo tiempo que sus piraba en el.  
  
-Vegeta -susurró y el príncipe le giró un poco el cuello y lo besó, introduciéndole la lengua casi hasta la garganta. Después, Vegeta le puso una bata sobre los hombros y Gokú salió de la tina y se fue directamente a la recámara.  
  
-Acuéstate en la cama boca arriba -fueron las órdenes del príncipe y Gokú quien se abrochó la bata, así lo hizo y Vegeta se puso encima de él, de rodillas , poniendo ambas piernas a los costados de la cintura de Gokú -Te amo verdaderamente -le dijo y después lo besó, acariciándole las mejillas y lo que resta del rostro.  
  
-Vegeta -Gokú dijo muy bajo y después el príncipe se puso de pie.  
  
-No pienso lastimarte, lo haremos cuando pienses que sea el momento -Vegeta fue a ponerse su pijama.  
  
-¿Cuándo esté listo? -Gokú preguntó asombrado.  
  
-Claro, en el momento que tú lo decidas. Yo tomaré posesión sobre ti -el príncipe se metió dentro de las cobijas del otro lado d ela cama. -Cuando yo lo decida -Gokú se quedó pensando y era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. Que alguien le dejaba decidir el momento adecuado y el saiya recordó, que ni Ma junior y ni siquiera Yamcha le habían dado a escoger si quería a o no.  
  
Él se entregó como un estúpido, un muñeco fácil de manejar y que se dejase penetrar dolorosamente (sobre el sexo de Píkoro yo también tengo mis dudas la culpa de todo lo tienen los doujins).  
  
Incluso su primera noche de bodas, tenía miedo de tener sexo, pero Milk le dijo que era natura, que lo hacían los enamorados su primera noche de bodas, y él por dentro se negaba.  
  
Lo único que agradecía de esa situación era que tuvo dos hijos: Gohan y Gothen.  
  
De nuevo recordó las palabras de Vegeta, eh incluso recordó la extraña visita del hombre de la Playgirl.  
  
-Y digo yo que no soy fácil -Gokú s e hundió debajo d e las cobijas y comenzó a llorar muy silenciosamente. Incluso aceptaba que si Mirai Trunks le hubiera pedido tener relaciones, él lo hubiera hecho -No eres más que un Vil puto, Son Gokú y sólo hay algo que puedes hacer -se levantó de la cama y entre los bolsillos de la ropa que uso ésa tarde, sacó los trozos de una tarjeta y bajo con ellos a la sala donde se acercó al teléfono.  
  
Prendió la lámpara y armó bien los trozos del papel, que no era más que la tarjeta de Michael du Blank, y armándose de valor, marcó el número.  
  
-Diga ¿con quién desea hablar? -escuchó Gokú del otro lado del teléfono.  
  
-¿Puedo hablar con el señor du Blank, por favor? -Gokú hablaba bien el inglés (¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gokú no sabe hablar en inglés!!!!!! ejem, es un fic).  
  
-En un momento -La secretaria salió de su despacho y dejó puesta una musiquita.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
¿Para que habló Gokú con du Blank?  
  
¿Vegeta se dará cuenta de lo que le pasa?  
  
Disculpen que sea tan chico este capítulo. 


	34. pedazo 34

Notas:  
  
Bueno quiero dar gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han enviado Reviews a este fic yaoi.  
  
También que este capitulo aún inicia con la parte que le corte sin querer a la operadora que le contestó a Gokú.  
  
Más bien es pedazo por qué si se han fijado cada capítulo no consta de un nombre (parece taranovela de Televisa)  
  
Por otra parte muchas de sus dudas se responderán más adelante.  
  
Ahora si comencemos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
La mujer recepcionista dejó puesta una musiquita en el teléfono  
  
-¿Quién lo busca, disculpe? -Gokú de nuevo escuchó la voz de la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.  
  
-Dígale que Son Gokú, habló con él esta tarde en Japón -le informó.  
  
-Sí, de acuerdo -de nuevo se escuchó la musiquita, hasta que unos minutos después escuchó la voz del hombre.  
  
-Hola Son Gokú. Bunas noches por allá ¿Qué se te ofrece? -Lo saludó Michael y Gokú suspiró.  
  
-Sr. Yo he aceptado su propuesta -dijo no muy seguro de si mismo, pero después recobró la compostura -, y puedo seguir allá si usted quiere -ya se escuchaba más firme.  
  
-De acuerdo, sinceramente, me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión -después de eso, ambos colgaron el teléfono y Gokú apoyó las manos en la mesilla y cerró los ojos.  
  
-Perdónenme por favor chicos -las lágrimas de nuevo lo traicionaron.  
  
-¿Con quién hablabas Kakarotto? -Gokú casi se infarta al sentir a Vegeta detrás de él.  
  
-Con nadie -no quería decirle lo que había hecho.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? -Vegeta vio sus ojos enrojecidos.  
  
-Nada - se limpió las lágrimas y subió a la recámara, donde sacó una maleta.  
  
-¿Qué harás con esa maleta? -Vegeta lo vio asombrado, mientras Gokú guardaba su ropa en ella.  
  
-Me voy, tú te mereces algo mejor que yo -siguió guardando sus cosas. -¿Acaso te sientes bien? -Vegeta se acercó a él.  
  
-Por supuesto -Gokú lo vio determinante.  
  
-No no, Kakarotto. Tú no estás en tus facultades mentales -Vegeta le quitó la maleta -, hazme el favor de regresar toda la ropa a los cajones -le ordenó.  
  
-¡No! -Dijo Gokú enérgicamente -¡Y para que te enteres, eh aceptado la propuesta de la Playgirl! -se echó la maleta al hombro, sin darle a Vegeta la oportunidad de pensar rápido, y salió volando por al ventana.  
  
-¡Kakarotto! ¡Vuelve de inmediato! -Vegeta regresó al presente y salió detrás de Gokú -¡Kakarotto! -voló detrás de él.  
  
-¡No me sigas! -Gokú le gritó cuando se giró a verlo.  
  
-¡Dime que te pasa! -Vegeta lo agarró por un brazo.  
  
-¡Suéltame! -Gokú forcejeaba con él y no se fijaron que discutían exactamente encima del techo de la vivienda de los padres de Gokú.  
  
-¡No te dejaré! -los gritos atrajeron a Taurus, Radittz y Gohan.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Taurus subió volando a donde ellos dos discutían -Espero que no le hayas hecho nada a mi hermano -vio amenazante a Vegeta.  
  
-No sé que le pase a Kakarotto -Vegeta le hizo un gesto de "no entiendo nada".  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre Kakarotto? -ahora Taurus se giró hacia su hermano menor.  
  
-Nada -dijo ya de muy mal humor.  
  
-Ese nada me quiere decir que en realidad si pasa algo -Taurus no se quería quedar con las ganas de saber si ocurría algo o no, aparte de que adoraba a su hermano menor y quería ayudarlo.  
  
-¡Sí quieren saberlo se los diré! ¡He aceptado la propuesta de la Playgirl! -les dijo sin poder contenerse más.  
  
-Yo yo quiero saber por qué has caído tan bajo -Vegeta le habló también furioso.  
  
-¡Realmente quieres saberlo!, ¡Por qué soy un vil prostituto, por eso! -le grito de nuevo sin poder contener las lágrimas.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? -Gohan preocupado se acercó a él.  
  
-Porque me he dado cuenta de que me acuesto con cualquiera que me lo pida, y Vegeta no se merece a nadie como yo -Gokú apretó los puños con furia.  
  
-Kakarotto. Eso no me importa, yo te amo por lo que eres, y no eres ningún prostituto. Tal vez hayas tenido relaciones con otras personas en el pasado, pero eso a mi no me importa por qué sé que desde que estás conmigo no lo has vuelto a hacer -Vegeta lo abrazó -Ven, vamos a la casa, estás muy estresado -se lo llevó.  
  
-Me alegro que todo se haya arreglado -dijo Radittz mientras los veía alejarse.  
  
-Y que bueno que nosotros no dejamos que mi padre se hundiera -Gohan siguió a Taurus y Radittz dentro de la casa.  
  
-Kakarotto es muy noble y muy ingenuo, y eso hace que muchas veces tome la decisión incorrecta -Taurus abrió la puerta para que se metieran.  
  
-Peor nosotros estamos ahí para ayudarle -Subieron ala segundo piso y vieron ahí a sus padres.  
  
-¿Qué a pasado con Kakarotto? -su madre se veía preocupada.  
  
-Nada malo, se ha regresado a casa con Vegeta - le explica Taurus, mientras Gohan y Radittz regresan a su habitación para volver a dormir.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Gokú regresa a casa con Vegeta y hablan más calmadamente. 


	35. pedazo 35

En casa. Vegeta acuesta a Gokú cuidadosamente en la cama y lo tapa.  
  
-Creo que te puse así por lo que pasó hace un rato -Vegeta le acomodó la almohada.  
  
-No fue por eso -Gokú ya se había tranquilizado un poco.  
  
-No te vayas a ir de nuevo de aquí. Voy por un té para calmarte un poco más -Vegeta salió d e la recámara y se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
-No te preocupes -Gokú se giró de perfil en la cama -Vegeta -dijo Gokú, mientras lo veía alejarse -¿por qué soportas a alguien como yo?-se pregunto- Creo que con Bulma hubieras sido más feliz -ahora se giro boca arriba _Milk tienen razón. Soy un bueno para nada -mientras seguía cavilando vio regresara Vegeta con una taza de té (lo bueno es que le dijo a Cell que no les gustaba el té).  
  
-Aquí tienes, tómatelo todo - se lo puso en las manos con cuidado -Y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza -se la abrió.  
  
-Muchas gracias -Gokú se tomó la pastilla y le dio un sorbo al té -Está muy caliente -dijo sacando un poco la lengua.  
  
-Así debe de estar -Vegeta se metió en el otro lado de la cama -, cuando termines me dices -vegeta prendió la TV.  
  
-Sí -Gokú siguió tomándose el té -Creo que tengo que hablar de nuevo con Michael du Blank -dejó la taza aun lado de la mesa.  
  
-¿Terminaste? -Gokú asiente y le pasa la taza -, bueno si quieres yo le hablo -de nuevo baja a la cocina.  
  
-Gracias -dijo Gokú y tapándose con las cobijas se quedó dormido.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Después de lavar la taza. Vegeta se dirigió a la sala y en la mesita del teléfono vio la tarjeta y marcó. Después de 20 minutos subió a la recámara.  
  
-Las cosas siempre se pueden arreglar, Kakarotto -dijo y metiéndose en la cama, se quedó dormido.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos discutían en casa del maestro Roshi.  
  
-Pero Gokú, estabas a punto de cometer una gran estupidez -le dijo Krilin.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste estar a punto de venderte como cualquier perra callejera? -Yamcha estaba furioso.  
  
-Bueno ya, perdón -dijo Gokú. -Es que esto no se perdona tan fácilmente. Créeme que si Vegeta no se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo, tu vida hubiera comenzado a ser un infierno -Ten Shin Han también lo regañaba.  
  
-Bueno, ya dejen eso atrás. Yo arreglé el problema con ese tal du Blank y dijo que no es necesario que Kakarotto aparezca desnudo en la revista, que puede hacer sus apariciones en revistas de moda de la misma editorial -les aclaró Vegeta.  
  
-Y a eso me dedicaré, me iré por un mes a un país que el dicen gringolandia -Gokú les mostró el itinerario.  
  
-Y por supuesto que yo lo acompañaré -dijo Vegeta dándose importancia.  
  
-¿Y el restaurante? -preguntó Broly.  
  
-Lo manejaremos por 15 días y después nosotros dos nos iremos al viaje, y después volveremos al changarro -fueron las indicaciones de Vegeta.  
  
-Muy bien ¿y quién cocinará? -pregunta Broly y Lunch dice que ella se encargará, diciéndole que conoce e los mejores cocineros, mientras giraba su pistola en su mano derecha.  
  
-Gracias, pero la violencia no es necesaria en estos casos. Con que sepan cocinar será suficiente -Ten Shin Han le bajó la mano.  
  
-Y yo le enseñaré a Gohan a preparar postres -dijo Gokú, mientras Gohan devoraba unos pastelillos.  
  
-Sí "Chomp, chomp". Si me salen tan ricos como los tuyos, ya me consideraré un buen aprendiz -Gohan seguía devorando pastelillos.  
  
-¡Dame! -Trunks le quita uno -¡Qué ricos! ¿Dónde los compraste? -el niño se chupaba los dedos.  
  
-Los hizo mi papá -nadie podía creerlo.  
  
-¿El señor Gokú? -preguntó.  
  
-Sí -Gohan ve a Bulma acercarse a la charola y tomar un pastelito.  
  
-A ver -lo muerde un poco - Delicioso, simplemente delicioso -Bula se giró hacia Gokú -, sin duda eres un buen repostero -Gokú le agradece su comentario.  
  
-Imagínense, si mi padre hace así estos pastelitos ¿Cómo no hará los demás postres? -ahora todos tenían un pastelito en las manos.  
  
-Quiero que me hagas 120 pastelitos surtidos y me los lleves a la casa para la cena, Kakarotto -le pidió su madre.  
  
-Claro y te llevaré otros postres más -le dijo -Bueno iré al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes -Alza el vuelo.  
  
-¡Espérame! -Vegeta le dio alcance.  
  
-Otro poco lo deja aquí -decían, mientras veían a Vegeta volar detrás de Gokú.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Reflexiones de los guerreros Z sobre la relación de Vegeta con Gokú, pero principalmente sobre Gokú. 


	36. pedazo 36

-Jamás pensé que lo vería así -Ten Shin Han se acarició la barbilla.  
  
-Está muy enamorado de él -ahora habló Krilin.  
  
-Gokú es una persona con unos sentimientos muy padres, nunca ha deseado hacerle daño a alguien -Yamcha los veía alejarse.  
  
-Y eso es lo que nos atrapó a la mayoría, pero Vegeta resultó ganador -ahora reía Ma junior, mientras veía a Akiko de reojo.  
  
-Sí, pero tú ya tienes ojos para otra persona -le dijo Gohan.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -Ma junior quería hacerse el que no entendía.  
  
-No se haga sr Píkoro, no se haga -Gohan le golpeó la espalda cariñosamente.  
  
-Vaya, un namek enamorado.esto sí que es interesante -Yamcha se volteó a verlo.  
  
-No te hagas, que hace unos días decías que Gokú era más que interesante -Krilin se acercó a él.  
  
-Lo sé, pero él no está aquí en estos momentos -le corrigió.  
  
-Que te oiga Vegeta -Ten Shin Han se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Pues que me oiga -todos se comenzaron a reír.  
  
-¿Ajá? -dijo Krilin -Yamcha. Sólo te haces el valiente frente a Vegeta cuando él no está -todos asienten.  
  
-¿A poco tienes miedo de lo que pueda decirte? -Bulma se burlaba -Vegeta es terrible, pero ya no es cruel como antes.  
  
-Pero con Gokú, nos e sabe si se vuelva a comportar como antes -Ten Shin Han se sentó.  
  
-Creo que cuando se trata de defenderlo, puede que tome su carácter anterior, lo ama demasiado -Krilin también se sentó.  
  
-Cuidado del pobre diablo que ose meterse con Gokú, por qué nos e de que sea capaz Vegeta -Bulma se oía preocupada.  
  
-Y no sólo él, si no que nosotros también -Yamcha habló de nuevo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Wuauuuu que buen concepto de amistad!!!! -dijo Akiko emocionada.  
  
-Sí, es que Gokú es tan dulce, lindo, puro, noble, tierno, adorable. -Yamcha comenzó a enumerar las cualidades de Gokú con los dedos.  
  
-Deja eso, que ni siquiera los nuestros te alcanzaran para numerar todas sus cualidades -Krilin le palpó el hombro.  
  
-Y sí aparte de eso le añadimos el físico y esa cara tan linda que los dioses le otorgaron -Bulma se unió a la plática.  
  
-Su forma de ser, andar, conducirse como persona, sonreía, hablar, actuar. -de nuevo Yamcha numeraba con los dedos.  
  
-¿Cuántos desconocidos necesitas para que te presten los dedos de sus manos? -de nuevo Krilin habló.  
  
-Pero También Son tienen un defecto y es que es muy fácil dañarlo, aunque él siempre responde con una sonrisa, sin necesidad de llegar a los golpes -puntualizó Ma junior.  
  
-Pero para eso nos tienes a nosotros -Taurus por fin se unió a la plática.  
  
-Y aparte como ya dijimos. Su físico es hermoso -Yamcha y Ma junior se quedaron viendo a Bulma como diciendo "¿Y no los dices a nosotros?".  
  
-El pequeño Kakarotto -dijo Radittz con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Quién iba a pensar que se iba a poner así? -Taurus lo secundó.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
Por mientras en el supermercado.  
  
-Bueno, hemos llegado -Gokú y Vegeta descienden frente a la entrada.  
  
-¿Ya sabes que vas a comprar? -Vegeta se fue por lso carritos.  
  
-Sólo trae uno -le dijo Gokú.  
  
-Ok -Vegeta se acercó a él.  
  
-Y sí sé que voy a comprar -entran en el supermercado.  
  
-Pues veamos -se dedican a buscar todo lo de panadería y repostería.  
  
-Llevaremos también este chocolate -Gokú metió en el carrito una caja grande de chocolate especial para repostería.  
  
-Tú puedes llevarte lo que quieras, ya sabes -mientras Vegeta hablaba con él, dos tipos comenzaron a pelearse.  
  
-¡Pero es el colmo! -Decía una señora detrás de los dos muchachos -,¿Por qué nos e pueden comportarse como. como.¡Cómo esos dos muchachos que tienen frente a ustedes! -señaló a Gokú y Vegeta. Los cuales tenían entre las manos un bote de azúcar que revisaban en ese momento. -¿Eh? -Gokú tenía los ojos como puntitos y Vegeta lanzó un quejido quejumbroso.  
  
-¡Vean como quiere a su hermano menor, y él al mayor! -Vegeta tosió en ese momento -Y me imaginó que han de compartir sus camas -Vegeta decide interrumpirla.  
  
-Señora -Vegeta se acercó a ella -Kakarotto es más chico que yo, y no somos hermanos, ni nada de parentescos familiares, pero es cierto que compartimos una sola cama - al oír eso, la señora lanzó a ellos una sonrisa forzada y empujó disimuladamente a sus hijos, lejos de su alcance (Como si a Vegeta y Gokú les fueran a gustar esos escuincles tan mensos).  
  
-¿Ahora a dónde irán? -se preguntó Gokú.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, nos los hemos quitado de encima - se fueron a otra parte del súper.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
Continuará.  
  
El restaurante (vaya, por fin).  
  
Y un amigo llega a visitarlos. 


	37. pedazo 37

Dos días después. El restaurante se estaba inaugurando y Bulma pedía a todos los que pasaban, que entraran a conocerlo.  
  
-Dos órdenes de huevos rancheros, unos Tepayakis, 4 platos de Takoyakis -le leía Radittz a Vegeta.  
  
-Voy. ¡Gohan, no te estés comiendo los postres que tu padre está haciendo! -Vegeta le gritó al verlo.  
  
-Lo "chomp" siento "chomp", no puedo evitarlo -Gokú se reía de la situación.  
  
-La mesa 5 quiere otros 6 pasteles de chocolate parta llevar, en trozos -dijo Taurus.  
  
-En unos momento te los preparo -Gokú s e puso de pie -Pregúntales de que tipo de chocolate -Taurus dice que sí y de nuevo se dirige a la mesa.  
  
-Tus postres son todo un éxito Kakarotto -dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.  
  
-Lo mismo digo de tu comida -Gokú le señaló la puerta de entrada y demostró que había mucha gente esperando un lugar.  
  
-Ya veo -Vegeta le seguía pasando órdenes de comida a Radittz.  
  
-Kakarotto -Gokú voltea y ve a Taurus -, que son 6 iguales a los que les diste hace rato -Gokú asiente y se un refrigerador sacó 6 trozos de un pastel de chocolate, los envuelve con cuidado y se los entrega a su hermano mayor.  
  
-¡Mira, Mirai Trunks está en la entrada! -Gokú lo señaló.  
  
-¿Mirai Trunks? -Vegeta se asomó también sin creerlo.  
  
-Voy a verlo -Gokú salió de las cocinas y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Kakarotto, aún tienes muchos pedidos de postre -le señaló Taurus la libreta.  
  
-Sí, ahorita voy, por lo mientras pídeselos a Gohan -abrió la puerta de entrada.  
  
-¿Aún falta mucho? -le preguntó una niña al verlo salir.  
  
-No creo -Dijo Gokú volviendo la vista al interior del restaurante.  
  
-Debes aprender a ser paciente -le dijo su padre.  
  
-Es que no quiero que los postres se acaben -dijo la pequeña bastante compungida.  
  
-No te preocupes, eso no se acaba -fue lo último que le dijo Gokú antes de dirigirse a Mirai Trunks -¡Hola! -lo saludó.  
  
-Ah hola Gokú, vine a buscarlos y Dende me informó que habían abierto un restaurante y me dio la dirección -les mostró un papel. -Pasa -Gokú lo sacó de la fila y lo llevó consigo.  
  
-Hola -el chico del futuro saludó a Gohan y Vegeta.  
  
-Hola -Gohan le devolvió el saludo y Mirai Trunks vio que tenía merengue en la boca.  
  
-Y tú sigues dándole duro a los postres -Vegeta lo vio de reojo y Gohan disimuladamente se limpió la boca.  
  
-10 platos de enchiladas para la 2 -Taurus regresó con otra lista.  
  
-Un par de pan francés (torrejas) -leyó Radittz.  
  
-¿Gustan que ayude? -Mirai Trunks se fue a lavar los trastes.  
  
-Te agradecemos tu ayuda (por qué nadie quería lavarlos) -Gohan le llevó más (Claro nunca falla cuando se acomida alguien a lavar los trastes. Como nosotras en casita, de repente comienzan a aparecer traste de todos lados), yo te ayudo a secarlos (cosa que no es difícil, por qué en lo que se tarda tu ayudante en secarlos, el sol y el trastero ya secaron los otros)  
  
-Hasta que harás algo -Le dijo Vegeta a Gohan con reproche.  
  
-Sí ajá - Gohan le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.  
  
-¿Dónde está el jabón? -Gokú se acercó a Mirai Trunks y agachándose bajo el lavabo abrió una puerta y sacó el jabón -Gracias -al tomarlo, sin querer rozó su mano con la de él -Lo siento -dijo el chico del futuro bastante sonrojado.  
  
-No importa -Gokú le sonrió y le dio un besito tierno y suave en la mejilla, que casi hace que el chico del futuro salga disparado por el tejado y cruce el espacio y pos suerte Vegeta nos e dio cuenta de eso (pero de todas formas debería de saber que así es su Kakarotto y no besó a Mirai Trunks en la boca).  
  
-¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? -le preguntó Gohan al chico del futuros mientras secaba los trastes y los guardaba.  
  
-2 huevos estrellados y no lo digo en doble sentido - anunció Radittz al asomarse de nuevo por la ventanilla -, bien servidos para la mesa 1 -Gokú rió ante la ironía de su hermano.  
  
-Pues me vine por unos meses al pasado, ya que mi madre en el futuro estará muy ocupada en otra región -le explicó a Gohan.  
  
-Ahh, y me imagino que te quedaras en la corporación con Bulma, haces bi.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Auchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Escucharon gritar a Gokú - Au mi dedito -se lo llevó a la boca.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -Vegeta se acercó a él. -¿Con qué te lo cortaste? -Gohan le vio el dedo.  
  
-Con el pelador de papas -lo señaló y tenía lagrimitas en los ojos -, quería quitarlo y lo agarré mal.  
  
-Pues como se te ocurre tomarlo así - Vegeta le toma la mano -Ven -lo lleva al baño para lavarle el dedo.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurrió? -les preguntó Taurus cuando llevaba más trastes a la cocina.  
  
-Se cortó con el pelador -Bulma se acerca.  
  
-Aquí traigo banditas -sacó una caja de curitas.  
  
-Muchas gracias -dijo Vegeta y metió a Gokú en el baño.  
  
-Auch, mi dedo -Metió el dedo en el agua fría (Olvide mencionarlo, quiero fuera a las mentes cochambrosas de aquí y no hagan chistes referentes al dedo de Gokú, ya que habló de su dedo índice), para detener la sangre y para que no se le infectara.  
  
-Ok -Vegeta se lo secó con una toalla y con mucho cuidado le puso el curita -listo -le bajo la mano con cuidado.  
  
-Gracias -Ambos salen del baño.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
4 dioses en el restaurante.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Se secuestraran a Gokú!!!!! ¿Quién cometerá tal acto? 


	38. pedazo 38

-¡Eh muchacho! ¡Una malteada de fresa, un esquimo de chocolate, y sí puedes por ahí, trae también un trozo de Pay de Limón y otro de queso! -.Gokú giró la cabeza para ver quien le estaba gritando.  
  
-¡Hola! -Gokú los saludó y vio a Enmadaiosama, el gran Kaiosama, Ro Kaoi Shin y al Kaio del norte.  
  
-Anda muchacho, ve a traernos lo que te estamos pidiendo -pidió Enmadaiosama Y Gokú asintió, para después desaparecer detrás de las puertas de la cocina.  
  
-Dos Suflés de chocolate -le leyó Gohan a su padre al verlo entrar.  
  
-Ok -Gokú puso manos a la obra.  
  
-Y tu Veg, dos órdenes de Spaghetti -Taurus sacó otra hoja.  
  
-Vamos -por lo mientras Mirai Trunks seguía lavando trastes y Gohan secándolos.  
  
-Dios. Que cantidad de trastes -dijo el chico del futuro, al ver que Radittz traía más.  
  
-No te preocupes, mañana iré a comprar un lava vajillas -aclaró Vegeta.  
  
-¿Y piensas dejarme sin chamba? -se quejó Mirai Trunks.  
  
-Entonces no te quejes -Vegeta le pasó las órdenes de Spaghetti a Taurus.  
  
-Aquí están los Suflés -Gokú se los dio a Radittz -Y ahorita vienes por estos 4 -le señaló los postres de los 4 dioses.  
  
-De acuerdo -Se dirigió a una mesa.  
  
-¿Aún te quedan ingredientes para los postres? -le preguntó Vegeta.  
  
-Unos pocos -le señaló Gokú.  
  
-Entonces enviemos a alguien por otros ¡Gothen, Trunks! -los dos niños salieron de debajo de una de las mesas metálicas que se hallaban en la cocina, sorprendiendo a Mirai Trunks.  
  
-Que ¿no los habías visto? -rió Gokú.  
  
-No, señor -los dos niños lo saludaron.  
  
-Pues nosotros tampoco nos dimos cuenta de que él estaba aquí -señaló Chibi Trunks -Debajo de esa mesa nada se escucha.  
  
-¿Entonces como me oyeron? -les preguntó Vegeta.  
  
-Es que Gothen alzó un poco la lámina, porque ya nos habíamos aburrido de estar ahí abajo -ahora señaló la mesa. -Y que bueno que oyeron, tomen vayan a comprar esto -les da una lista.  
  
-De acuerdo -Ambos niños salieron volando por una ventana.  
  
-¿Ellos también trabajan aquí? -Vegeta le dijo a Mirai Trunks que no. Puesto que ellos entrarían ya en cuatro días al colegio y que sólo fueron por la inauguración.  
  
-Ya vine por los otros postres -Radittz se acercó a la ventanilla y Gokú el pasó la otra charola.  
  
-Muy bien. Aquí están sus pedidos -Radittz les dio sus pedidos a los 4 dioses.  
  
-Veamos -Enmadaio le dio un sorbo a su esquimo de chocolate -, dile a Gokú que se asome.  
  
-Sí ¡Kakarotto! -le gritó y Gokú se asomó y vio que Enmadaiosama le hacia con la mano una seña de "excelente".  
  
-Ven acá muchacho -le pidió el dios del infierno.  
  
-Voy -sale y se acerca a la mesa.  
  
-Están verdaderamente deliciosos ¿No podrías amarrarte una soga al cuellos y morirte?, así nos abrirías una fuente de sodas en el otro mundo - al oír a Enmadaiosama, Vegeta le aventó un cucharon desde las cocinas.  
  
-Este pay de limón, está muy alimonado ¿Oyeron? Muy alimonado -el Kaio del norte se rió de su propio chiste, y los demás se le quedaron viendo. Y cuando nadie rió s de su chiste, el Kaio del norte vio a Gokú fijamente y este no tuvo más remedio que reír y toda la gente lo veía como si estuviera loco.  
  
-No tienes por que reírte de un chiste tan malo -le dijo Vegeta cuando fue por él.  
  
-¿Malo? Sépate muchachito que yo soy el mejor comediante del otro reino -dijo Kaio del norte muy enojado.  
  
-Pues claro, no hay otro que yo sepa -dijo Gokú y los demás rieron.  
  
-Gracioso -lo regañó el Kaio del norte y los dos muchachos volvieron a la cocina.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Pasó el tiempo y Gokú ya había ido a EUA. Y por fin llegaba el tercer mes (donde se enfrentarían a sus peores enemigos).  
  
El restaurante aún seguía en pie, pero ahora Gokú y Vegeta lo manejaban desde la casa por qué habían contratado a un muy buen personal.  
  
Pero ese día había ido Vegeta para ver como estaban las cosas.  
  
-¿Todo bien? -les preguntó a Gohan y Mirai Trunks, los cuales eran subgerentes ahora (pero no por eso descuidaban sus puestos)  
  
-Sí -fue lo que le contestó el chico del futuro.  
  
-Dice la gente que los postres saben ricos, pero nos e comparan con los de mi padre -dijo Gohan con orgullo.  
  
-Bueno. Iré con Broly para pedirle la cuenta -Vegeta va directamente a la caja.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Por lo mientras Gokú estaba en la casa, asomándose en el balcón y viendo las nubes del cielo. Cuando de repente siente el cielo sacudirse a sus pies.  
  
-¿Acaso estaré temblando? -Se preguntó a sí mismo, pero una explosión secundaria lo hace desmayarse (¿Ya ve por tener la cabeza en las nubes?), y caer junto al balcón que se desmoronaba.  
  
-Ya lo tengo -Un personaje bastante extraño se alejó con él en brazos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Continuará.  
  
¿Quién será el que se llevó a Goku?  
  
¿Y a donde lo llevará?. 


	39. pedazo 39

Nota:  
  
Sinceramente no creo que alguien quiera estar en los zapatos del infeliz secuestrador cuando se trata de secuestrar lo más valioso para Vegeta.  
  
Aquí aparecerán personajes que me pidieron poner (de GT).  
  
Después de todo es un FF.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
Ese extraño personaje llegó a una cueva.  
  
-Vaya, por fin has llegado -Freezer se acercó a él.  
  
-Mmm, a este pastelito le doy una mordida -dijo Cell refiriéndose a Gokú, cuando el extraño lo acostó en una plancha de cemento.  
  
-Tú lo muerdes y te quedarás sin dientes -Píkoro Daimaoh lo amenazó.  
  
-¿Tanto alboroto por este muchacho? -preguntó el White Shogún.  
  
-Pero míralo, es tan lindo -le señaló Cell.  
  
-Bueno sí, lo acepto -dijo White Shogún y Cell vio al Blue Shogún acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de Gokú.  
  
-Que hermoso es -dijo el general mientras se acercaba más y más, pero un golpe de Cell lo volvió a la realidad.  
  
-Cuidadito y lo toquen sin mi permiso -Los amenazó el bio Androide.  
  
-¿Y desde cuándo decides eso? -Píkoro Daimaoh le reclamó.  
  
-Pues yo fui el de la idea de secuestrarlo -empezó a discutir con el rey de los demonios.  
  
-¡Eso no es cierto! -los otros se taparon los oídos, porque ya venían los gritos, incluso Gokú despertó en ese momento y con sorpresa ve que estaba amarrado de las manos y pies con un material que no podía romper.  
  
-¡Oigan! -Gritó sorprendiendo a todos -¿Pueden decirme que hago aquí? -les preguntó.  
  
-Estás secuestrado -dijo el tipo que lo trajo.  
  
-¿Qué es secuestrado? -todos se desmayaron.  
  
-Tan inocente como siempre -dijo Píkoro Daimaoh.  
  
-Que no volverás a ser libre, si no hasta que vengan por ti -Aclaró el extraño -, queremos ver que tan importante eres para Vegeta. -Ahhh ¿y quién eres tú' -le cuestionó.  
  
-Súper A 17 -ser presentó -soy creado por el doctor Gero y Myu (por que el otro resulto ser una verdadera porquería y ojo 17 no se fusiono, con el 17 del infierno en esta historia)  
  
.Ahhh -volvió a decir el saiya.  
  
-Y él es Baby, también creado por Myu.  
  
-Nunca había visto a ninguno de los dos- dijo refiriéndose principalmente al doctor Myu.  
  
-Por supuesto que no -habló el doctor -Yo soy el último sobreviviente del planeta Plant -se sentó en una silla frente a él, mientras Gokú lo veía de perfil.  
  
-Es natural que no lo conozcas -señaló Maki gero -, puesto que Plant era el nombre verdadero del planeta Vegeta -le comenzó a explicar.  
  
--Ahhh, ya recordé. Esa historia me la contó el Kaio del norte hace tiempo -sonrió arrancando más de un suspiro en sus enemigos.  
  
-Bueno -Cell se giró hacia el enclenque de Majin Boo -Ve con Vegeta a darle un infarto -el mounstro rosado aceptó y salió volando -A Gokú el daba mucha risa su aspecto.  
  
-Sé que no salió perfecto, pero ¡no te burles!. No todos nacen perfectos como tú -Chilló Babidi.  
  
-El que está alado de Babidi no lo conozco -Dijo refiriéndose al padre de Babidi.  
  
-Se llama Bibidi y es su padre, el creador de Majin Boo -los presentó el ninja Púrpura (que por cierto no estaba con sus otros cuatro gemelos)  
  
-Bueno -Gokú seguía luchando para safarse.  
  
-Aunque lo intentes no lo lograras -le aclaró Freezer.  
  
-Pero ya me duelen las manos -se quejó.  
  
-Suéltenlo, no creo que escape -aclaró Tao Pai Pai.  
  
-De acuerdo -lo sueltan.  
  
-Gracias -Gokú se sienta en la plancha -¿Jugamos a algo? -todos lo ven con cara de What.  
  
-¿Y a qué quieres jugar? -le preguntó Cell.  
  
-Mmm pues. -se voltea a verlo -¡Las traes! -le toca la mano.  
  
-¿Eh? -se quedó estático y vio a Gokú corretear por toda la guarida - Ah, con que esas tenemos - se puso a correr detrás de él y mientras Majin Boo llega al restaurante de Vegeta y se mete sorpresivamente.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo? -Mirai Trunks se quedó viéndolo.  
  
-¿Algo no le gustó señor? -Ahora habló Taurus.  
  
-¿No es acaso uno de los que estaban ahí sentados en esa mesa? -señaló Broly.  
  
-Majin Boo -pero Gohan pareció si reconocerlo.  
  
-¿Dónde está Vegeta? -por fin habló el mounstro rosado.  
  
-¿Buscas a mi padre? -le preguntó el chico del futuro.  
  
-Sí -Vegeta entra en ese momento.  
  
-Ah mira, es él -lo señala.  
  
-¿Yo que? -Vegeta se acercó a ellos.  
  
-No sé, este quiere verte -lo señalan.  
  
-¿Para? -lo vio desconfiante.  
  
-Sólo para decirte que tenemos algo que te pertenece -Majin Boo habló, mientras comenzaba a devorarse, los postres.  
  
-¿Algo que me pertenece? -no entendía.  
  
-Sí, empieza con "G" y acaba con "U" -le da una pista.  
  
-¿Qué empieza con "G" y acaba con "U"? -se comienza a estrujar el cerebro.  
  
-O en su defecto para ti que empieza con "K" y acaba con "O", para que entiendas -le dio otra pista  
  
-¿Con "K" y "O"?... K, O. Mmmm.¡Kakarotto! ¡Tienen a Kakarotto! ¡Que le han hecho malditos bastardos! -gritó por fin y en sus ojos se veía mucha furia, tal parecía que se descuartizaría a ahí mismo al mensajero.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
¿Cómo se la estarán pasando los malos con Gokú en la guarida?. 


	40. pedazo 40

-Ajá -dijo Majin Boo cruzando los brazos.  
  
-¿A mi padre? -Gohan volteó a verlos.  
  
-Sí y Cell y los demás lo tienen bien cuidado -con sólo oír el nombre de Cell, Vegeta casi explota cual olla de presión.  
  
-Caray, no creí que empezaran la batalla de esta manera -Taurus entró en la cocina, y también vio que era peligroso acercarse a Vegeta  
  
-Esperamos que vayas por él (Claro si Cell no se lo ha echado aún) -Por cierto, está es la dirección -Majin Boo le dio un papel a Vegeta, el cual no había dejado de gruñir y pensar lo peor para Cell y todo aquel que se llevó a su Kakarotto.  
  
-¡¡¡¡No puedo creer esto!!! -Vegeta sale volando del restaurante con dirección a su casa.  
  
-Creo que va la casa ¿Le avisamos a los demás? -Gohan le asiente a Mirai Trunks.  
  
-Sí, por favor. Y después de todo ahorita ene l restaurante no hay gente -salen y en la entrada ponen "Cerrado, por unos minutos, ya volvemos (el dueño ha ido a repartir golpes por aquí y por allá)".  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Al llegar de nuevo a la guarida, Majin Boo vio que todos los villanos estaban molidos en el piso.  
  
-¿Qué les pasó?-le preguntó a Tao Pai Pai.  
  
-Este niñito nos ha tenido jugando desde que te fuiste. ¡¡¡¡¡Ay mi espalda!!!! -se quejó.  
  
-¿Jugando? -voltea y ve que Gokú jugaba Twister con las fuerzas especiales Gy new, y ya los había hecho un nudo.  
  
-Rojo, mano, derecha -les ordenó -Gurdo ha perdido-Gokú hace salir a Gurdo.  
  
-Vaya -Majin Boo se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca -¿Y qué tanto jugaron? -Tao Pai Pai le dijo que las traes, escondidillas, encantados, etc.  
  
Y me digo el mejor asesino del mundo, este escuincle me las gana incluso si no está peleando -Veían que Gokú se jaló a Majin Boo (¿Acaso creía que iba a escapar?), para jugar con él a brincar el burro.  
  
-Me pregunto si no se cansa -Cooler estaba de cara al piso.  
  
-Bueno -Vieron a Gokú ponerse de pie, después de brincar como 1,000, 000 de veces al pobre Majin Boo, quien también yacía tirado en el suelo y viendo estrellitas -Ya me canse -todos dieron gracias al cielo -Me iré a bañar, he quedado muy sucio ¿Dónde tienen un baño? -Freezer le señala una cascada, con un pequeño lago dentro de la cueva -Ahh -sin pena alguna se quita todo frente a ellos, haciendo que Cell, Píkoro Daimaoh, Blue Shogún y alguno que otro volvieran de inmediato a la vida.  
  
(Todos sacaron sus pancartas y mostraron la más alta calificación que era 5 puntos por cada uno, y se pusieron a bailar Colofox) este chiste sólo lo entienden aquellos que sean mexicanos o que hayan visto Vida TV.  
  
-Wuaw- susurro Cell al verlo.  
  
-Creo que me meteré a bañar con él -dijo Blue Shogún, pero Cell lo miro fulminante.  
  
-Que cosita tan linda -parecía que se les iba a caer la baba.  
  
-Mmm -Majin Boo se acercó a la cascada y convirtió el agua de esta en chocolate. El cual cubrió a Gokú por completo y se endurecio en su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Y eso? -preguntó Píkoro Daimaoh bastante asombrado.  
  
-Pues, me acordé que le quieren dar una mordida y pues... -en ese momento llegan los guerreros Z y Vegeta parecía ser el mismo diablo por la cara que tenía.  
  
-¡¿Dónde está Kakarotto?! -Su voz furiosa hizo retumbar la cueva.  
  
-Ahí -lo señaló Cooler.  
  
-Cielos, chocolates así no se ven en las tiendas -dijo Yamcha.  
  
-¡¿Qué le han hecho?! -Vegeta estaba cada vez más furioso. (Aguas porque se puede derrumbar la cueva).  
  
-Sòlo está cubierto de chocolate, no te espantes -Majin Boo se pusó las manos enfrente antes de que Vegeta lo sarandeara y a Gokú sólo se le veían los ojos.  
  
-Grrrr ¡¡¡¡Basta!!! ¡¡¡¡Arracen con todo, incluyendo con el chocolatote!!!! (Claro el Gokú chocolate es el que más le importa) -ordenó Vegeta.  
  
-Como tú digas -nib tardo ni perezoso. Yamcha caragóa Gokú, mientras los otros se ocupaban de mandar a sus enemigos al infiero (Elena ese era el Plan, Gokú los agotó para que se les hiciera más fácil).  
  
-Listo -Vegeta se sacudió las manos.  
  
-Vaya que tienes fuerza cuando tienes un carácter así -Radittz miró a Vegeta y silbó admirado.  
  
-Y sobre todo el mal genio le vino, no después del recadod e Majin Boo, si no después de que vio el balcón destruido de la casa -aclaró Taurus.  
  
-Pero hay que ver que ni los nuevos enemigos pudieron contra la furia de Vegeta -Todos se van a casa de Vegeta. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En casa de Vegeta.  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos aquí y Gokú está a salvo -.Akiko ayudaba a Yamcha a acomodar a Gokú.  
  
-Con el calor que está haciendo y este chocolate no se derritió -Chibi Trunks señaló a Gokú.  
  
-¿Quién quiere que ese derrita ese chocolate? -dijo Mirai Trunks en un susurro.  
  
-¿En que piensas Vegeta? -Bulma se giró a verlo.  
  
-En como le quitaré a Kakarotto todo ese chocolate -lo señaló.  
  
-¿Pues como iba a ser?, sòlo a mordidas -acalró Radittz.  
  
-Umm, es cierto- Bueno, gracias a todos por su ayuda, pero esto lo puedo hacer yo sólo. Así que Ala ahuecando el Ala -Vegeta los empujó a todos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Gokú le dirá a Vegeta algo que no se espera (que ya está listo)  
  
¿Cómo tomará el principe eso? 


	41. pedazo 41

-Mugroso Vegeta -dijo Yamcha en el jardín.  
  
-No te quejes, despuès de todo es su pareja y està en todo su derecho -le explicó Ma junior.  
  
-¿Y cómo vas tú con Akiko? -Gohan se acercó a su maestro.  
  
-Pues, esta noche me invitó a cenar -le dijo la chica.  
  
-Ahh, con que esas tenemos -Gohan sonrió, haciendo sonrojar al namek.  
  
-Creo que Ma junior a descubierto que sí tiene corazón -Ten se unió a Gohan.  
  
-Siempre he sabido que tengo corazón -dijo el namek como queja.  
  
-Cierto, si no ¿cómo viviría? -Krillin le dio la razón.  
  
-Exacto. Bueno vámonos al restaurante, por qué ustedes tienen que ir a abrirlo -dijo refieriendose a los saiyas que ahí laboraban.  
  
-En eso tienen mucha razón -todos alzan el vuelo.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.  
  
Y dentro de la casa de Gokú y Vegeta.  
  
-Mmm ¿por dónde empezaré? -se dijo Vegeta así mismo, ya ya tenía a Gokú en la cama -Creo que ya sé -le da un mordisco al chocolate que cubría la yugular creo poder comerme todo este chocolate, y apuesto a que tú sabes más rico -sonrió entre dientes-, pero descuida, no te haré nada, si no hasta que estés listo -ahpora le muerde el chocolate que le cubría la nariz y la boca -vaya -siguió quitandole el chocolate hasta que... -Ya basta de chocolate, tanto dulce me dará indigestión -le quita lo demás con las manos y lod ejó descubierto por completo -iré a guardarlo al refrigerador -Bajó los escalones y Gokú lo ve desde la cama.  
  
-Veg -le dice al verlo volver.  
  
-Dime -se acerca a la cama.  
  
-Gracias -es todo lo que dice y se queda viendo fijamente al techo.  
  
-¿De? -se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Por ir allá, no digo que no me la pasaba bien (y a nosotras nos consta), pero temí no volver a verte -se giró y estaba un poco sonrojado.  
  
-Yo presentí lo mismo Kakarotto, creí que ya no te volvería a ver... Caray quwe diferente actua la mente, cuando veradaderamente estás enemorado, porque si todo fuera como antes, yo te hubiera dejado ahí -sonrió.  
  
-Y yo me hubiera golpeado a todos -le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Exacto, bueno ponte la pijama y duérmete -en ese instante Gokú abre los brazos y lo abraza.  
  
-Veg -le susurró al oído.  
  
-Mmm -le respondió suavemente, mientras disfrutaba del brazo.  
  
-Estoy listo (Ayyy Jolines Oo) -le dijo y Vegeta se asombró.  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio? -no podía creerlo (me va a perdonar, pero el Hentai entre ellos dos me lo he reservado para más adelante).  
  
-Sí -dijo muy suavemente y Vegeta comenzó a besarlo, mientras nuevamente loa costaba en la cama con delicadeza.  
  
-Mi Kakarotto -dijo entre beso y beso, mientras le acariciaba todo el cuerpo.  
  
No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que podría perder a Kakarotto y no de la típica manera que era el desenamoramiento (no por el momento) si no por algo más cruel y despiadado. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso y mejor se dedicó a contemplar a su pareja.  
  
-¿En que piensas? -Gokú se preocupo.  
  
-En nada. Sólo que yo tenía razón, sabes más rico que el chocolate -le sonrié, pero por dentro se sentía mal, de no poderle decir la verdad -Bah, son tonterías, nada ni nadie podrá quitarme a Kakarotto -lo dijo para sí, pero en voz alta.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? -Gokú frunció la frente y le dolía, ya que él sabía que realmente sí existía algo que los iba a separar más adelante, y eso era el virus que tenía en el corazon.  
  
-No me hagas caso -Vegeta de nuevo lo beso.  
  
-Está bien -Gokú se dejo llevar por la situación hasta que todo terminó.  
  
Era extraño, se sentía bien. La penetraciónd e Vegeta no le había dolido en lo absoluto. Tal vez eso era amor verdadero. Gokú se dio la vuelta ne la cama y cerró los ojos. Dando un suspiró suave, mientras esperaba que Vegeta volviera de la cocina.  
  
-Te he traido un pedazo de pastel y un poco de leche -Gokú el agradeció ys e sentó para comérselo.  
  
-¿Còmo va el restaurante? -le preguntó.  
  
-Se podría decir que excelente -prende el televisor.  
  
-Ya veo -Gokú se concentraba sólo en comerce su pastel.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.´-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Majunior y akiko ¿Cómo se la estará pasando el namek con la chica?  
  
Y de nuevo acción en el restaurante. 


	42. pedazo 42

NOTA:  
  
Se que varias de ustedes (O por lo menos Elena) me quieren matar por no poner Hentai en esta primera relación de Gokú y Vegeta, pero era necesario y más adelante verán por que.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-  
  
Por lo mientras Akiko no sólo se había contentado con salir a cenar con Ma junior, si no que hasta lo llevo a una disco a bailar.  
  
-¡Pero yo no sé bailar! -dijo el namek.  
  
-Pues para eso estoy yo, para enseñarte -lo jala a la pista.  
  
-Mi madre ¿en que cosas me he metido? -se lamentó el namek.  
  
-Vaya que eres muy quejumbroso -la música era un rock and roll -Baila como sientas la música.  
  
-¿Y le presumirás a Sheyla que le enseñaste a bailar a un Namek? -dijo un poco molesto.  
  
-No, pero tal vez escriba un libro sobre esto -rió ante al cara de frustración del namek -Jaja, vamos, si bailar no es difícil, hasta Gokú sabe hacerlo -Ma junior seguía en la pista sin moverse.  
  
-Vamos pues -no tiene otro remedio.  
  
-Así me gusta -los dos se pusieron a bailar -Oye, no lo haces tan mal -le dijo.  
  
-Eso es lo que tú crees -no dejaban de bailar.  
  
-Lo que ocurre es que eres muy modesto -le señaló.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-  
  
En el restaurante. Radittz, Taurus, Mirai Trunks y Gohan, ya no veían lo duro si no lo tupido.  
  
-Pero parece que los clientes se estuvieran vengando (hoy el otro personal está de descanso) -Gohan se secó el sudor con una servilleta, ya que el restaurante estaba atascado.  
  
-¿Dónde está Vegeta? -vieron asomarse por al ventanilla al rey Vegeta.  
  
-Debe de estar en su casa con Kakarotto -informó Taurus.  
  
-¿Acaso sigue con ese mequetrefe? -se oía molesto.  
  
-Y creo que será para siempre -corroboró Radittz.  
  
-¡Pues es algo que yo no puedo consentir! -el rey golpeó furiosamente el mostrador.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿No puede consentir que su único hijo esté verdaderamente enamorado? -Taurus preguntó asombrado.  
  
-Enamorado sí ¡pero non puedo pasar el hecho que quien está enamorado! -Nappa quien había ido con él, intenta calmarlo. -Cariño -Detrás de ellos dos vieron salir a la madre de Vegeta. Esta era una mujer realmente hermosa, son el cabello largo hasta la cintura y alborotado -Creo que Vegeta está lo bastante grandecito para elegir con quien estar. Pero si sigues dudando de eso -lo ve fijamente -, será mejor que mañana empecemos por conocer mejor a Kakarotto -Taurus aplaude la idea.  
  
-Me parece una idea bastante buena -Nappa también la apoyó.  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo el rey entre dientes -Mañana le daremos una visita a ese susodicho de Kakarotto -salieron los tres por al puerta.  
  
-¿Creen que todo salga bien? -preguntó Gohan.  
  
-Estaría loco si te dijera que no. Con lo poco que tengo de conocer a Kakarotto, me basta decirte que con su ternura y pureza lo va a conquistar -Taurus se llevó más platos a una mesa.  
  
-En eso te apoyo -Radittz fue tras él.  
  
-Bueno, unas horas más y cerramos -Gohan consultó el reloj que estaba en la caja.  
  
-Si es que los clientes nos dejan -Mirai Trunks miró la puerta.  
  
-Dos horas serán suficientes para todos ellos -Gohan se puso a hacer más postres.  
  
-Tus postres van mejorando día a día -le señaló el chico del futuro.  
  
-Pero nunca llegaré a tener el toque de mi padre -leía una receta de un pastel de crema.  
  
-Pues si le hechas ganas yo creo queso -Mirai Trunks por su parte había aprendido a cocinar, para hacerse cargo de la cocina.  
  
-¿Sabía qué a cocinar principalmente me enseñó Mirai Gohan? -le comentó y Gohan le sonrió.  
  
-Dos témpuras de verdura para la mesa 7 y 7 economiyakis. -les dijo Taurus.  
  
-Tan siquiera no son únicamente los saiyas los que viene a este restaurante (claro si no los llevarían a la ruina), y eso es bueno -Tarles se puso a lavar los trastes (sí, él es nuevo).  
  
-Y por otra parte es bueno que Vegeta te haya aceptado -Gohan le dio una palmada en la espalda.  
  
-Jeje, lo sé -le ponía más jabón a los trastes para enjuagarlos.  
  
-Y otra cosa que podemos aplaudirle al restaurante es que tiene comida internacional -Mirai Trunks le bajó la lumbre a un arroz al vapor que estaba haciendo.  
  
-¿Vas a ocupar las verduras? -le preguntó Gohan antes de meterlas al refrigerador. -Por ahorita no, gracias -movía el arroz para que no se le quemara.  
  
-Vengo por tres rebanadas de pastel de tres leches y 2 arroz con leche -informó Radittz.  
  
-¡Vegeta! -lo vieron entrar.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
¿Cómo tomará Vegeta lo de su padre?. 


	43. pedazo 43

-Holas -venía con una sonrisa en los labios (claro después de lo que sucedió en su casita con Kakarotto, sólo imagínensela).  
  
-¿Por qué tan feliz? -preguntó Mirai Trunks al verlo.  
  
-Por nada -no podía decirles lo que pasó. Claro, no podía contarles lo bien que se había sentido unas horas antes, cuando tocó y acarició el cuerpo de color marfil y frágil de Gokú.  
  
-Pues creo que opacaré tu felicidad -Gohan se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? -Vegeta se giró a verlo.  
  
-Tú padre irá mañana a tu casa para ver a Kakarotto, y no sabemos como vaya a terminar eso -Taurus le comenzó a explicar.  
  
-¿Y eso por qué? -se jaló una silla.  
  
-Al parecer no le gusta que andes con mi padre -Vegeta se paró de golpe.  
  
-Y es muy probable que mañana le pida que te deje, aunque a tu madre eso no parece molestarle. Al contrario, ella apoya tu relación -Taurus le siguió explicando.  
  
-¿Y qué demonios le importa a mi padre el que yo ame a Kakarotto? -se oía molesto.  
  
-Nosotros te apoyamos, pero creíamos prudente avisarte -Radittz fue por un trapo para limpiar las mesas.  
  
-Gracias -Vegeta se sentó en la silla nuevamente.  
  
-Procura no decirle nada a Gokú, puede ser mejor que actúe tal como es -Vegeta asintió ante las palabras de Mirai Trunks.  
  
-Ya que si lo haces, podría ponerse nervioso -vieron salir a los últimos clientes y a Broly cerrar el restaurante con llave, desde adentro.  
  
-De acuerdo. Bueno, iré a hacer el corte de caja -lo hace y le paga a los chicos.  
  
-Gracias Veg. Te veremos mañana -salieron por la puerta de atrás.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Vegeta iba surcando el cielo, de regreso a su casa.  
  
-Que demonios se trae mi padre? .Bueno sea lo que sea, nunca me separaré de Kakarotto -el cielo ya se veía más oscuro.  
  
-Vegeta -ve ala anciano Bell llamarlo desde la ventana de su casa.  
  
-¿Si? -desciende del aire. -¿Cómo se encuentra Kakarotto?, supe lo del secuestro -se oía y veía preocupado.  
  
-Él está bien, lo he dejado en casa -el anciano lo invita a pasar.  
  
-Me alegro ¿quieres una taza de café? -le ofreció.  
  
-Muchas gracias, pero tengo que llegar a casa para ver a Kakarotto, tal vez otro día se lo acepte -el anciano dice que está bien.  
  
-Nos vemos luego, hijo -lo acompañó hasta la puerta -, y le das mis saludos a Kakarotto y dile que espero verle pronto -Vegeta asiente y alza el vuelo nuevamente.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ya estaba por amanecer y en al discote Ma junior jalaba a Akiko fuera de la pista, por que ésta no quería irse.  
  
-Ya es muy tarde, ya vámonos -le decía mientras la jalaba del brazo..  
  
-Oye, no seas aburrido -le reclama.  
  
-Son casi las tres de la madrugada -le muestra su reloj.  
  
-Está bien, ya vámonos -al salir de la disco se tropieza con cierta persona.  
  
-¡Sheyla! -la saluda.  
  
-Holas -se acerca a los dos.  
  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí? - le pregunta.  
  
-Nada -le dijo. (No tengo paciencia para escribirme en primera persona).  
  
-¿Cómo está Harry? (¿Ya les había dicho que en mis historias meto x over?) - Se van a sentar en una banca de un parque cercano.  
  
-Bastante bien -saca de su bolsa una carta.  
  
-Veo que me ha escrito -Akiko guarda la carta en su bolsa.  
  
-Hola Píkoro o debería decir ¿Ma junior? -le sonríe.  
  
-Como sea, no importa -se sienta a un lado de Akiko.  
  
-¿Hasta cuando nos vamos a ir? -vieron a un chico bastante parecido a Sheyla acercarse a ella -Pensé que sólo venías a entregar la carta.  
  
-Nadie te pidió que vinieras -le reclama la chica -Uff, discúlpenlo es mi hermano gemelo -lo presenta.  
  
-Vick Ryddle -le da la mano a Ma junior.  
  
-¿No pudiste venir sola, Shey? - Akiko se notaba molesta.  
  
-Severus no quería mandarme sola y como no había nadie disponible para venir. Bueno, ya nos vamos -ambos desaparecen.  
  
-Son bastante extraños -Observó Ma junior.  
  
-Una vez que te acostumbres ya no los verás así -los dos se ponen de pie y se alejan del lugar.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
El rey Vegeta y demás e presentan en casa de Gokú y Vegeta y le ponen una prueba bastante difícil a Vegeta (Demostrar cuanto ama a Kakarotto) 


	44. Pedazo 44

-Al día siguiente como a eso de las nueve de la mañana.  
  
-Creo que están tocando a la puerta, iré a abrir -Gokú estaba ayudando a Vegeta a limpiar la casa.  
  
-Sí -deja el trapeador a un lado.  
  
-¿Si? -Gokú abre la puerta y ve al rey Vegeta, a su esposa y a Nappa -Buenas tardes -abre más la puerta y el rey Vegeta entra a la casa como Juan por la suya.  
  
-¡Pero que educación!, discúlpalo por favor -Le dijo a Gokú la madre de Vegeta.  
  
-No hay problema -se limpia las manos -¿En que les puedo ayudar? -el rey Vegeta se acerca a él y lo toma por el cuello.  
  
-Quiero que te alejes de Vegeta -le dijo en un tono determinante.  
  
-¡Cariño, ya habíamos hablado de eso! -Nara se apresuro a ayudar a Gokú.  
  
-Pero cuando estuve filosofando en la noche, me di cuenta de que yo tenía al razón -avienta a Gokú al sillón.  
  
-Pero yo. -el chico intentó hablar.  
  
-¡Nada Kakarotto, te di una orden y vas a cumplir y si no.  
  
-¿Si no que? -Vegeta apareció detrás de él -¿Acaso vienes a molestarlo?. El que nos separemos o no será decisión de nosotros y ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en eso! -lo señala acusadoramente.  
  
-¡Soy tu padre y se lo que es bueno para ti! -le grita.  
  
-Vegeta -Gokú el toca el hombro -, será mejor que me vaya.  
  
-Por supuesto que no ¡Él que se tienen que ir es otro! -los ánimos se estaba calentando.  
  
-Tengo una idea -Nara tomó la palabra -Vegeta. Tendrás que demostrarnos que tan enamorado estás de Kakarotto, separándote de él por unos días -Vegeta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? -no podía creer lo que escuchaba  
  
-Será por el bien de ambos y tal vez le demuestres a sía tu apdre que tan importante es Kakarotto para ti -Gokú se les queda viendo.  
  
-A mi me parece una idea excelente -Nappa se acercó a ellos.  
  
-De acuerdo ¿cuàl es la plaza mínima? -dijo Veegta como no queriendo la cosa.  
  
-Muy bien, el mínimo será 1 semana, y no lo puedes ir a buscar antes, aunque estés muy desesperado -le dio a entender su madre.  
  
-No creo poder -ambos subieron la escalera -A propósito ¿a dònde irá Kakarotto? -los vio desde el segundo piso.  
  
-A casa de sus padres, ahí estará más seguro -le informa su madre.  
  
-Me parece bien -ambos se meten en su habitación -Kakarotto -le habñlló mientras le ayudaba a hacer su maleta -Si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme -cierra una de las maletas.  
  
-Lo haré -él cierra otra.  
  
-Sì te llaman de la agencia de modelaje, les daréel teléfono donde podrán localizarte -Gokú el dice que sí -Bueno, vamos abajo -los tres los vieron bajar.  
  
-Ok Vegeta. Nosotros llevaremos a Kakarotto a casa de sus padres -Vegeta asiente.  
  
-Cuídate -abraza a Gokú.  
  
-Tú igual -siente que Vegeta lo abraza con más fuerza.  
  
-Te veré luego -Gokú asiente y sale junto a los padres de Vegeta.  
  
-Bueno Kakarotto, dinos donde queda tu casa, para que te escoltemos hasta allá -Gokú asiente.  
  
-Es por este rumbo -los dirige.  
  
-Vamos trás de ti -lo siguen y llegan a casa de Gokú.  
  
(Ding, dong) onomatopeya de un timbre.  
  
-¡¿Pero Kakarotto, que haces aquí?! -fue Seripa quien abrió.  
  
-Yo te explico -la madre de Vegeta se acercó a ella.  
  
-Nara -dice al verla.  
  
-Sì, soy yo y loq eu sucedio fue... -le cuenta lo sucedido- ... y es por eso que dejaremos a Kakarotto aquí por unso días -Seripa se voltea a ver a su hijo.  
  
-Pues no hay problema y creo que por parte de Bardack tampoco -deja entrar a su hijo a la casa -Ve y deja tus cosas en el cuarto de Taurus -le indicó.  
  
-Sí -Gokú subió los escalones y entró en una de las recámaras y vio que Taurus ya se había levantado y probablemente estaba bañandose, ya qeu se oía agua correr en el baño de la habitación.  
  
-¿Ya desayunaste? -Oyó que su madre le gritaba y por lógica intuyó que los otros ya se habían marcahado.  
  
-No, aún no -le informó.  
  
-¿Kakarotto? -Taurus apareció en la puerta del baño y con una toalla amarrada a la cintura (Kokoro grita emocionada).  
  
-Hola-lo saluda -, me quedaré una temporada aquí -le cuenta lo que pasó.  
  
-Ya veo, así que le harán una prueba a Vegeta, pobre, me pregunto ¿cuánto soportará? -se pone un pantalónd e mezclilla y una sudadera -¿me esperas?, voy al cuarto de Radittz por algo -Gokú dice que sí.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
continuará...  
  
Gokú en casa de sus padres. 


	45. pedazo 45

-Hola hijo -vio a su padre entrar a la recámara.  
  
-Hola -Gokú lo saluda con una sonrisa como es su costumbre.  
  
-Tu madre ya me explicó todo y quiero que sepas, que siempre serás bienvenido a esta casa -Gokú da las gracias- En unos minutos el desayuno estará listo -sale de la habitación.  
  
Por mientras Taurus entra en la habitación de Radittz.  
  
-Permiso -entra y ve que su hermano y Gohan aún dormían -Vaya -coge su pluma que estaba por ahí -Oye Rad -sacude ligeramente a su hermano.  
  
-¡Déjame dormir! -se queja tapándose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza -¡El restaurante abre hasta la una! -le gritó con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Lo sé, pero tengo algo importante que decirte - lo sacude de nuevo.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿No puede esperar? -Taurus dice que no.  
  
-Kakarotto está aquí -le dice en el oído.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué Kakarotto est. -Al incorporarse se dio un madrazo con la ventana que estaba justamente arriba de su cabeza, y eso despertó a Gohan.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -se voltea a ver a ambos y Radittz se sobaba la frente, mientras Taurus se reía.  
  
-No te burles -le dijo molesto a su hermano -Dice Tau que según Kakarotto está aquí.  
  
-¿Mi padre? -Taurus asiente -¿Qué hará aquí? -se pone de pie.  
  
-Ahorita les explica, si quieren verlo, él se encuentra en mi habitación. -les indica.  
  
-Gracias -los dos salen del cuarto y vana la recámara de Taurus.  
  
-Padre -dice Gohan al entrar en la recámara.  
  
-Hola Gohan -lo saluda desde la cama donde se hallaba sentado.  
  
-¿Acaso vienes de visita? -a toda respuesta Gokú le señaló a ambos las maletas -¿Acaso tuviste algún pleito con Vegeta? -Gokú dice que no y a ellos también les explica todo lo que sucedía.  
  
-Ya vemos, y por lo tanto tú tampoco podrás ir al restaurante -Gohan se sienta a su lado.  
  
-Cierto y Vegeta tampoco puede venir a buscarme -en ese momento oyen que Seripa los llama a desayunar.  
  
-Vengan, vamos -bajan los cuatro las escaleras y Gokú llevaba un sobre grueso y cerrado bajo el brazo.  
  
-Siéntense en las sillas -Gokú se sienta a un lado de su padre.  
  
-Gracias -comienzan a desayunar.  
  
-Come todo lo que quieras -le dice su madre a Gokú.  
  
-Gracias, pero hace mucho tiempo deje de comer demasiado -va a dejar sus trastes a la cocina y después va asentarse ala sala y coge el sobre que tenía hace un momento.  
  
-¿Qué hay en ese sobre Kakarotto? -Taurus se giró a verlo.  
  
-Son las fotos del modelaje de EUA, me acaban de llegar esta mañana y no las he visto ¿Gustan verlas? -les ofreció.  
  
-Yo sí -Taurus se puso de pie, con una tostada en la boca y fue a sentarse a un lado de su hermano.  
  
-Vamos -los demás se le acercan.  
  
-Bueno -abre el sobre, y comienzan a ver las fotografías (que eran como unas 300).  
  
-Pero mira nada más, s enota que eres fotogénico -dijo Taurus al estar viendo las fotografías.  
  
-Pues algo -les seguía pasando las fotografías.  
  
-Me gusta esta -dijo su madre.  
  
-Pues te la regalo -se la da -¿Ustedes no quieren una?-todos toman la que más les gusta.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a terminar de vestirnos para ir al restaurante -Taurus se puso de pie y fue a terminar de vestirse.  
  
-¿Y ahora por qué se arregla tanto? -le preguntó Gokú a Gohan y Radittz.  
  
-Por qué hace unos días se presentó una chava y creo que le pidió ayuda en unos trabajos -le informa Radittz.  
  
-Ya veo -se llevó una mano tras la nuca.  
  
-Te veremos en unos minutos -los dos suben a vestirse.  
  
-Kakarotto -ve a su madre llamarlo.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo? -se sienta a lado de ella.  
  
-No sé si deba decirte esto, pero un día que salí con Bulma a hacer unas comprar. Conocí a la que fue tu esposa -Gokú abre la boca sorprendido.  
  
-¿A Milk? ¿Y qué dijo? -se oía nervioso y volteó para ver si lo los demás no venían.  
  
-Preguntó como estabas y que esperaba que fueras feliz con Vegeta -en ese momento, los otros tres muchachos bajan la escalera.  
  
-Ya nos vamos -se despiden de Gokú y Seripa.  
  
-Los veré al rato -Gokú se despide de ellos -Gracias por decírmelo -le dice a su madre.  
  
-De nada ¿Me ayudas a preparar un postre para tu padre? -Gokú dice que sí y la sigue hasta la cocina.  
  
-¿A dónde fue mi padre? -preguntó mientras buscaba en la alacena algún postre para preparar.  
  
-A casa del anciano Bell, siempre va en las mañanas -Seripa saca los utensilios de cocina y los pone en la mesa.  
  
-¿A qué? -dijo mientras se ponía a limpiarlos.  
  
-Siempre ha sido así -saca un libro de recetas.  
  
-Gracias -Gokú lo abre -Veamos, vamos a hacer este -le muestra un pastel de fresas con crema -¿Tienes fresas? -Seripa va al refrigerador y saca algunas.  
  
-Aquí tienes -se las pone enfrente.  
  
-Bueno, voy a lavarlas -se las lleva la lavabo -Tenemos también que desinfectarlas -¿Tendrás por ahí también queso doble crema? -Gokú le pide los ingredientes que le hacen falta.  
  
-Sí -va a buscarlos en lo que Gokú limpia las fresas y las pone en un recipiente con agua y 10 gotas d desinfectante.  
  
-Veo que te gustan mucho los postres -su madre leía la receta.  
  
-pues algo -se pone a medir la harina en una taza de medición -Dice que son 4 tazas ½ de harina (no me hagan caso, no se como se hace un pastel) -leía la receta.  
  
-Bueno, en lo que tú haces el pastel -le pone lo que el falta enfrente -Yo haré la comida -se dirige a la estufa.  
  
-Muy bien -de repente siente que el aire le comienza a faltar y el pecho comienza a dolerle -Esto no puede empezara ahora -sabía lo que eso significaba, pero el dolor de repente se fue -Puede ser que mi enfermedad se revele poco a poco (que equivocado está), no debo de preocuparlos -siguió haciendo el pastel.  
  
-¿Crees que a tu padre le guste comer esto? -Gokú se volteó a ver la estufa, donde 6 ollas hervían.  
  
-Puede -ponía las claras y yemas de los blanquillos en la harina.  
  
-Pero aún así es muy poco para él -sacó más ollas.  
  
-Eso sí -Gokú seguía preparando su pastel -Bueno, creo que ya está bien batido -vacía la mezcla en un molde de rosca y después lo mete al horno.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Como ven Gokú ya empieza con su problema cardiaco (¿Será obra del destino que en el otro fic justamente en éste momento, también esté enfermo?)  
  
-¿Cómo tomará Vegeta la noticia? Claro si se entera. 


	46. pedazo 46

-Vegeta por su parte no hallaba que hacer sin su Kakarotto.  
  
-Será mejor que salga y vaya al restaurante. Si no comenzaré trepar por las paredes -sale de la casa y vuela directamente hacia su negocio.  
  
-Hola Vegeta -dicen al verlo llegar.  
  
-Kakarotto está bien cuidado es casa -le informa Taurus.  
  
-Lo sé -se sienta en una silla.  
  
-Si quieres, nosotros te diremos todo lo que pase con él -Vegeta ase voltea ver a Gohan.  
  
-Te lo agradecería mucho. Bueno. Ya hay que abrir -Vegeta abre las dos puertas principales.  
  
-Se nota que esta prueba es muy difícil para ti -Tarles comenzó a preparar los platos, vasos, servilletas y cubiertos en una mesa.  
  
-Y si no hago algo para distraerme sin Kakarotto, podría volverme loco -se voltea a ver a Mirai Trunks -Te ayudaré a cocinar.  
  
-Gracias padre -pone una olla grande con agua, directamente en la lumbre.  
  
-De nada -Vegeta se sentó en una de las sillas que se hallaban dentro de la cocina.  
  
-A leguas se nota que lo extrañas, y eso que es el primer día -Taurus fue por unos cubiertos.  
  
-Pues claro que lo extraño -se oía molesto.  
  
-Eso es amor de verdad, pero bueno. Hay que comenzar a trabajar -Radittz sacó una hoja -Dos consomés y un bistec a las brazas para la mesa 4.  
  
-¡Un menú completo para la diez! -anunció Taurus.  
  
-El de Taurus debe de ser para un saiya -Mirai Trunks preparaba todo. (Con la ayuda de su padre y los otros cocineros).  
  
-Lo bueno de los postres, es que varios pueden conservarse por días, claro, siempre y cuando no se traten de postres especiales -Gohan abre la nevera.  
  
-¿Cómo en el segundo menú? -preguntó Mirai Trunks mientras se ponía un sombrero de cocinero -Me siento ridículo con este sombrero -se acomodó el cabello.  
  
-Pero es obligatorio usarlo (en México lo usamos sólo cuando sabemos que viene salubridad) -Vegeta también se puso uno.  
  
-Claro, por la higiene -Hasta Gohan tenía uno puesto.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Cuando Bardack llegó a la casa, la comida ya estaba lista y un magnifico pastel de fresas con crema adornado se hallaba en el centro de la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo hoy el anciano Bell? -Seripa comenzó a platicar con su marido.  
  
-Pues nada importante, sólo platicamos de lo que hemos hecho apar. -de repente escucharon que la vajilla cayó en el suelo de la cocina.  
  
-¡Kakarotto! -los dos corrieron hacia la cocina y vieron que su hijo estaba de cuclillas, sumamente pálido, con una mano en el pecho del lado izquierdo y que respiraba con mucha dificultad  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? -su padre se hinca a su lado.  
  
-No.no. pue. puedo. res. respirar -al otro lado, su madre se hinca preocupada y le toca la frente.  
  
-¡Está ardiendo en fiebre Bardack! -Seripa apenas termino de decir eso, cuando Gokú terminó por desmayarse.  
  
-Iré a llevarlo ala cama -Bardack lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó ala recámara de Taurus. Su esposa lo seguía -Muy bien -lo acuesta, le quita los zapatos y le afloja un poco la ropa. Después desciende un poco la cama, lo acomoda dentro de esta y lo arropa muy bien.  
  
-Le tomaré la temperatura -Seripa le puso el termómetro en la boca.  
  
-Esperemos que no sea nada grave -esperaron alrededor de 3 minutos y Seripa retiró el termómetro.  
  
-¡Son más de 43 grados Bardack! -dice bastante asustada.  
  
-Tendré que hablarle a un doctor -Bardack iba a salir cuando.  
  
-E. espera -Gokú ya había despertado -Ha. Háblale a Mirai Trunks. Él sabe. que está. ocurriendo -cierra los ojos como si tratara de olvidar el dolor que le producía el virus por todo el cuerpo, pero especialmente en el corazón.  
  
-De acuerdo -Bardack sale de la habitación ya garra el teléfono que se hallaba en la sala, y marca al restaurante.  
  
-Restaurante familiar "la Cava" (si a alguien se le ocurre un nombre mejor, no dude en decírmelo) -contestó Broly el teléfono.  
  
-¿Broly? -preguntó el padre de Gokú -Soy yo. Bardack.  
  
-Buenas tardes Sr. ¿Se le ofrece algo? -le preguntó amablemente.  
  
-¿Se encuentra Mirai Trunks? -le pregunta.  
  
-Sí claro ¡ Mirai Trunks, te hablan! -al oír a Broly, Mirai Trunks salió de la cocina.  
  
-¿Bueno? -coge la bocina -¿Qué dice? ¡Dios mío, iré para allá en este mismo momento! -Cuelga la bocina y corre al baño para cambiase a su ropa de calle.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? -lo ven salir vestido como siempre.  
  
-A empezado lo que tanto me temía -decía mientras se abrochaba su espada -Son Gokú está muy grave.  
  
-¿¡Qué Kakarotto está grave!? -Vegeta fuera de si lo toma del cuello de la camisa.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Mirai Trunks va a casa de Gokú.  
  
Vegeta se encuentra muy mal, por la situación que está pasando su Kakarotto. 


	47. pedazo 47

-Así parece ser. Será mejor que esperen aquí -Mirai Trunks salió volando rumbo a la casa de los padres de Gokú.  
  
-Será mejor que esperes aquí, vegeta. Recuerda que no puedes verlo por lo menos en una semana -Taurus lo sienta.  
  
-Mal.¡maldita se al hora en que acepte esa propuesta! -Vegeta subió a su nivel de Ss2.  
  
-Oye, tranquilo -Radittz intentaba tranquilizarlo.  
  
-¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso, sí lo único que amo en esta vida con todas mis fuerza esta grave?... No Kakarotto, tú no -las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer las mejillas del príncipe.  
  
-Bueno, mamá a veces exagera la nota -Taurus le tocó los hombros.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mirai Trunks llegó a la casa de los padres de Gokú y tocó la puerta.  
  
-Gracias por venir -le dice Bardack y sin perdida de tiempo, el chico del futuro subió de golpe los escalones hacia la recámara de Taurus.  
  
Al entrar en la habitación, se topó con un doctor que estaba chocando a Gokú. El galeno le tomaba el pulso mirando su reloj en una mano y con la otra sostenía una de las manos hirvientes del paciente.  
  
-Su pulso está pésimo -le informó a su madre, sin dejar de mirar al paciente -Será mejor llevarlo a un hospital, o aún lugar donde pueda descansar y mantenerse tranquilo -Mirai Trunks se le acercó.  
  
-Hola Mirai Trunks -lo saludó Seripa.  
  
-¿Qué tiene Gokú, doctor? -él ya lo sabía, pero quería confirmarlo.  
  
-Me temo que es el corazón -dijo al verlo.  
  
-Ya me temía eso, ¿y qué creé usted que vaya a pasar? -Mirai Trunks se sentó en la cama, viendo fijamente a Gokú, él cual estaba hundido en un gran sopor.  
  
-No hay duda alguna de que el muchacho vaya a morir -Seripa, al escuchar eso, pegó un grito -Es lamentable, lo sé, pero es lo más seguro, no le doy más de un mes de vida -Bardack se quedó estático al oír eso.  
  
-Gokú -Mirai Trunks le tocó la mejilla -lo siento, perdóname -se puso de pie.  
  
-¿Pero algún medicamento o algo? -preguntó Seripa con desesperación.  
  
-Lo siento, el que se va a crear aún está en pruebas, en el laboratorio y tardará años en salir a la luz -al oír eso, Mirai Trunks se acercó al médico y de su bolsillo sacó una medicina.  
  
-¿Se refiere a esta? -se la muestra.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible que tú ya tengas esta medicina? -estaba realmente asombrado.  
  
-Venga conmigo y le contaré todo -van a la sala.  
  
-Vera señor. Me dicen Mirai Trunks por ser un chico que viene de un futuro alterno.  
  
-"Hace tiempo, casi 10 años, yo viene al pasado a prevenirle a Gokú sobre una enfermedad del corazón que lo mataría, pero que yo le daría la cura. Y fue justamente esta medicina.  
  
-Con el tiempo Gokú enfermo, tal como yo se lo había dicho y le administré estas pastillas, que al parecer lo curaron.  
  
-Pero de nuevo en mi futuro me enteré que las dichosas pastillas, venían pésimas, y estas son las que finalmente lo han puesto así"  
  
Al escuchar el relato. El doctor el dio vuelta al frasco para poder leer las instrucciones.  
  
(nota: puede que en mi siguiente razonamiento este yo mal, nótese el porque reprobé química)  
  
-¡Pero que estupidez! -exclamó al leer los ingredientes -¿Cómo pudieron haber combinado magneto con fosfato y poner más carbono, que hierro y calcio? -no podía creer lo que leía -Esto no fue tu error chico, tú no eres médico para saber las consecuencias secundarias de esta medicina, y te digo que estos e ha pasado de los límites. Iré a prevenirles antes de que creen la medicina en este tiempo.  
  
-Pero si la medicina es tan peligrosa ¿Por qué años después lo demostró? -señaló Mirai Trunks.  
  
-Por que esta combinación, aunque no lo parezca. Tarda años en reaccionar -sacó su estetoscopio de su petaquín y checó a Gokú -Será mejor que elijan de una vez a donde lo quieren llevar.  
  
-Pues veamos -Bardack ve fijamente a su esposa -Puede ser al hospital o un lugar donde él pueda estar tranquilo.  
  
-E. El. hospital no. po. por favor -habló Gokú., pero en ese momento comenzó a vomitar sangre.  
  
-¡Kakarotto! -Bardack se acercó a él.  
  
-Realmente está pésimo -dijo el doctor al verlo -Muy bien, ¿ya eligieron a donde?.  
  
-Me llevaré a Kakarotto a casa -todos voltearon sin creer hacia la ventana y vieron a Vegeta parado a un lado de esta.  
  
-Pero Vegeta tus padres dijeron que. -Exclamó Seripa.  
  
-¡Me vale lo que hayan dicho! ¡Kakarotto están grave! Y ellos no pueden impedirme que me lo lleve -Taurus, Radittz y Gohan asienten con la cabeza.  
  
-De acuerdo. Yo le diré a Nara lo que pasó -dijo Seripa.  
  
-Yo llevaré a Kakarotto a casa de Vegeta -Taurus lo cargó y lo arropó con una manta gruesa.  
  
-Yo iré a esa casa después de preparar todos los aparatos que este muchacho va a necesitar -Vegeta le da en un papel la dirección.  
  
-Nos veremos después -Taurus y Vegeta salieron de la casa con Gokú volando a todo lo que daban.  
  
-Y nosotros iremos al restaurante -Gohan, Radittz y Mirai Trunks partieron hacia otro rumbo.  
  
-¿Crees qué se recuperé Bardack? -le preguntó Seripa cuando los chicos se marcharon.  
  
-Esperemos en Dios que sí - abraza a su esposa, y los dos voltean hacia la cama que Gokú ocupó hace unos instantes.  
  
-Mi pequeño Kakarotto -Seripa lloró en el hoimbro de su marido.  
  
-Tranquila -Bardack la abrazó con más fuerza.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Gokú ha regresado a casa de Vegeta.  
  
¿Cómo se comportará el príncipe con su gran amor mortalmente enfermo? 


	48. pedazo 48

-Al llegar a la casa de Vegeta. Taurus y el príncipe de los saiyas descendieron rápidamente en la terraza y entraron a la alcoba principal (después de que Vegeta abrió el ventanal con una llave).  
  
-Acuéstalo aquí -Vegeta retiró con prisa y casi torpemente las cobijas de la cama.  
  
-De acuerdo -Taurus lo acostó con cuidado y lo arropó.  
  
Gokú respiraba muy rápido, como si desesperadamente quisiera agarrar algo de aire, y se le oían emitir unos quejidos muy débiles, tal vez por el virus del corazón o por que la fiebre le estaba subiendo.  
  
-Tenemos que esperar al médico -le dijo Taurus y Vegeta asintió jalando una silla y sentándose lo más cerca posible de la cama del enfermo.  
  
Unos minutos después apareció el médico y le colocó a Gokú un montón de aparatos. Entre ellos un respirador artificial y un electrocardiograma.  
  
(Puede ser que en lo siguiente yo esté mal, no soy muy buena para estás cuestiones médicas).  
  
-Ahorita se muestra una continuidad de líneas quebradas de tamaño pequeño -les comenzó a explicar el médico. Estás muestran la actividad del corazón del muchacho. Y como pueden ver, es increíblemente baja.  
  
"Si se llega a disminuir es emergencia.  
  
Si se llega a convertir en recta, significa muerte clínica.  
  
Si la línea quebrada, es precedida por una recta: muerte cerebral.  
  
Ahora, sí las líneas quebradas comienzan a crecer y este ruido que ustedes escuchan, se hace más fuerte: Es señal que el muchacho se está recuperando (cosa que dudo mucho, se lleve a cabo)".  
  
De nuevo, el galeno sacó un estetoscopio y se acercó a la cama, donde checo los latidos del corazón de Gokú, y después le tomó el pulso, para finalizar con un gesto negativo de la cabeza.  
  
-Cada vez empeora -le informó principalmente a Vegeta -Me retiró, vendré a verlo tres veces al día.  
  
Vegeta asintió levemente y volteó hacia la cama. Gokú yacía en ella, pero no como en otras ocasiones, donde dormía tranquilo y con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora por el contrario. Su rostro estaba serio, sin una mínima demostración de expresión alegre, se veía incluso más pálido de lo que era.  
  
-Kakarotto se salvará, ya lo verás -Taurus le palpó el hombro -Bueno, será mejor que me marche al restaurante, cualquier cosa me avisas -Vegeta dice que así lo hará y Taurus sale de la casa. -Kakarotto -el príncipe le susurró al oído de una manera muy suaves y Gokú abrió los ojos pero muy débilmente.  
  
-Ve. Vegeta -dijo con un débil susurro.  
  
-No hables, te pondrás bien -le acarició el cabello.  
  
-Y. yo -intentó decir algo, pero tenía unos realmente terribles accesos de tos y acompañados por rastros de sangre.  
  
-No te preocupes más que por descansar -Vegeta le puso otra manta encima.  
  
-T. tengo frío -le dijo y Vegeta asintió.  
  
-Duerme tranquilo -le dijo.  
  
-No. no te vayas -Vegeta sonrió y le dijo que no se iría.  
  
-Tranquilo, me quedaré contigo -Vegeta sentía un nudo muy grande en la garganta -Ahorita vuelvo -le besa la frente que estaba sumamente caliente.  
  
Baja a la cocina y llena una pileta pequeña con agua fría y busca una pequeña toalla. De nuevo se dirige a la recámara.  
  
-Ya llegué -de nuevo ve a Gokú moverse en la cama desesperado, y hundido en un sopor terrible -Kakarotto -susurra y le pone la toalla en la frente y con ella le recorre la cara y el pecho.  
  
-¡Vegeta, te di una orden! -vio entrar a sui padre, Nappa y a su madre por la ventana del balcón de la recámara.  
  
-Lo sé, pero es imposible que la cumpla con Kakarotto como está -lo señala.  
  
-¡Si se muere no importa! -eso hizo que el príncipe se pusiera de pie de golpe.  
  
-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Creo que tú no sabes lo que es estar verdaderamente enamorado! -le gritó a su padre.  
  
-¿A poco estás verdaderamente enamorado de este insecto? -señala a Gokú con repulsión.  
  
-¡No le digas insecto, vuelve a llamarlo a sí y te parto el alma! -amenazó a su padre.  
  
-¿Me partes el alma? Déjame que me ría -iba a burlarse, pero su esposa le tomó el brazo.  
  
-Ya fue suficiente -le dijo -Creo que con esto Vegeta nos a demostrado que verdaderamente lo ama -señaló Nara.  
  
-¿Qué lo que? -en ese momento Gokú comenzó a pegar verdaderos gritos de dolor y se agarraba el pecho del lado izquierdo, sentía como si le arrancaran el corazón a mordidas muy pequeñas.  
  
-¡Kakarotto! -Vegeta se acercó corriendo a él.  
  
-¡Me duele, me duele!" -gritó.  
  
-¡Será mejor que se vayan, gracias a ustedes Kakarotto está peor! -los corre.  
  
-Será lo mejor -Nara se llevó al rey Vegeta.  
  
-Se han ido - de nuevo Vegeta le pasa la toalla a Gokú por la frente -No puedo dejarte morir -las lágrimas se le comienzan a asomar.  
  
-Ve. Vegeta -Gokú intenta hablar como él, pero el dolor es insoportable.  
  
-No hables -de nuevo le acaricia el cabello.  
  
-Padre -Mirai Trunks llegó en ese instante con Gohan.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí? -les preguntó.  
  
-Estábamos preocupados por el señor Gokú -Mientras Mirai Trunks hablaba, Gohan se acercó a la cama.  
  
-Tú sabías esto -Vegeta habló en un susurro dirigiéndose a Mirai Trunks.  
  
-Sí, yo lo sabía, fue lo que el dije a Gokú cuando vine a este año por vez primera -bajó la cabeza (Y que le pudiste robar un beso condenado).  
  
-Por lo menos me lo hubieras dicho a mi -Vegeta se puso de pie y fue a cambiar el agua de la piletita.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
El resto de los guerreros Z llegan para ver a Gokú. 


	49. pedazo 49

-Lo sé, no se me ocurrió -Mirai Trunks se sentó en una silla.  
  
-Apoyo a tu padre ¡Maldita sea Mirai Trunks! -Gohan golpeó furioso la orilla de la cama.  
  
-Perdóname -Mirai Trunks bajo la cabeza.  
  
-Go. Gohan -Gokú con mucho esfuerzo habló.  
  
-¿Padre, acaso te despertamos? -lo vio.  
  
-No. no es culpa -tose y saca un gran cantidad de sangre (Dios se morirá desangrado) -. de Mirai Trunks -se notaba que casi ni podía respirar.  
  
-No es momento para que hables, tú estás bastante delicado -Gohan lo arropó más.  
  
-Pe. pero yo -de nuevo tiene otro terrible acceso d e tos -... de todos modos -tose -le hubiera pedido que. que no les dijera nada -Vegeta llega en ese momento.  
  
-O sea que prefieres matarnos de la angustia -Gohan camino hacia el ventanal con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Kakarotto, tú deberías de estar dormido -Vegeta de nuevo puso la piletita (con el agua cambiada) en el buró.  
  
-Me siento. muy mal, no puedo dormir -le dice.  
  
-¡Vegeta! -Vegeta volteó a la ventanal y vio a Bulma con los demás guerreros z en una nave.  
  
-¡Bulma! -Vegeta corrió para abrir la puerta principal, en lo que Bulma estacionaba la nave en el jardín principal.  
  
-¿Dónde está Goku?, en el restaurante los chicos nos dieron que estaba muy mal -se veía desesperada, al igual que el resto de los guerreros z.  
  
-En la recámara -les indica y los lleva.  
  
-Gokú -Bulma tragó saliva y se acercó a la cama.  
  
-No creí que estuviera tan mal -habló Yamcha en un susurro.  
  
-Tiene muchísima temperatura -dijo Bulma al tocarle la frente.  
  
-Me. voy a. morir -dijo Gokú muy débil.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no! -Krilin se acercó a la cama.  
  
-Vamos Gokú. Te has encontrado en situaciones peores (pues claro, siempre le va mal al pobre y nunca se queja) -los chicos intentan animarlo para que se sintiera mejor. Pero ellos no podían negar que se sentían muy tristes.  
  
-Si te levantas, juro que te llevaré a comer mucho y de lo que más te guste -le dijo Bulma, pero vio que era inútil hablar con él. Ya que por el cansancio extremo que le producía la enfermedad, hizo a Gokú dormirse por fin.  
  
-Ojalá pudiera dormir por un buen rato, pero no. El dolor lo hace despertar haciéndolo gritar -Vegeta le pasó a Gokú por la frente la toallita húmeda.  
  
-Y creo que nosotros nos retiramos -todos los guerreros que fueron de visita, abandonaron la casa.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-  
  
Al día siguiente no se podía decir que la situación había mejorado.  
  
Vegeta se la pasó toda la noche en vela y los comentarios del medico eran más negativos.  
  
Por su parte. Gokú desde que se había dormido, no había despertado, pero incluso en sueños, Gokú pegaba verdaderos gritos de dolor y cada vez más fuertes y con mayor frecuencia y eso hacía que Vegeta se desesperara aún más.  
  
-De verdad lamento muchacho, que no podamos hacer nada. La ciencia médica aún está muy lenta en estos aspectos -el médico se había presentado de nuevo y checaba a Gokú profundamente.  
  
-¡Y me imagino que usted no puede hacer nada! .realmente Vegeta no quería gritarle, pero la situación era la que lo tenía así.  
  
-Y si el muchacho sigue empeorando, no le quedará ni siquiera un mes de vida -el médico sabía que Vegeta llevaba una carga muy pesada para él -Te sugiero que mejor lleves a Gokú al hospital y lo dejes morir ahí -fueron sus últimas palabras.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no! -el príncipe se negó rotundamente -Kakarotto me dijo que deseaba y eso haré -se sentó en la silla y miró al médico fijamente.  
  
--Peor muchacho, entiende que cuando muera, tendrá que ser llevado a la forense del hospital -Vegeta la oírlo se puso de pie más furioso aún.  
  
-¡Entienda que no!, sí Kakarotto muere todo habrá terminado para mí y de ser así, le juro que me mato -el doctor le pidió que se sentara.  
  
-Entiende que ya nada se puede hacer por él -lo tomó por los hombros -Si en mis manos estuviera el salvarle la vida, lo haría -el médico hablaba tan sinceramente que Vegeta no pudo reprochárselo.  
  
-M. Muy bien -Vegeta se giró a ver a Gokú, el cual de nuevo fue sedado (para que pudiera descansar mejor).  
  
-Me retiro, volveré en la tarde -Vegeta lo acompañó hasta la puerta.  
  
-Disculpe mis ataques de histeria -el doctor le dijo que no se preocupara.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En el restaurante los guerreros Z también se hallaban en Jaque y deseaban de todo corazón poder ayudar a Gokú.  
  
-¿Por qué no estudiamos nada de química- médica? -se lamentaba Krilin.  
  
-¿Y si le piden a ese dragón que cumple deseos? -preguntó Taurus.  
  
-Imposible. Shen Long no cura enfermedades -le aclaró Dende.  
  
-Ya veo -se dejo ver la tristeza en su rostro.  
  
--Sí fuera necesario, yo daría mi vida con tal que se recuperara -Krilin se hallaba muy compungido.  
  
-Tan siquiera ha y una buena noticia para que olvidemos eso por un momento -Radittz señaló a Akiko y Ma Junior -son novios desde ayer -les dijo a los demás.  
  
-¿A poco ya son novios? -los dos asintieron.  
  
-Como él no se animaba, yo le di un empujoncito -les platica Akiko.  
  
-¿Un empujoncito? -Yamcha la veía incrédulamente.  
  
-Sí -asintió Akiko y vamos al pasado.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Lo del noviazgo de Akiko y Ma junior  
  
Los guerreros z seguirán hablando de la enfermedad de Gokú. 


	50. pedazo 50

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.  
  
-Deberías de aceptar que bailaste muy bien -le dijo la chica la namek, después de que Sheyla y Vick se habían retirado.  
  
-Sí tú lo dices -no le prestaba mucha atención.  
  
-¿Cómo que sí yo lo digo? -se le aventó encima -¡Deberías de aceptarlo y opinar por ti mismo! -le reclamó.  
  
-Creo que deberías de tranquilizarte -Ma junior se puso de pie, con Akiko aún prensada de su cuello -Oye, estás muy chiquita -Akiko frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Chiquita yo? -lo vio directo a la cara.  
  
-Sí, vete a ti misma -Akiko vio sus pies y estos se encontraban flotando muy arriba de las rodillas de Ma junior.  
  
-Upps -dijo la chica y Ma junior tomándola por la cintura, la baja al suelo poco a poco.  
  
-Otro poco y te hubieras lastimado si se te hubiera ocurrido soltarte sin fijarte en la altura -le recomendó el namek.  
  
-No te creas sabiondo -la chica se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Es sólo un aviso -el namek se sentó en el pasto.  
  
-Es noche, y puede haber bichos escondidos entre la hierba y no te des cuenta -le señaló la chica.  
  
-No te preocupes, incluso el ser más insignificante tiene ki, y si siento uno pues me paro, tan simple como eso -le sonríe.  
  
-Sí, pero no te das cuenta de tus sentimientos -la chica lo vio fijamente -Nosotras sabemos cuando le gustamos a alguien -Akiko sentó de nuevo en la banca y vio al namek.  
  
-No te entiendo -el namek se veía ligeramente sonrojado.  
  
-Y lo que tengas que decirme dilo ya -dijo Akiko como si no hubiera escuchado a Ma junior.  
  
-No hay nada que tenga que decirte -se puso de pie, e hizo el ademán de retirarse.  
  
-Eh..Eh, un momento, no te irás -Akiko lo detuvo -Creo que eso de que "los nameks siempre dicen la verdad y lo que piensan" es una gran mentira -se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Bueno, pero hay cosas que otros no deben sabe, por ejemplo: Cuando sienten algo por alguien -de repente se puso rojo -¿Eh?... es decir, este yo. ejem, Ay Dios -Ma junior se mordió la lengua. -Sigue, tu plática está muy interesante -Akiko se burlo de él.  
  
-¡Maldición! Está bien Akiko, me gustas -Akiko sonrió.  
  
-¿Lo vez? No era tan difícil -se cuelga del brazo de Ma junior -Ahora ya andamos -Ma junior asiente ligeramente y besa a Akiko con delicadeza.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Y le tuve que decir toda la amarga verdad -dijo el namek.  
  
-¿Cómo que la amarga verdad? -Akiko lo golpeó con una revista en la cabeza y todos los guerreros z rieron.  
  
-Bueno, tan siquiera la preocupación se nos ha ido un poco, pero aúna sí me niego a creer que Gokú va a morir -Yamcha se tumbo en una de las jardineras artificiales del restaurante.  
  
-Kakarotto es bastante fuerte y podrá salir de esta -Taurus consultó su Reloj.  
  
-¿Qué hora es? -le preguntó Radittz.  
  
-Las 11 de la mañana. Será mejor que vayamos al supermercado a comprar lo que falte en el restaurante -ellos dos se pusieron de pie.  
  
-Si ya tienen ayudantes aquí para todo. Me pregunto ¿Por qué siguen trabajando? -preguntó Krilin.  
  
-Porque nos gusta, el ambiente del restaurante es agradable, y parte nos sirve de distracción -Taurus le explicó.  
  
-pero los postres me recuerdan mucho a mi padre (Especialmente el pastel de fresas con crema que estaba en casa de mi abuela que nunca nos atrevimos a tocar) -Gohan se oía un poco compungido.  
  
-Los veremos después -Taurus y Radittz alzaron el vuelo y se fueron.  
  
-Se ven muy triste, pero Taurus en especial. Se nota que le ha tomado mucho cariño a su hermano -Los ven alejarse.  
  
-Pienso que tal vez fue el resplandor mortal del diablo el que finalmente lo ha puesto así -Bulma hablaba con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-Podría ser: El resplandor del diablo ataca mortalmente a las personas con sentimientos malos. Y hay que recordar que el virus lo atacó por vez primera cuando se convirtió por primera vez en SS -Krilin le dio la razón a Bulma.  
  
-Pero Gokú es muy noble, aún en estado de SS -Ten Shin Han se fue a sentar a un lado de Yamcha en la jardinera.  
  
-Pero recuerden la furia de Gokú al transformarse por vez primera. El mismo nos dijo que sintió que ya no volvería a ser el mismo -Bulma se pasó un pañuelo por los ojos.  
  
-Perdonen, iré a entregarle el dinero de ayer a Vegeta. Es que por el susto de ayer nos e lo llevó -Broly se retira.  
  
-Gokú fue mi primer amigo -Bulma seguía llorando.  
  
-Y parte de nosotros hizo algunos más -Yamcha los veía fijamente.  
  
-¿Y si los juntamos para que vean a Gokú? -preguntó Krilin.  
  
-Sería una buena idea. Que Bulma me preste un air car y voy por ellos -Yamcha se ofreció.  
  
-Y yo lo acompañó -Bulma sintió y les dio una cápsula y Yamcha junto a Ten shin han subieron a la nave.  
  
-Espero que lleguen a tiempo -dijo Chaozu al verlos partir.  
  
-Cierto, se tardaran más de tres días en encontrarlos y Gokú empeora día a día -Bulma deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Broly llega a entregarle el dinero a Vegeta y ve llegar al rey y al anciano Bell a la casa del príncipe con el cuento de que unirán a ambos chicos en matrimonio en caso de que Kakarotto muera. 


	51. pedazo 51

Notas:  
  
No creo que deban de preguntarse si Gokú morirá en este fic o no. Yo me encargaré de escribir venga lo que venga, después de todo es un fic.  
  
Mil gracias por los Reviews y también para aquellos que lo leen y no dejan Reviews.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
(Aquí comienza la historia).  
  
De nuevo en casa de Vegeta.  
  
-Broly -lo vio entrar por el ventanal (que siempre mantenía abierto en el día).  
  
-Vegeta, vengo a entregarte la cuenta de ayer -le da un papel y un bonche de billetes.  
  
-Gracias -Vegeta lo toma y le da un aparte a Broly -Reparte el sueldo, ya sabes cuanto le toca a cada uno -Broly asintió.  
  
-¿Cómo sigue? -ahora se volteó a ver a Gokú.  
  
-Pésimo, el doctor ha dicho que duda que le quede un mes de vida -se acercó a la cama.  
  
-Es una verdadera lástima ¿eh? -Broly se asomó por el ventanal.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo? -Vegeta se giró a verlo.  
  
-Es el anciano Bell y viene acompañado por tu padre -le señaló.  
  
-Sólo espero que no vengan a molestar -Vegeta no se oía nada contento.  
  
-Vegeta -los dos entraron por la ventana.  
  
-Buenas tardes -el reloj ya pasaba de las 11:50 Am.  
  
-Buenas tardes Vegeta -el anciano Bell se le acercó.  
  
-¿Se les ofrecía algo? -les preguntó a los dos.  
  
-¿Realmente amas a Kakarotto? -el anciano Bell lo miró fijamente.  
  
-¿Acaso mi padre ya le fue con el chisme? ¡Pues sépase que diga lo que me diga, nunca me separaré de Kakarotto! -habló molesto.  
  
-¿Chisme? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que la primera vez que lo llevaste a mi casa lo besaste? -le explicó.  
  
-¿Ahh? -Vegeta abrió la boca sorprendido.  
  
-Tu padre me ha dado el consentimiento de que te una a Kakarotto -Vegeta abrió la boca aún más y Broly tuvo que cerrársela.  
  
-¿Lo. lo dice en serio? -el rey Vegeta asintió ante la pregunta de su hijo.  
  
-Me di cuenta ayer que Kakarotto es una persona muy noble y pura. Tal vez él me pueda hacer cambiar como lo hizo contigo -Vegeta sintió.  
  
-Me alegro que pienses así ahora -le sonrió y el anciano Bell sacó un papel de una especie de carpeta y una pluma dorada.  
  
-Muy bien,. Con este documento ya estarán unidos para toda la vida. Pero dime ¿te divorciaste de tu esposa anterior? -le puso a vegeta la pluma enfrente.  
  
-Ni siquiera estábamos casados y Kakarotto terminó su divorcio (se que se lleva más de un año ese asunto, pero no quise ponerlo muy largo), antes de que fuéramos a EUA -el anciano asiente.  
  
-Entonces todo está en línea. Despierta a Kakarotto y cuando se recuperé por completo, haremos una fiesta por esto -Broly nada más escuchó fiesta y fue a sacudir a Gokú.  
  
-¿Qué? -dijo Gokú muy débil.  
  
-Te vana casar con Vegeta. Así que despiértate -Gokú sin comprender, medio abrió los ojos.  
  
-Sólo basta con que firmes el documento oficial -le dijo el rey Vegeta.  
  
-Me. siento. mal (en pocas palabras ¡¡¡¡¡¡quiero dormir!!!!!!!) -se quejó.  
  
-Lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que tu deseas esto tanto como Vegeta -le extendieron el papel y la pluma -sólo firma -Gokú hizo un gran esfuerzo y puso "Kakarotto" con letra bastante desigual y encimada.  
  
-Y ahora una huella digital (tu letra casi no se entiende, pero para que veas que eres tu, pues ahí va el dedazo) -le pusieron tinta en el dedo y se lo plasmaron en el papel y después Vegeta hizo lo mismo -¿Podrías firmar como testigo? -le pasaron el papel a Broly.  
  
-Jajaja, que suerte -firmó.  
  
-Sí y como padrino de emergencia debes de quitarle a Gokú el collar que Vegeta le dio y pasárselo al rey -Broly asintió y con sumo cuidado le quito a Gokú (quien de nuevo se había dormido) el collar.  
  
-Muy bien -el rey Vegeta lo volteó y le botó un seguro; de donde sacó dos especies de anillos y el dio uno a Vegeta, él cual el príncipe le puso a Gokú y el Rey Vegeta le puso el otro a su hijo y después se acercó a Gokú y el puso de nuevo el collar.  
  
-Es todo, y para la fiesta quiero que me consigas a los demás padrinos -Vegeta asintió y el anciano junto al rey Vegeta abandonaron la casa, dejando el papel en poder del príncipe.  
  
-Creo que yo también me retiro, ya vamos a abrir tu changarro -Broly les dice adiós y sale por el ventanal.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Cuando Broly se fue. Vegeta leyó el papel detenidamente. En el se mostraba todo el consentimiento del rey para que su hijo viviera con Kakarotto y también el del anciano Bell "El sabio del pueblo".  
  
Gokú por su parte aún seguía dormido y Vegeta haciendo un movimiento suave, lo beso tiernamente.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
A Broly le vana dar una madrina de aquella los hermanitos de Gokú (paliza pa' que entiendan). ¿Se imaginan por que?.  
  
Yamcha y ten llegan por Upa y su padre. 


	52. pedazo 52

Broly llega al restaurante con 5 minutos de anticipo antes de que abran.  
  
-Hola -Gohan lo saludó.  
  
-¿Y esa cara de venir de fiesta? -Mirai Trunks se asomó desde la cocina.  
  
-Tu hermanito se ha casado con Vegeta -Broly le dijo en un tono cantarín a Taurus y Radittz -El anciano Bell fue quien los unió y yo de chiripa fui padrino de emergencia -no hubiera hablado, ya que Taurus y Radittz comenzaron a sacudirlo bruscamente.  
  
-¡¿Y por qué no nos hablaste por teléfono?! -Casi lo sacan volando por la ventana.  
  
-No fue mi culpa, y aparte la ceremonia será más en serio, sé es que Kakarotto se recupera -a Broly ya le temblaba la voz por la sacudida.  
  
-¡Sí, pero tú viste el primer gran paso! -le dieron zape.  
  
-Pobre Broly -Gohan y Mirai Trunks veían todo y sin defenderlo (los otros guerreros z ya se habían marchado).  
  
-¡Anda, ve a abrir! -Taurus aventó a Broly contra la puerta principal.  
  
-Auch -se levantó sobándose la nariz -No es mi culpa el que tú no hayas sido el cajero. Fue de chiripa, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que este día se presentaría el anciano Bell con esta situación? -abrió las dos puerta y entró un chorro de gente que casi lo usan como tapete.  
  
-Vamos a trabajar -Taurus se puso a escribir lo que la gente le pedía.  
  
-Ya se le pasará -Radittz le palpó el hombro a Broly -, después de todo como dices no fue tu culpa, sólo cumplías con tu trabajo -le sonríe.  
  
-Gracias por comprender -Broly abrió la caja.  
  
-Es un placer -Radittz fue a las mesas que le tocaban, para pedir órdenes.  
  
-Me imagino que vegeta se puso feliz -Gohan fue a cambiar con Broly un billete de 200 yens (no se si existan).  
  
-Eso ni se pregunta -Broly le dio el cambio.  
  
-Creo que no, pero me pregunto si mi padre compartió la misma alegría -guarda el dinero en la bolsa de su pantalón.  
  
-Creo que ni cuenta se dio de lo que pasaba, pero aún así firmó el acta -Gohan agachó la cabeza -Veo que no te hizo gracia.  
  
-No es eso, estoy muy preocupado por la salud de mi padre -se sienta en una silla.  
  
-Broly, necesito que me hagas esta cuenta -Taurus el dio una hoja.  
  
-En un momento -prende la computadora y la hace - aquí está -se la da en una pequeña charola y con unos dulces.  
  
-No seas tacaño y da los chocolates -Taurus los señaló.  
  
-No, por qué esos me gustan -Taurus sin pelarlo se aventó un clavado al mostrador y cogió unos chocolates.  
  
-Gracias, Bro -se fue riendo.  
  
-Tramposo -ocultó los chocolates en otro lugar.  
  
-No creo que a Vegeta le guste eso -le señaló Gohan.  
  
-Se los pagaré ¿gustas alguno? -le da uno.  
  
-Sólo si no tengo que pagártelo -Broly le dijo que no y se lo regaló.  
  
-Y ya verás que tu padre estará de pie muy pronto -le da ánimos.  
  
-Gracias -Gohan sonríe y va a ayudarle a Mirai Trunks para supervisar la cocina.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En otra parte.  
  
-¿Qué dicen? -Ten Shin Han y Yamcha ya habían llegado a la tierra de Karin.  
  
-Lo que oíste Upa. Go0kú está mortalmente enfermo y no hay esperanzas de que se salve -Bora y Upa no podían creerlo.  
  
-Y pensamos que le haría feliz ver tan siquiera a sus amigos antes de su muerte -Upa se puso de pie.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que iremos con ustedes -Dijo sin pensarlo mucho -¿verdad padre? -Bora asintió.  
  
-Claro, y pienso que Gokú así lo quiere -Ten y Yamcha asienten.  
  
-Perfecto, entonces sólo nos falta ir por Octavio (Hatchan) y Suno -los cuatro abordaron el air car.  
  
-¿Qué tan grave es lo que tiene Gokú? -Bora se sentó a un lado de Yamcha.  
  
-Es una enfermedad en el corazón -Yamcha puso en marcha la nave.  
  
-¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con el resplandor del diablo? -Ten Shin Han niega con la cabeza.  
  
-Nosotros también creíamos eso, pero tuvimos que descartar la idea, por razones muy obvias -cruzan el cielo, el cual comienza a teñirse de rojizo.  
  
-¿Y las esferas del dragón? -ambos guerreros niegan.  
  
-Como le dijimos a Taurus, el hermano mayor de Gokú. Que era prácticamente imposible, puesto que ni Shen long ni Polunga pueden curar enfermedades -los otros dos hacen un gesto negativo.  
  
-¿Gokú tienen hermanos? -preguntó Upa de repente.  
  
-Sí, 2 mayores que él. Taurus y Radittz y sus padres se llaman Bardack y Seripa. Los cuales fueron revividos con las esferas del dragón, junto a otros de su misma raza -Bora sin entender se volteó a verlos.  
  
-¿De su raza? -preguntó.  
  
-Sí Gokú es digamos: un Saiya. Un habitante del planeta Vegeta. Pero como lo enviaron siendo un bebé recién nacido a la tierra, ya se le puede tomar como un terrestre -dijo Ten Shin Han.  
  
-Vaya sorpresa. Gokú no es un terrestre al 100 % -Bora se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Y su verdadero nombre es Kakarotto, pero le gusta más que le digan Gokú (valga la redundancia significan lo mismo) -Yamcha aumentó la velocidad de la nave.  
  
-Kakarotto suena curioso -Upa se tocó la barbilla.  
  
-Pero al principio no le gustaba que le dijeran así. Tuvo que acostumbrarse con Vegeta -Yamcha viró la nave.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Ten y los demás siguen en la nave.  
  
Y de nuevo en casa de Vegeta con el enfermito. 


	53. pedazo 53

-¿Me creerías que siento tristeza por Vegeta? –Ten Shin Han se acercó a Yamcha.  
  
-Sí, esto a sido un golpe muy duro para él –la noche ya cubría el cielo.  
  
-¿Quién es Vegeta? –preguntó Bora.  
  
-Pues verás, es algo más que el amigo de Gokú –Upa abre los ojos sorprendido.  
  
-O sea que él y Gokú –Yamcha siente.  
  
-Y Vegeta lo adora –ambos guerreros asintieron.  
  
-Y esas expresiones de "El imbécil de Kakarotto" eran puro cuento –los dos ríen.  
  
-Pero me da rabia de que se haya quedado con él –Yamcha apretó el volante.  
  
-¿Acaso sentías algo por...? –Ten y Yamcha hablaban en voz baja.  
  
-¿Gokú? Claro, es tan tierno, noble y muy puro, nada que ver con Bulma –Mientras ellos dos hablaban, Bora y Upa veían por al ventana.  
  
-¿Y desde cuándo te gusta? –seguían platicando.  
  
-Desde el torneo en que venció a Ma junior. Pero lo que más me gusta de él. Es su forma de ser y sus ojos –Ten Shin Han suspiró.  
  
-Bueno, yo lo quiero muchísimo. No me gusta, te aclaro, pero no negarás que su sonrisa es hermosa –Yamcha asiente.  
  
-Disculpen –Upa se les acercó -¿A dónde iremos? –Ten Shin Han se gira a verlo.  
  
-Al norte por Suno, y después iremos con Gokú –le explican.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
La desesperación de Vegeta iba en aumento, y Gokú aún no despertaba.  
  
-Ánimo –Bulma le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, para reconfrontarlo.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? –vio hacia la cama donde está Gokú –Sé que es el tercer día, pero no quiero ni imaginarme las demás –se puso de pie.  
  
-El destino nos manda muchísimas pruebas difíciles –también ella camino hacia la cama.  
  
-Te juro que yo deseo con toda la fuerza de mi alma, ser el que este en esa cama debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte –le da una cucharada de jarabe a Gokú.  
  
-Cualquiera de nosotros desea eso, pero no hay que perder las esperanzas –le pasa a Vegeta unas píldoras.  
  
-¿Para qué le das esas medicinas? –le preguntó Taurus, quien llegó en ese momento.  
  
-Son vitaminas y complementos alimenticios –le dice.  
  
-Vengo a que me expliques algo –Taurus se sentó en una silla –Y que no puedo creer –vio directamente a Vegeta a los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué me casé ya con Kakarotto?, es cierto, Broly no te ha mentido –eso hizo que Taurus se fijara en las manos izquierdas de Vegeta y su hermano y vio los anillos.  
  
-Ya veo –se recarga en la pared.  
  
-¡Vegeta! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Bulma le dijo entre triste y dolida.  
  
-Lo lamento, pero esta situación me hizo olvidar decírtelo –ahora se voltea hacia Taurus –Sé que te molestó esto, pero fue una emergencia y mi padre supo descifrarla –se sienta en otra silla.  
  
-¿Puedo ver el documento? –Bulma se lo pidió y Vegeta le enseñó el papel.  
  
-Así que esta es el acta –Taurus también la leyó.  
  
-Sí, pero dijo el anciano Bell que si Kakarotto se recupera, haremos una fiesta en grande –sonrió irónicamente –Como si eso fuera posible –le acarició a Gokú la cabeza.  
  
-Y lo será –Bulma seguía mirando el acta –Que curioso, Gokú firmó como Kakarotto, y sí no fuera por al letra que se parece a la suya, creería que tu la firmaste por él.  
  
-Pues no, yo no firmé por él –Vegeta guardó el acta.  
  
-Claro que te creo. Las patas de araña de Gokú son más entendibles que tus azotadores –Bulma y Taurus rieron de buena gana.  
  
-Hmmm –oyeron a Gokú quejarse y lo vieron moverse un poco en la ca, cuando de pronto -¡Me duele! –comenzó a gritar.  
  
-¡Kakarotto! –los tres se giraron a verlo.  
  
-¿Algún calmante? –Taurus buscaba en el buró.  
  
-No puedo darle nada, si no lo podría matar –Vegeta le pone en la frente un pañuelo húmedo.  
  
-Aguanta Gokú –Bulma tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Pero al situación había empeorado, Gokú sacaba ahora una mayor cantidad de sangre por al boca y respiraba más que agitadamente.  
  
-Pobrecito –Taurus le dio unos Kleenex a Vegeta, para que le retirará a Gokú la sangre.  
  
-Debe de dolerle muchísimo –Bulma pudo ver que Gokú lloraba muy silenciosamente por el dolor, pero no despertaba.  
  
-Bueno, yo me retiro –Taurus se puso de pie –Tengo que ir a supervisar a los meseros –se va volando.  
  
-Yo también me marcho, vendré mañana a verlo –Vegeta acompaña a Bulma hasta al puerta.  
  
-Cuídate –la abraza.  
  
-Tú también –sube a su coche.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Gothen va al restaurante y se entera de la enfermedad de su papá. 


	54. pedazo 54

En el restaurante.  
  
-¡Hola hermano! –Gohan vio entrar a Gothen.  
  
-Hola Gothen –lo saludó.  
  
-Mamá me envió a comprar un poco de comida –le muestra unos topers.  
  
-Ahorita te doy algo, ven –le pide que lo siga hasta las cocinas.  
  
-Hola Gothen –lo saluda Mirai Trunks.  
  
-Hola –Gothen lo saluda.  
  
-Gothen ¿sabías que papá está mortalmente enfermo? –al escucharlo, Gothen tiro bastante asombrado un bote de harina al suelo.  
  
-¿Cómo? –Gohan se acerca a él y recoge el bote.  
  
-Barre eso por favor –Gohan le pide a uno de los empleados de la cocina -Sí, hace unos días comenzó a sentirse mal –llenaba los topers con comida -, y nos dijeron que era el corazón –le entrega los topers –Dile a mamá lo que te dije, y si viene a verlo, que no se traiga la medicina, ya que fue esa la que lo puso así –Gothen asiente.  
  
-Te veré luego –Gothen le paga a Broly y se va.  
  
-Como que no le cayó bien la noticia –le platicó Broly a Gohan.  
  
-Aunque no lo parezca. Gothen quiere mucho a papá –Gohan vuelve a la cocina.  
  
-Así parece ser, Hola Tau –lo ven entrar.  
  
-Es verdad. Tu padre y Vegeta ya se casaron –se sentó en una silla.  
  
-A papá no le gustará esto –Radittz checaba unas órdenes de comida.  
  
-Y a mamá el que no le haya avisado. Bueno –Taurus se giró a ver a todos -, las 9 PM, a cerrar –comenzaron a levantar todo.  
  
-De nuevo tendré que ir a casa de vegeta a entregarle todo el dinero, a propósito, también me encargó que les dé su pago, en lo que él vuelve –le da a cada uno lo que le toca.  
  
-Gracias –Mirai Trunks se guardó su dinero en una bolsa –Por suerte el dinero en el futuro sigue siendo el mismo,. Bueno me retiro –todos le dijeron adiós.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Gothen llegó a su casa.  
  
-Ya estoy aquí mamá, con mi comida para mañana –dijo el niño al abrir la puerta de su vivienda.  
  
-Que bueno que ya llegaste –su madre fue a recibirlo.  
  
-Oye mamá ¿puedo ir mañana a ver a mi papá? –dijo mientras se sentaba a hacer la tarea.  
  
-¿Para qué quieres ver tú a tu padre? –se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Es que Gohan me dijo, que está grave, y por eso quiero vero. Es mi papá y lo quiero –abre su libro de matemáticas.  
  
-¿Cómo que tu padre está grave? –no podía creerlo.  
  
-Sí, del corazón y dice Gohan que si vas a verlo, no lleves la medicina que tú sabes, por que por eso, fue por que se enfermo –comienza a resolver sus operaciones matemáticas.  
  
-No puedo ver a tu padre si Vegeta está con él –Milk se fue a la cocina.  
  
-¿Y? –Gothen fue detrás de ella –Yo iré a verlo, y verás que no pasará nada –toma un poco de chocolate.  
  
-Pues si lo vez, le mandas mis saludos, claro si es que puede oírte –empezó a lavar lso trastes.  
  
-Claro –Gothen volvió a la sala para hacer la tarea.  
  
-Mi pobre Gokú –al verse sola, Milk comenzó a llorar –No puedo dejar que me vean llorar por él. No deben saber que aún lo amo –se pasó una servilleta por los ojos –Aparte creo que él ya ama a Vegeta. A Gokú cuando el haces algo, algo que verdaderamente lo lastime, no es capaz de perdonar, y sé que él me odia –que lejos está de saber la verdad. Gokú no la odia, pero ya no siente nada por ella.  
  
-Mamá –Gothen de nuevo entró ene la cocina -¿Estás llorando? –le preguntó al ver sus ojos enrojecidos.  
  
-No hijo, es que me entró cebolla en los ojos -¿cómo puedes creer que lloró por tu padre? ¡Él nos abandonó! (ejem, tú lo corriste) –le dijo con un reproche fingido, aunque Gothen no lo notó.  
  
-¿Odias a papá? –al oírlo, Milk sintió un vuelco en el corazón.  
  
-Sí, aún lo odio –Fingió de nuevo, aunque ella muy interiormente se sentía mal por eso.  
  
-Bueno, buenas noches ya terminé mi tarea –besa a su madre y se retira a su recámara. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Yamcha y ten se enteraran de la boda de Gokú, por otro medio.  
  
Y Vegeta también sabrá por que medio. 


	55. pedazo 55

Hola a todas, bueno aquí va otro pedazo, y aunque estoy muy triste, por que el tipo con el que andaba terminó diciéndome que no éramos novios finalmente. (creo que se esperaba una relación de color de rosa de besos y apapachos a cada rato).  
  
Pero la vida sigue y empecemos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-  
  
Unas horas después, el alba de nuevo se estaba abriendo y Ten Shin Han había tomado el lugar de Yamcha en el volante de la nave. Sabía que tenía que dejarlo descansar.  
  
--Según el radar marca que aún nos faltan 300 kilómetros para llegara la aldea del norte –prende el radio con un volumen muy bajo.  
  
-"En las últimas noticias del medio del espectáculo: Se ha descubierto que Son Gokú..." –al oír el nombre, Ten Shin Han le subió al radio –", está teniendo una relación amorosa con su representante" –Ten Shin Han apretó molesto el volante.  
  
-Maldición, de todo se tienen que enterar estos.  
  
"¿Qué piensas Ashua?" –preguntó el del radió a una chava que lo acompañaba.  
  
-"Pues que es increíble Mako, y se decía que antes estaba casado y era padre de dos hijos" –Ten Shin Han sacude ligeramente a Yamcha.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? –se talló los ojos.  
  
-Escucha –es todo lo que le dice.  
  
-"Pero dicen que su hijo mayor lo tomó normal, hasta lo apoyó" –los dos del radio seguían platicando.  
  
-¿De quién hablan? –Ten le pidió que guardara silencio.  
  
-"Y otro chisme que nos llega, para hacer verídica la relación de Gokú con su representante, es: Que estos se han casado ayer" –Yamcha abrió la boca sin poderlo creer al igual que Ten Shin Han.  
  
-¿Cómo que se han casado? –no entendían.  
  
-Cuando regresemos, Vegeta va a tener que explicarnos un montón de cosas –Ten Shin Han vira a la derecha.  
  
-Pero a él no le hará mucha gracia., el que los medios se hayan enterado –Yamcha abre un mapa mientras los del radio ya habían cambiado de chisme.  
  
-¿Voy todo derecho? –le preguntó a Yamcha.  
  
-Sí, yo te aviso cuando cambies de rumbo –la nave siguió su rumbo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Unas horas más tarde de ese mismo día. Vegeta despertó sobresaltado por los gritos de Gokú.  
  
-¡Tranquilo Kakarotto! –lo inclinó un poco para que se tranquilizara.  
  
-¡Ya no puedo más! –sentía que el corazón iba a explotarle en cualquier momento.  
  
-Resiste –Vegeta lo abrazó mientras que al sangre que a Gokú le salía por la boca, manchaba su camisa –No puedo dejarte morir –lo abraza con más fuerza.  
  
-Buenos días –el médico entró en la recámara, para checar a Gokú como era su costumbre.  
  
-¿Buenos días? –respondió Vegeta –Lo serán para usted –acostó a Gokú con sumo cuidado.  
  
-No morirá aún, pero su sufrimiento es demasiado y su condición peor que ayer –le checaba el pulso.  
  
-Peor que ayer, que hace un segundo... -dijo Vegeta irónicamente.  
  
-¡Vegeta! –Gohan, Mirai Trunks y Broly entraron por el ventanal (como ven parece que no lo cierra).  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? –se giró a verlos.  
  
-¿Ya viste? –Broly le extiende el periódico y en la primera página, con letras negras, gruesas y grandes, decía: "Son Gokú. El Joven modelo prometedor, contrae nupcias con su representante".  
  
-¡¿Qué cosa?! –Vegeta les arrebató el periódico y furioso lo leyó, para después arrugarlo en su mano.  
  
-La pregunta es: ¿Cómo pudieron enterarse? –Mirai Trunks desarrugó el periódico  
  
-A lo mejor alguno de los comensales que estaba en el restaurante el día de ayer, era reportero y se enteró de la noticia –señaló Gohan.  
  
-¿Qué...ocurre? –preguntó Gokú.  
  
-Nada importante. Vegeta anda haciendo rabietas –Cubren a Vegeta con una cobija, para se distorsionaran sus groserías. (Y para que Gokú no se preocupara).  
  
-Duerme –le dice Broly y de nuevo se acerca a Vegeta y le quita la cobija.  
  
-¿Acaso no ven que así le harán más daño? –dijo furioso.  
  
-No, no creo que ellos sepan de su enfermedad, y más les vale que nunca se enteren –se sentaron en donde pudieron.  
  
-Eh terminado el chequeo. Vendré en la tarde –el médico de despidió y salió de la casa.  
  
-Hola –vieron a Gothen entrar.  
  
-Hola Gothen –lo saludó Mirai Trunks.  
  
-¿Puedo ver a mi padre? –Vegeta sintió.  
  
-ES tu padre, no tengo por qué prohibírtelo –Vegeta se hizo a un lado.  
  
-Papito –Gothen le habló al oído, pero Gokú no despertó, ya que el doctor lo había sedado de nuevo, para que pudiera dormir –Mamá te envía saludos. Yo te traje esto –era un dibujo que el puso a un lado –Espero que te recuperes pronto –se secó las lágrimas y Gohan lo abrazó.  
  
-Papá estará bien, ya lo verás –le limpia las lágrimas que el quedaron.  
  
-Pero de todos modos debemos ser fuertes por su bien –Broly señaló a Gokú.  
  
-Sí, y nosotros ya nos retiramos. Hay que atender el changarro y yo acompañaré a Gothen a la escuela –se despidieron de Gokú y Vegeta.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Ten y Yamcha por fin llegan con Suno ¿Cómo tomará ella la noticia de Gokú?. 


	56. pedazo 56

A las nueve de la mañana. Nuestros amigos ya habían llegado a la capital del Norte, donde hacía un frío terrible, y gracias a unas personas habían dado con la casa de Suno.  
  
-¿Sí? –fue ella quien abrió la puerta de su casa y nuestros amigos pudieron ver que entre sus manos sostenía un ejemplar de una revista donde salía Gokú.  
  
-Hola –la saludó Yamcha.  
  
-Hola –Le devolvió el saludo.  
  
-Eres Suno ¿Verdad? –le peguntó Ten Shin Han.  
  
-Sí, así es –de repente vio a los dos indios y se asustó.  
  
-No temas, no te haremos nada –dijo Upa suavemente y levantando la mano.  
  
-¿Se les ofrecía algo? –Entrecerró la puerta de su casa a sus espaldas, ya que pensaba que podrían ser ladrones e incluso abrazaba a su revista aún más, y por las dudas estaba lista para gritarle a Hatchan si algo ocurría.  
  
-No te asustes. Eras amiga de Gokú ¿cierto? –Al oír el nombre, Suno alzó la vista.  
  
-Sí. Lo conocí hace algunos años, cuando salvó a mi aldea –baja las manos ya más tranquila y libera la revista, la cual cae abierta al piso y Ten Shin Han la recoge.  
  
-¿Coleccionas esta revista? –le pregunta.  
  
-Sólo cuando Gokú sale en ella –los deja pasar a su casa y ve que no son malos como ella creía –Vean –les saca un gran bonche de revistas que ellos hojean.  
  
-Ya veo –Yamcha las agrupó de nuevo en otro lugar para que pudieran sentarse.  
  
-Suno. Tenemos algo sumamente importante que decirte –Ten Shin han se sentó a un lado de ella.  
  
-¿Y qué es? -su corazón comenzó a latir rápido.  
  
-Es Gokú, somos amigos muy cercanos de él –Yamcha le rodeó el hombro con un brazo, por si las moscas.  
  
-¿Qué se ha casado con su representante?, ya lo sé y no me afecta –Ten cerró los ojos.  
  
-No Suno, no es eso, hay algo más grave... Gokú está mortalmente enfermo –al oír a Yamcha: Suno se cubrió la boca con las manos y ahogó un grito.  
  
-¿Sucede algo? –la madre de Suno bajó y miró con desconfianza los desconocidos que intentaban consolar a su hija.  
  
-No se preocupe Sra. –dijo Bora para tranquilizarla.  
  
-¡Mamá: Gokú está muy mal! –le gritó –Tengo que ir a verlo –subió corriendo y torpemente las escaleras mientras los guerreros z la veían con pena.  
  
-¿Y qué le pasa a Gokú? –se veía que la mujer no les creía.  
  
-Es el corazón Sra, pero si sospecha de nosotros, entonces mande a su hija acompañada de alguien, para que nos vigile –exclamó Yamcha.  
  
-De acuerdo, les creo, pero Hatchan irá con ella –vieron aparecer a un robot con aspecto de Frankestein.  
  
-Claro, también veníamos por él –explicó Ten Shin Han.  
  
-De acuerdo –vieron que Suno bajaba las escaleras y tenía una mochila a los hombros.  
  
-¡Estoy lista, podemos irnos! –cogió sus llaves y salió por la puerta.  
  
-Nos veremos después –los 4 guerreros se despidieron cortésmente y salieron por de la casa.  
  
-¿Llegaremos rápido? –Suno subió nerviosa a la nave.  
  
-Esperemos, ya que tardaremos mínimo tres días –los demás subieron a la nave y Yamcha tomó el volante.  
  
-¿No podríamos ir a prisa? –suplicó al muchacha.  
  
-Lamentablemente no –Ten Shin han se sentó a su derecha.  
  
-Y aparte al esperanza está de nuestra parte –la nave alzó el vuelo.  
  
-Y mientras creamos eso. Gokú no morirá –Bora se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Nuestros amigos llegan a donde está Gokú y sucederá algo que nadie se esperaba.  
  
(Les prometo que el siguiente pedazo es más grande que este). 


	57. pedazo 57

Notas:  
  
Ya falta muy poco para terminar esta parte.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, y que Fanfiction no vaya a sacarlo ya que tal parece ser que esta eliminando todas las historias yaoi del archivo.  
  
Mil gracias a los Reviews que llegaron.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-  
  
Los días pasaron y las esperanzas por parte de la gran mayoría de los guerreros z ya se habían perdido.  
  
-¡Por favor! Algo debemos de hacer por él –les suplicó Krilin.  
  
-Eso quisiéramos, pero ya nada es posible –Bulma no dejaba de suspirar.  
  
-No sé que voy a hacer sin Kakarotto –Vegeta se llevó las manos al rostro.  
  
-Ya llegamos Yamcha y los demás entraron a la recámara.  
  
-Bienvenidos –los saludaron: el resto de los guerreros y Upa junto a su padre inclinaron la cabeza en saludo y después se acercaron a la cama.  
  
Lo que vieron sus ojos no era exactamente lo que ellos esperaban: Gokú ya no mostraba su jovialidad y alegría de siempre.  
  
Ahora se mostraba cansado. Y con los ojos cerrados parecía un cadáver. Había adelgazado muchísimo, respiraba desesperadamente y se veía que nunca se volvería a levantar de la cama.  
  
-Realmente se ve muy mal –Upa se hincó a un lado de la cama.  
  
-El destino es cruel con él –Bora le acarició el cabello.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Suno? –vieron que Hatchan intentaba acercarla, pero ella parecía petrificada.  
  
-No, no puedo –se soltó a llorar y escondió la cara en el hombro del robot.  
  
-Ánimo –le dijo este.  
  
-¡Está muy mal! –dijo entre sollozos.  
  
-Su-no –Gokú susurró débilmente.  
  
-Mira, te llama –Suno volteó y Gokú aunque ya no podía más se giró a verla, y después de tanto tiempo: volvió a sonreír.  
  
-Creo que debemos de guardar esa sonrisa en el corazón –el maestro Roshi se acercó a la cama.  
  
-Vamos Suno –ella caminó nerviosamente a la cama.  
  
-Hola –saludó a Gokú y este la miró fijamente y parecía decirle hola.  
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras? –sabían que era inútil preguntarle eso, pero así le hacían ver que se preocupaban por él.  
  
-¡A un lado! –sorprendidos vieron llegar a un médico. Él cual no era el de siempre, y sin pedir permiso se acercó a la cama.  
  
-¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó Vegeta sacado bastante de onda.  
  
El galeno, sin pelarlo siguió chocando a Gokú y después se giró hacia ellos.  
  
-Quiero que absolutamente todos salgan sinceros de la habitación. ¿Hace cuanto al limpiaron? –preguntó mientras les señalaba la puerta.  
  
-Hace menos de media hora –dijo Vegeta sin moverse de su lugar.  
  
-Perfecto, me servirá. Ya hora ¡fuera! –empujó a Vegeta, y al tener a todos afuera, cerró con seguro la puerta.  
  
Todos se vieron sin saber que hacer, y de nuevo el galeno se asomó por la puerta.  
  
-No teman, estos e puede llevar horas, pero no le haré nada grave la muchacho –de nuevo cierra la puerta.  
  
-¿No tendremos otra alternativa? –Yamcha miró a los otros.  
  
-No parece ser una mala persona –todos se sentaron donde pudieron.  
  
-Pero quien rayos será –Krilin miró hacia la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Mientras no sea un loco que se cree médico, todo saldrá bien –todos dudaban respecto a eso.  
  
-Podría ser, por que en primera: nadie lo llamó –inesperadamente surgió una persona de las sombras.  
  
-Fui yo –todos sorprendidos vieron a una mujer bastante parecida a Bulma, sólo que con unos años de más.  
  
-Madre –Mirai Trunks sorprendido se acercó a ella.  
  
-Eh logrado crear otra máquina, capaz de viajar al pasado, presente y futuro –señaló un aparato que parecía una burbuja gigante.  
  
-Ya veo –Mirai Trunks se rascó la cabeza.  
  
-Y el médico que traje, viene de muchos años en el futuro, donde la enfermedad de Gokú ya escomo un ataque de cosquillas.  
  
-¿Viajaste tanto por un médico? –la Bulma actual se acercó a ella.  
  
-Sí, no quería que Vegeta sufriera como en mi época pasada. Nunca pudo superar la muerte de Gokú y me atrevería a decir que se puso en un estado peor a este –Mirai Bulma se volteó a ver a Vegeta –Los androides 17 y 18 no te mataron, si no al contrario. Tú dejaste que te mataran, ya que según tú; tu vida sin él, no valía. Ja, me pregunto si el Vegeta de mi época vivirá con Gokú en el cielo, ya que lo dudo mucho –sonrió –Sí Vegeta, sea la época que sea, siempre has amado a Gokú con locura.  
  
Mirai Trunks observó a su padre, ahora sabía que también de él, había heredado el amor que ambos sentían por Gokú.  
  
-Nunca te perdonaste el que él muriera mortalmente enfermo y antes de tu fatal determinación, y creías que él se había enfermado por tu culpa. "si tan sólo no se hubiera convertido en súper saiya", no cesabas de decirlo y ni siquiera en sueños –todos guardaron silencio.  
  
-De todos modos parece resultar lo mismo –habló Vegeta en un susurro.  
  
-Todo depende de lo que diga el médico –le acercaron una silla a Mirai Bulma.  
  
- Sólo tenemos que esperar –todos de nuevo callaron y unas horas después de nuevo la puerta se abrió y el médico apareció: primeramente con el rostro serio y viendo a todos, sonrió y alzo el pulgar en señal de triunfo (los guantes los tenía llenos de sangre).  
  
-Todo perfecto –les dijo –El muchacho duerme tranquilamente –giró su vista hacia la cama.  
  
-Kakarotto –Susurró Vegeta y vio a Gokú acostado, con el rostro tranquilo y el pecho lo tenía vendado.  
  
-Fue una operación muy difícil, pero no lo van a perder –Vegeta sonrió ligeramente al oír esas palabras –En esas cajas viene todo el medicamento que deberá tomar, siempre, hasta nuevo aviso –escribió una receta y se la dio a Vegeta.  
  
-Gracias –la tomó entre sus manos.  
  
-Cuando despierte, deséenla con agua. Ya la comida por el momento sin nada de grasa, tampoco lo asusten o lo hagan enojar. Ya que como está aún muy delicado y de ser así, se podría complicar el asunto. Bueno, me despido, tengo que hablar con el médico que atiende a Gokú en esta época ¿Podrían proporcionarme la dirección? –Vegeta asintió y le pasó una tarjeta –Gracias, se asombrara que su Tatara, tatara, tatara nieto le venga a enseñar algo nuevo.  
  
-Ya lo creo –Vegeta y los demás guerreros le estarán eternamente agradecidos. -Mirai Trunks, tu madre vale oro.  
  
-Eso veo –dijo el muchacho y se gira a los guerreros z –Yo también me retiro. Cuiden mucho a Gokú –les dijo adiós y se subió junto al médico y su madre a la máquina.  
  
-Bueno, ya no hay por qué preocuparse –Yamcha abrazó a la Bulma actual.  
  
-¿Son novios? –preguntó Ten Shin Han mientras pasaban todos a la habitación.  
  
-Sí, desde hace más de una semana, Yamcha me consoló por lo de Gokú y me di cuenta de que era a la persona que necesitaba a mi lado –Yamcha siente.  
  
-Me alegró por los dos –Krilin observó primero a ambos y después a Gokú.  
  
-Gracias –le agradeció Yamcha.  
  
-Tengo hambre –todos se sobresaltan y voltearon a la cama y Gokú tenía su típica mirada de Saiyan hambriento.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Gokú se llevará una sorpresa a ver el anillo que tienen en una mano. 


	58. pedazo 58

-¡Kakarotto! –Vegeta emocionado lo abrazó y lo besó –Eres un idota, me pegaste un susto enorme –de nuevo lo besa.  
  
-Yo no me puse enfermo a propósito –dijo Gokú muy triste.  
  
-Lo sé –Vegeta lo abrazó con más fuerza.  
  
-Bueno –respondió al abrazó y de repente vio el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda -¿Y esto? –lo vio fijamente -¿acaso ya me casé? –todos rieron.  
  
-Sin duda estabas tan enfermo, que no te dabas cuenta de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor –Yamcha se acercó.  
  
-Claro que ya te casaste –dijo Ma junior.  
  
-Ahhh –dijo con ingenuidad -¡Hola Suno! –la aludida brincó –Lamento eso. Hola Hatchan, Upa, Bora... -los otros lo saludan.  
  
-En vista de que este angelito se recuperó –Bora lo señaló –creo que harán fiesta.  
  
-Sí, la fiesta de enlace será más en serio en unas semanas. Cuando Kakarotto se sienta más mejor...  
  
-¡Tengo hambre! –Gokú lo interrumpió.  
  
-Lo siento, pediré algo al restaurante –está por tomar el teléfono, cuando Krilin el recordó que tenía a que darle a Gokú sus medicamentos –Cierto. Habla tú al restaurante, Kakarotto –le da el teléfono.  
  
-Sí –marca.  
  
-Restaurante familiar "La Cava" Broly de este lado –Broly contestó como era costumbre.  
  
-Y Gokú de éste otro lado –el más puro de los sayas rió.  
  
-¡Kakarotto!, ¿en serio eres tú? –Broly no podía creerlo.  
  
-Sí, claro que soy yo –Vegeta se acerca a él y le da un vaso con agua y algunas pastillas -, gracias –le dice.  
  
-Pero... tú estás enfermo –Broly tapo el auricular con una mano, para que los demás no oyeran.  
  
-Estaba. Dime ¿Cómo va todo? (Auuu, no puedo sentarme) –jaló más el cordón del teléfono.  
  
-Pues ahorita no hay gente –dijo Broly asomándose desde la caja al restaurante -; salvo dos familias, pero de ahí nada –le explica.  
  
-Ahh, es que hablaba para ver si me pueden traer algo de comer –le pidió. -Claro, espera a que tomen tu orden –Pone el auricular sobre su hombro -¡Taurus! ¡Necesito que tomes una orden! –sale de la caja y avanza con el teléfono inalámbrico hacia la ventanilla de la cocina.  
  
-No puedo, estoy ocupado –ahora Broly se gira hacia Radditz.  
  
-¿Rad? –el otro alza la vista.  
  
-Lo mismo que Tau –se disculpa.  
  
-¿Gohan? –Obtuvo la misma respuesta –Ni modo, todooooos –miró a los tres suspicazmente -. Están muy ocupados, Kakarotto, creo que no les importará tampoco el decirles que ya te has recuperado –al oírlo, los otros tres salieron corriendo de la cocina.  
  
-¡Ya me desocupe! –gritó Taurus.  
  
-¡Mentira, aún tiene trabajo! –Radditz corrió detrás de él.  
  
-¡Los dos tienen chamba! –Gohan los brincó a ambos.  
  
-Uff –Broly resopló –Tau, toma tu la orden –le pasa el teléfono.  
  
-Gracias ¿Kakarotto? –contestó.  
  
-Hola Tau –lo saludo.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes' –se oía un dejo de alegría en su voz.  
  
-Mejor que en días pasados –le respondió -. Oye, dice Vegeta que si me pueden mandar un menú vegetariano, es que no puedo comer grasas –le pidió.  
  
-Claro, ahorita te lo llevo –se despiden y cuelgan.  
  
-¿Qué te pidió? –Gohan y Radditz se acercaron a él.  
  
-Un menú vegetariano, así que manos a la obra –Gohan se mete a la cocina, para darles órdenes a los cocineros.  
  
-Me pregunto que lo habrá hecho recuperarse – aún no lo creían.  
  
-Un milagro probablemente – se sentaron en una mesa y vieron venir a Gohan.  
  
-Pues no se puede decir de otra forma –se veían felices.  
  
-Deja que mamá y papá se enteren –habló Radditz emocionado.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Los chicos del restaurante llegan a casa de Vegeta para ver a Gokú. 


	59. pedazo 59

Okas:  
  
Para que nadie se queje este pedazo será un poco más largo ¿Vaaaaaaa? (lo hago para que no me maten).  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Ahora este es el pedazo.  
  
En casa de Gokú y Vegeta.  
  
-¡No quiero! –Gokú se quejaba de la cantidad excesiva de medicinas que tenía que tomar.  
  
-Vamos, si no te enfermas –Vegeta le abrió la boca y le puso otra pastilla dentro.  
  
-¡Wákala! –casi se vomita.  
  
-Sí, deben saber horribles, peor son necesarias para tu recuperación –Vegeta guarda las medicinas.  
  
-Debe haber algo mejor que esto –Gokú se quejó.  
  
-Saben feas, pero debes de tomártelas –saca otro vendaje, para cambiarle el otro que ya estaba manchado de sangre.  
  
-Y aparte me duele mucho aquí –se señala el pecho.  
  
-Es natural que te duela, porque estás recién operado –le retira el vendaje y ve que la cirugía fue muy grande en el pecho.  
  
-Con razón te duele –dijo Krilin al verla.  
  
-Y la cabeza también –cierra los ojos.  
  
-Será mejor dejarlo dormir un rato –Vegeta terminó de vendarlo -. Y esperar a que lleguen con la comida –todos salen de la recámara.  
  
-Aún tiene fiebre –Bulma se dirigió a los demás.  
  
-Sí, pero no tanta como antes –eso era más de lo que ellos habían esperado.  
  
-Si no hubiera sido por Mirai Bulma, en estos instantes nosotros no sabríamos que hacer –Yamcha se dirige a la ventana.  
  
-Y probablemente nos estuviéramos preparando para un funeral –todos asienten.  
  
-Ya llegamos –vieron entrar a Gohan, Radditz y Taurus.  
  
-Con uno que viniera era más que suficiente –Vegeta los vio de reojo. -Lo que pasa es que yo me había ofrecido a traerle la comida –Radditz mostró un paquete.  
  
-Y yo me ofrecí para ver si la traía –se señaló Taurus.  
  
-Y yo para vigilar a Taurus, de que verdaderamente vigilara a este de que trajera la comida –habló Gohan.  
  
-Ahh miren ustedes, que interesante ¿Y Broly? –no lo vio.  
  
-Se quedo en el restaurante para cobrarles a los clientes –le entregan el paquete de la comida.  
  
-Gracias. Kakarotto está dormido, pero si quieren pasara verlo, adelante –les abre al puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Gracias –los tres cruzan la puerta.  
  
-Que lindo se ve cuando duerme tranquilamente –Taurus se acercó a la cama.  
  
-Sí le decimos ahorita a mamá, capaz de que se viene volando (chance, sabe volar) ¿Quién le habla? –Radditz tomó el teléfono.  
  
-¿Rad? –Gokú entreabrió los ojos.  
  
-Lo siento, ya te despertamos –los tres se acercan a la cama.  
  
-¿Ya llegaron? –dijo al verlos.  
  
-No, aún somos hologramas, nuestros cuerpos físicos siguen en el restaurante –Radditz se sienta en la cama.  
  
-¡Zopenco! –Taurus le dio un zape -, no le digas eso –lo regaño -¿No vez que aún está delicado? –señaló a Gokú.  
  
-¿Y mi comida? –les preguntó.  
  
-La tiene vegeta allá afuera –Gohan señaló la puerta.  
  
-¡Quiero comer! –Taurus y Radditz tuvieron que callarlo.  
  
-No es necesario que grites por tu bien –Vegeta entró con una bandeja.  
  
-¡Qué rico! ¡Dame, dame! –estiró las manos.  
  
-Primero hay que sentarte –Taurus y Vegeta lo alzaron con mucho cuidado y Gohan le puso un gran cojín grueso que le abarcara el cuello y la espalda.  
  
-Au, me duele –se quejó.  
  
-Lo siento...Listo, ya estás –Vegeta le acercó la bandeja.  
  
-Gracias –la destapa –se encuentra con una ensalada y carne de soya.  
  
-Hay más abajo por si quieres –Vegeta se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Así está bien, gracias –comenzó a comer.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Todos festejar la recuperación de Gokú 


	60. pedazo 60

-Me sorprende la forma en que Gokú se está recuperando. Sin duda alguna la raza Saiyan es sorprendente –Ten Shin Han estaba con los otros en la cocina.  
  
-Sí, y eso es bueno –Yamcha buscaba un poco de café.  
  
-Aquí está –Bulma sacó un tarro, por que Vegeta les había dicho que prepararan un café.  
  
-Lo quiero con leche, después de todo. No estamos de luto –Sonrió Chaozu.  
  
-Cierto, la cafeína directa te hará mucho –Ten le pasó una taza.  
  
-Gracias –el pequeño androide tomó la taza entre sus manos.  
  
-Vegeta se a quedado con Kakarotto –les informó Taurus y ellos estaba a punto de salir de la casa, cuando...  
  
-Quédense –Llevaremos unos cafés a la recámara de Gokú, para celebrar su recuperación –Bulma puso todas las tazas en una bandeja.  
  
-Pero la receta marca que Gokú no puede tomar café –chibi Trunks la lee.  
  
-Lo sabemos, pero un poco de té de canela, le vendrá muy bien –Akiko se pone a hacer el té -.Mis tés son milagrosos –sonríe (Sheyla no piensa lo mismo y se revuelca de dolor en la cama).  
  
-Ajá, si como no –Ma junior la miró fijamente.  
  
-¡Lo dudas! –Akiko le pego en la cabeza, con la tetera de metal, dando un salto.  
  
-Au –se quejó el namek.  
  
-No puedo creer que ese golpe te doliera –se burló Krilin.  
  
-No me dolió, sólo lo hago para que ella se sienta bien –le dijo Ma junior en un susurro.  
  
¿Entonces? –ellos dos tomaron la bandeja de pasteles.  
  
-Dicen que para que una relación funcione, debes de decirle a tu chica lo que realmente ella quiere escuchar –subieron las escaleras.  
  
-Gokú –Bulma abrió la puerta.  
  
-¿Mmm? –tenía el tenedor en la boca.  
  
-Venimos a celebrar por tu recuperación –Bulma puso la charola con las tazas, y de los pasteles, en una pequeña mesa que se hallaba en la habitación.  
  
-Pero... -Gokú la miró.  
  
-Nada –Bulma le besó la mejilla. -Hey, hey –Vegeta la hizo a un lado, delicadamente.  
  
-Pero que celoso –Bulma rió.  
  
-Tatuaré a Kakarotto con mi nombre y ya será así sólo de mi propiedad –señaló Vegeta y todos rieron.  
  
-Sí hombre –Ma junior el golpea cariñosamente el hombro.  
  
-Bueno, ahora si nos retiramos. Broly debe de estar viendo estrellitas, ya que le dejamos todo a él –Gohan iba a salir pero lo detuvieron de nuevo.  
  
-Por cierto –Radditz se giró hacia ellos -¿Y Mirai Trunks? –volteó a todos lados.  
  
-Ya se fue a su época –les dijo Krilin.  
  
-¿Ya? Y no lo despedí –Gokú se puso triste y Vegeta le besó la cabeza.  
  
-Pero se fue feliz por tu recuperación –Vegeta le dijo.  
  
-Pero aun así... -Agachó la cabeza.  
  
-No pienses en cosas tristes, y mejor piensa en que aún sigues con nosotros –Bulma de nuevo lo abraza.  
  
-Lo sé –Gokú toma la taza que A 18 le pasaba -, gracias –le da un sorbo –Está delicioso –le sonríe a Akiko.  
  
-Me alegró que te guste –Akiko inclinó la cabeza, como agradecimiento (No, Shey aún no le agradece, aún se sigue revolcando en la cama).  
  
-Quiero brindar por que Gokú se ha recuperado –Krilin alzó la taza, al igual que los demás y gritaron salud.  
  
-Ahora sí bye –Taurus, Gohan y Radditz salieron volando de la casa.  
  
-A este café le falta azúcar –Ten Shin han se acercó a la mesita y le puso un poco de azúcar a su café.  
  
-Oigan, oigan ¿Realmente si están felices por mi recuperación? –todos se voltearon a ver a Gokú.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? –Lunch se acercó a él, y Gokú dijo que así estaba bien.  
  
-Les creo- ahora Gokú se comía un pedazo de pastel de frutas.  
  
-Y tienes que recuperarte aún más para que podamos hacer la otra fiesta –Yamcha le sirvió un poco más de té.  
  
-Pues claro ¿me dan otro pedazo de pastel? –les pidió.  
  
-Claro –Bulma se puso de pie, y le puso otro trozo en su plato.  
  
-Muchas gracias –comenzó a comérselo, mientras los guerreros z lo contemplaban.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
El tiempo corrió y por fin se hizo la fiesta.  
  
-Me contaron que una semana después de tu operación, el anciano Bell se presentó a tu casa, para darte unas lecturas que te iban a servir –Krilin platicaba con Gokú.  
  
-Sí, para superarme personalmente –le respondió.  
  
-Digo que está loco –Vegeta estaba sentado a un lado de Gokú. (más bien yo creo que son unos libros pa que madure jijiji).  
  
-¿Y cómo va tu corazón? –Broly se acercó.  
  
-Mejor, ya está funcionando como antes –le sonríe y se toca el pecho.  
  
-Me alegro –vieron llegar al resto de los guerreros.  
  
-Ya estamos aquí para festejar los acontecimientos, que valgan la pena –el maestro Roshi venía acompañado por su hermana, la adivina Uranai Baba y sus cuatro peleadores.  
  
-Sean bienvenidos –Bulma recibía a todos.  
  
-¿Y siempre quienes fueron los padrinos? –preguntó el hombre Drácula.  
  
-Pues Krilin, Taurus, Radditz, Broly, Bulma, el maestro Roshi y los dos muertos Olimpo y Pai ku Han.  
  
-Ya veo –fueron a tomar sus lugares.  
  
-Vegeta –el Rey Vegeta se acerca a su hijo.  
  
-Dime –Vegeta sorprendido ve que su padre lo abraza.  
  
-Cuida mucho a Kakarotto, él sabrá hacerte feliz –Vegeta asintió.  
  
Y yo por mi parte también lo harén feliz, más de lo que ha sido siempre –vegeta se giró a verlo y Gokú le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que tenía –Sí, realmente, merece ser muy feliz.  
  
FIN. 


	61. epilógolo

EPILÓGOLO:  
  
Terminada la fiesta, Gokú y Vegeta volaron hacia un rumbo. Llegando a un valle rocoso. Gokú descendió lentamente seguido por Vegeta, y ese sentó en una piedra grande.  
  
-Sí, aquí fue –Vegeta estaba de pie y miraba a todos lados -¿Recuerdas este lugar, Kakarotto? –ahora se giró a verlo a él.  
  
-Sí, aquí fue donde me dijiste... -Vegeta le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros.  
  
-Que te amaba –no dejó a Gokú terminar –Sí, pero aparte este lugar es también... donde te vi por vez primera –Gokú se pone de pie y mira el valle que tenían debajo de la montaña donde ellos se hallaban.  
  
-Es cierto –Gokú sonríe y sumerge de nuevo los pies en el río.  
  
-Y es también el lugar... ¿Qué haces? –Vio que Gokú sacaba los pies del río y se iba a sentar de nuevo a la piedra y tenía un paquete de forma cuadrada y estaba envuelto.  
  
-Desenvolver un regalo que Taurus me dio –comenzó a desprender el papel y se topó con la novela que Taurus estaba escribiendo (a cuanto que muchos de ustedes ya no se acordaban) y que se titulaba "Kakarotto" –Caramba, muchas gracias Taurus –abrazó el libro contra su pecho.  
  
-Veo que te ha gustado mucho su regalo –Vegeta se sentó a untado de él.  
  
-Sí ¿Qué ibas a decirme? –fue a guardar el libro en una pequeña mochila que trajo.  
  
-Mmm –Vegeta de nuevo se paró frente a él y s ele acercó al oído-En el que ardí en deseo de poseerte –al oírlo, Gokú rió, pero de repente se estremeció al sentir que Vegeta le estaba lamiendo de tras de la oreja y se la succionaba.  
  
Lentamente el príncipe lo rodeo por la cintura y cuidadosamente lo acostó. S e perdieron un instante uno en la mirada del otro.  
  
-Vegeta no puso sostenerle mucho la mirada a Gokú, ya que este lo miraba de una manera más que dulce y menos aun cuando esbozo una sonrisa que curvaron sus labios.  
  
-¿Por qué siempre me tendrás que ganar? –a toda respuesta Gokú extendió más su sonrisa -¡Diablos! –Vegeta agachó la cabeza resignado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
-¡Te gane, te ga.. –Vegeta lo besó en ese momento y parecía que lo ahogaría. Con la lengua, el príncipe casi le tocaba las amígdalas.  
  
-¿Qué tú que? –preguntó Vegeta burlonamente al ver que Gokú intentaba recuperar el aire.  
  
-Eres... un... tramposo –Gokú se llevó la mano a los pulmones.  
  
-Lo sé –de nuevo lo besa y le acaricia el pecho y el abdomen. Tramposo –volvió a murmurar Gokú y Vegeta le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.  
  
-Ajá si –Sin pelarlo mucho, Vegeta le beso el pecho –No creo que eso me importe mucho ahorita, si no lo que estoy a punto de hacer contigo - sin más, terminó de desnudarlo.  
  
¿Así que harás tu deseo realidad? –Gokú sonrió pícaramente.  
  
-No sólo es mi deseo, Kakarotto –Vegeta se terminó e quitar todo y se acostó encima del cuerpo de Gokú –Aunque ahora existe una diferencia entre ambas situaciones –comenzó a besarle absolutamente todo el cuerpo.  
  
-¿Cómo que una diferencia? –Gokú suspiraba por les besos y caricias.  
  
-Para que te sea entendible. Si yo te hubiera hecho esto desde el primer día que te vi. Probablemente ahorita vivirás en un infierno, ya que se hubiera tratado de una violación. No te mentiré de que no estuve a punto de cometer ese acto con tu cuerpo, pero que suerte corriste de que llegaran Krilin y Gohan (Vegeta habla sobre el primer día en que ellos se vieron, por si no captan) –le paso el dedo sobre al cicatriz que tenía en el pecho.  
  
-¿Y por que sería un infierno? –Gokú abrazó a Vegeta.  
  
-Por que una violación es lo más bajo y más cruel que se le puede hacer a una persona. Y estoy seguro de que los guerreros z nunca me lo hubieran perdonado, ni yo, si te hacia perder ese carácter tan puro que tienes –le separó las piernas y lo penetró con cuidado.  
  
-¿Y si lo hubiera perdido? –de repente Gokú se llevó el puño a la boca para ahogar un grito.  
  
-Lo lamento, creo que me sobrepase –pero a todo Gokú no pudo más y pegó un grito y tuvo un orgasmo de por si fantástico y comenzó a respirar rápido –Ah, ya veo –Vegeta también tuvo un orgasmo y se vació dentro de su pareja –Bueno. Hay que vestirnos, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
Gokú sin responder se volteó boca arriba y vio directamente hacia el cielo azul.  
  
-Es extraña la forma en que obra el destino –al oírlo, Vegeta se acercó a él y ya estaba vestido.  
  
-¿El destino? –se sentó detrás de él y le besó la cabeza.  
  
-Sí, porque tú realmente eres la persona con la cual quiero compartir mi vida –Vegeta al oírlo, se sorprendió al principio, pero después sonrió.  
  
-Por algo nos hizo conocernos el uno al otro –Gokú al escuchar a Vegeta; asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.  
  
-Que equivocado estaba al haberme casado con Milk, sin estar seguro de ello –comenzó a vestirse.  
  
-Todos cometemos errores, y el mío fue: No haberte dicho antes lo que sentía por ti. Iba a ser yo quien vendría a la tierra a buscarte hace años y no Radditz, pero me negué, y si no hubiera sido así, me hubiera tropezado antes contigo –Vegeta giró la cabeza y vio que Gokú ya no estaba -¿Kakarotto? –comenzó a voltear a todos lados y lo vio volando ya un poco alejado -¡Kakarotto con un demonio! –Vegeta voló detrás de él y ambos se perdieron cruzando el cielo, mientras Gokú se reía de los regaños de su pareja, porque aún así. Él sabía que era todo para Vegeta.  
  
(fin de la primera parte y del epilógolo) 


End file.
